Order of Realisation
by JadedHowl
Summary: After the battle in the ministry, Harry finds himself cornered by the dark lord. With no Dumbledore in sight, Harry waits for death, but before Voldemort finishes Harry, he discovers something about the boy, now Voldemort want's him, alive...
1. Chapter 1

_i"Cant I, Potter?" Said a high, cold voice _

_Harry opened his eyes._

_Tall, thin and black hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring... Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move._

Voldemort laughed harshly as he slowly paced towards where Harry was standing, still pointing his wand at Harry's chest. Harry was hardly breathing, as if hoping Voldemort had missed him, his wand pointed at the floor and his mind blank, _defend yourself, do anything, run! Move! Something! _But it was useless, it was like he was out of control of his limbs which shook from the battle he had just been through. Voldemort tilted his head and said in a mocking tone,

"Do you wait for death Potter?" His lipless mouth curled into a cruel smile and his red eyes began to shine. "All you have to is ask. Ask for death Harry and I will comply." Harry shivered as Voldemort's gaze bore into his skull, "Answer me boy," and Voldemort lifted his wand back and yelled "Imperio!" Again the feeling of floating over came Harry's mind and all aches and pains were rubbed away, then he heard the voice

_ask, just ask, all you have to do, ask, ask him-_Harry felt the strong urge to say yes to the voice that was so persuasive, but then his own mind kicked in,

_I don't need to say yes, I don't want to ask, no, I WON'T!_ and with that Harry drew himself back and whispered,

"No, I won't ask." Voldemort hissed and his gaze intensified. Time seemed to drag as Harry watched Voldemort's smile fade from his harsh face.

"You won't ask. I'm going to have to teach you some manners Potter." And just as harry expected Voldemort slashed his wand and Harry was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Harry crumpled in pain as thousands of what felt like knifes pierced him all over. His head could do nothing to stop Harry thrashing around on the ground as the curse took its toll. His scar felt like it had been opened up again and again, the pressure was so great. Harry thought his head would crack, and just before the pain caused him to black out, the curse was lifted and Harry lay on his back breathing like he had run for miles. He opened his eyes to find Voldemort looking down upon his form with not a trace of humanity visible in his cold eyes. "I'm going to kill you Harry," Voldemort whispered with humor in his voice, "I'm going to kill you before the old professor can reach you. He will watch you die at my hand. The way it should happen." Voldemort lifted his wand again and Harry saw his mouth begin the utter the words that would erase him from the world. The curse that should have killed him years ago was now going to rip him away from his shattered life; it would tear him away from his friends and send him into the unknown. Harry didn't feel fear and he refused to let it show on his face to take all the satisfaction away from the viscous man who had hunted him for years. Harry just stared back with a steely gaze and closed his face to emotion. Voldemort had now pointed his wand at his heart, but before he could finish the curse, Harry's scar burst into flames and his body bent inwards instinctively, his hand scraped at his forehead trying to detach the pain. Harry knew that death was only moments away and he was determined to face it standing, he threw his legs underneath his frame and it took all of his willpower to straighten them and rise to stand. Still blinded by pain he was confused to why Voldemort hadn't struck him. Finally it ended and Harry's knees buckled and he swayed, clutching the fountain to remain standing. The Hall came back into view and Harry saw Voldemort still standing where he had last seen him. By the look on his face Harry deduced that he wasn't the only one who had felt that wave of stabbing pain. Voldemort's mouth was twisted and he had his hands placed each side of his temples. Harry saw his minor distraction and raised his wand to attack, but before he would raise it high enough Voldemort had casually flicked his wand causing Harry's to jerk out of his hand and skitter across the wooden floors. With another movement he knocked Harry's legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to the floor bashing the back of his head as he went. Dazed and unarmed Harry sat on the ground arms cast out either side. Lights danced across his eyes and he noticed that his glasses had been knocked from his face. Vision blurred Harry reached about him to find them. His movement was clumsy and dreadfully slow. He finally gave up and waited for his fate. Harry could only see the outline of Voldemort but he could make out that he was staring intently at him. He remained quiet and Harry lightly thought of escape, but this was quickly forgotten as Voldemort moved forward fast and grabbed his throat and peered into his face. Harry felt that Voldemort wasn't really looking at him, but through him. Harry thought of blanking his mind but the effort was too much. Whatever knowledge Voldemort had craved, he had found and extracted it before Harry could even blink.

"It seems you are to some use." Voldemort stated. Still inches away from Harry's face. After a second Voldemort withdrew with unnatural speed and took a pace back. After Voldemort had released his neck, Harry had slipped to the ground again and lay looking up at the high ceilings. Voldemort lazily pointed his wand at Harry and he was sharply pulled across the polished floors to where Voldemort now stood. With his foot, he roughly kicked Harry to turn him over. Harry was too tired to resist anymore and he let out a muffled gasp,

"If you're going to kill me, do it, I can't stand this waiting." Voldemort chuckled and replied,

"As much as I want to lessen your suffering," he said in an amused tone, "You will serve your purpose before I dispose of you." As he spoke, he had conjured thick ropes that wound themselves around Harry's wrists and feet holding him in place and stopped Harry from struggling. Harry, now ridden with fear turned himself back over so he could see what was going on. The movement caused Harry's arms to be angled strangely triggering a flash of pain, Harry flinched and Voldemort's steady gaze observed the pain. He smiled lavishing in Harry's twisted agony. He put his wand out over Harry's form and he was lifted from the floor so that Voldemort could grasp him and look him in the eyes as he pondered what he could do with his newly formed plan.

As if on cue, two masked deatheaters apparated in a whirl of black smoke, they stepped forward carefully as if they walked on thin ice and Voldemort turned his gaze. "What of the aurors?"

"There are many, my lord, I would advise we leave, my lord." Said the deatheater on the right, Harry couldn't see his eyes but he could guess they were directed at the floor, doing all that was possible to avoid the glare that played across Voldemort's face.

"And why would you advise that?" Voldemort said sharply,

"He is here, my lord, he is below." Voldemort hissed and roughly threw Harry at the feet of the deatheaters.

"Take the boy, don't let him escape, but don't bother keeping him from harm." Voldemort ordered with a sly smile on his face. The men brutally pulled Harry up from the ground and placed themselves each side of him. Harry let his body go limp and his head hang. Voldemort faced him and Harry saw his glasses flash in his hands. "Take him to the meeting point, only then can you take your eyes off him, for he will be too far from any help." Voldemort turned and swept towards where Harry had first entered the hall. He stopped where Bellatrix knelt and pointed his wand at her and demanded she stood.

Harry closed his eyes as the two deatheaters dragged him in the opposite direction. One took Harry's wand from the ground which was then stuffed into his robes. Harry felt all hope rush from his mind. Voldemort was right, Dumbledore had not been there to save him this time, and he had not been there to protect or fight alongside with. Harry felt drained at the thought of maybe never seeing his friend's faces again. The friends that he had led into the Ministry and had almost gotten killed. Ron and Hermione's faces swam before his eyes and he glanced at them for one last time before their image began to slip away. Harry's heart wrenched at the thought of them almost laying down their lives to help Harry at all costs. But what for? Harry had been wrong; he had almost finished off all the people that he cared for because he had believed a planted image like a child. Just before he was apparated away Harry saw the blurred form of his headmaster entering the hall. He stopped and raised his wand, but too late, for Harry had already been taken away...

Voldemort watched the old man's face as he spied his lost hero. The boy had been taken and there was nothing he could have done about it. Voldemort let out a laugh as he opened his cold hand and let the boy's glasses fall to the floor. He waited for the smash before he disapparated from the presence of the astounded crippled man, leaving only the cold air and black smoke that always followed him in his trail.

Dumbledore Stooped to pick the cracked and dirty glasses from the ground. Behind him the other students and aurors burst into the room and stopped. Dumbledore slowly turned to face the group, lightly holding the shattered glasses by a rounded lens, his eyes were fierce and his breath aggravated. All the students could do was stare before they all whispered at once,

"Harry?"

...

* * *

**HEY! (:**

**SO this is a bit of fan fiction which takes place after the battle in OoTP. I'm not really sure if it's complete...**

**Reviews are always welcome (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_The darkness. Whirling winds crashing over plains of unsettled pain and misery. Falling as if there was no end, landing as if the long halls of shadows created steep passages in which to ascend. A crash of limbs from the twirl of scenes, the wind gone forth from lungs gasping for a pure source. Nothing could be found from bitterness, there were things much worse than death. Facing reality as it ripples through the mind of lost ones. The torture of no control over events gone by, the hard fact of life that we must do what we can, avoiding that fateful sigh. Laughing, echoed through the mind, bringing fresh waves of pain as branches were pointed. Energy, in the darkest form, used to rip and tear away and continuously deform. The loss of innocence in a crackling of light, a smash, a crash, and one would lose what was right. Blurs of colours that ride the winds and forms of men flying on the darkest clouds blind. A white face set around evil eyes. A smile and smirk shaped from lines of dramatic work. Words and actions causing unbelievable reactions, the mind, in time will heal, if the mind was left to restore what those images one would brace themselves for. Shudder after shudder the pain returned and the figure of smoke circled the target lying on the floor. A hiss, a cry, and the contrasts between so haunting that the waves of ache passed invisible by. Lost to the mist and captured by the fog, the one who lay thought of words that described why. For if one could face reality, then one could face anything. _

Harry Potter kept hoping.

The deatheaters dropped his form as soon as they arrived. Harry groaned and tried to haul himself up from the ground but his arms would not respond, he was so tired now. The men robed in black drew their wands and moved his form from his resting place. Harry felt his feet drag across the ground but he could not open his eyes. His lids were so heavy that Harry had let his panic drift for a while. Another word and Harry was jolted from his near slumber as his head collided with the ground. Harry felt the pain reverberate through his skull and he winced. Again he tried to resist the ropes that kept him bound; he wished to knead his head and run fingers through his hair. Harry missed his frames, he wished that they were digging into his temple, but alas, they were gone and all he was left with was a blur. Harry squinted and tried to focus on the pair that lurked near the edge of the shadows. They muttered in tones that Harry ignored, for what could he do now? He was impaired and beaten; all that was left was the wait for death. Although Voldemort had not promised it, Harry almost craved it. He wanted to be with Sirius again, he wanted to pull him back from behind the veil, to brush him down and hug him tight. Harry would do anything to hear his barked laughter that had often echoed through the halls of his internal prison. He wanted it to end.

The place which held him was of no interest, the walls were dark and the light flickered, Harry wondered where he had been taken, this of course was just the meeting place. Voldemort wanted them to move from here. Harry rolled onto his side and earned a glare from the deatheaters who moved uneasily as if they expected him to break loose and attack. He smiled lightly, glad that he had caused them some discomfort.

The atmosphere crackled and there was a pop. Voldemort stepped from the smoke that gathered around his robes, he had a wicked smile upon his blunt face and his eyes rested on Harry for a while. Harry's scar began to itch, and then it began to ache with excitement as Voldemort poured his essence into Harry's mind. His scar then burned savagely and Harry felt Voldemort's glee, he was in his possession for now and Harry's heart began to steadily fall. The old wound had now reached a point where Harry found it hard to bare; he squeezed his eyes shut and buckled in pain, his body curling as the agony ran through his veins. Finally, Harry let out a small groan of pain as he arched his back and let his head fall against the ground. Voldemort let out a cold chuckle as Harry verbalised his discomfort. The white and black blur strode over to where Harry lay. A spell was muttered and Harry was lifted from the ground until he was face to face with a nightmare that had hunted him for years. Harry blinked and then glared back into the flat face of frightful darkness.

"Mine." The word rode the air as a hiss, Harry flinched and before he could think further, he was thrown to the ground. The wind was knocked from him and he lay there gasping as Voldemort viewed his lengthy anguish. Voldemort turned to the deatheaters who were on their knees. They crawled towards him and kissed the hem of his robes before backing away and returning to a normal position. Harry watched as the silver masks glinted in the orange light. "The others have failed me, I am not pleased, and I will not tolerate failure." He pointed his wand at the man on the right, "Crucio." The man fell to the ground and writhed under the curse, he yelled as Voldemort intensified the curse. Harry watched in horror as the man was held under torture for far too long. The screams began to die away as his voice left his throat. Voldemort was smiling with a steady gaze and Harry turned his face away from the scene. The man on the ground was breathing no more. "Assure me that it will not happen again." The remaining deatheater stood rigid as he nodded and replied,

"Yes my Lord." Voldemort gestured with his wand and the man disapparated and left Harry alone with a body and a monster. Voldemort kept his back towards Harry for a while as if he was contemplating in depth. Harry shook as he watched the evil man. A man that could not be described as evil because he literally destroyed that term. Finally Harry was faced with an image of death.

"It scares you, does it not?" He spat at Harry who just looked defiantly back. Voldemort chuckled. "You and I are alike Harry, you must understand that there is no good or evil, wrong or right. There is only power, and it is there to take, and take I shall, and so will you, when you just open your mind to the possibilities that you could achieve."

"I am not like you, I have not killed or tortured. I have not hunted or chased others, nor will I ever open my mind if that is what I shall meet." Harry had hoped to say this with confidence, but his voice was so cracked and dry that it only came out as a whisper. A whisper that could be seen as fear.

"You underestimate me Potter-" Voldemort said slyly, "Already you are expecting death, I can feel it radiating from your mind, but what's this?" Harry continued to glare. "There is surprise under that shell. I wish for what you cannot know, you are a part of something that you continuously loath, you cannot deny that you and I are alike because we are." Harry looked up at Voldemort and tried to keep his face blank, he had to hide that confusion that was threatening to overrun his mind. Voldemort kept a steady gaze and after a while he raised his wand and released Harry from his bonds. Harry rose to his feet unsteadily; without his glasses he was utterly useless. He faced his foe and waited for what was to come, he could do nothing to protect himself, that deatheater had taken his wand from the ministry floor. That dead deatheater. Harry's mind whirled and he tried to locate the body through the blur that was his vision.

The body was a few feet from him; if he could distract Voldemort for long enough, maybe he could reach his wand and attempt to defend himself. A perfect distract was produced for him as two more deatheaters apparated behind Voldemort; making him whip around. Harry dived and found the pockets; his hands were shaking as he dove into the black material. His fingers brushed his faithful wood and Harry grasped at it before drawing it out and raising it up. A blast met him across the face and blood spurted from a deep gash on his cheek. Harry tried to fight back but Voldemort lifted his wand and caused Harry to fly into the air and crash into the ceiling. The impact cracked his ribs and then he was jerked downwards and into the merciless floor. His ribs broke and Harry cried out. The pain was terrible but Harry pushed himself to his feet once more. A ripple in the air caused Harry to fly backwards, shards flew past him as he moved, and the world was a blur of darkness and pain. Harry couldn't tell where he was, what was up and what was down. Time seemed to slow as he impacted the wall. His rib cage wasn't saved; in fact Harry felt it collapse inside of him. He coughed up blood and groaned in agony as he slid down the wall and met with the floor once more. There was laughter, and Harry made out a ring of deatheaters jeering at him. Voldemort stood at the centre of them all, watching Harry in his pain; savouring every last second of it. He paced over to where Harry sat and kicked his wand from his hand.

"So weak." Voldemort laughed before he causally whispered, "Crucio." ...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I'm sorry, I truly am. I feel bad at the response I get with this short piece, So after a long time, I decided to carry this on. Although, I will not update this regually, i am too busy with my other fiction; _Harry Potter and the Blood of the enemy;_ which i would love you all to read!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I do appreciate them! Thanks for he favourite story adds too! I hope I don't disappoint you.**

~JadedHowl


	3. Chapter 3

_The flicker, the light._

Harry sat slumped in agony; his chest destroyed by the curse that Voldemort had sent at him. He spluttered and felt the gorge rise in his throat; mixed with thick and warm, bitter blood. Harry watched his wand; only a few inches from his hand, Voldemort had not moved it, for why should he? He could barely move at all. The hollowness had just left it, as a torture and reminder of how powerless he was against him; how the power to aid him lay just out of reach. The power.

Harry wondered why Voldemort had injured him so bad, if he had wanted him alive, this was not the best way to go about it. Harry knew he couldn't live like this for more than a few days. There had to be some end to it. A darkness at the end of the tunnel, a blurred tunnel of torture and laughter. His limbs jumped as his muscles reacted to the Cruciatus curse, with each twitch, a burning pain ran through his chest.

Harry only heard dull echo's of what transpired in the room. Voldemort was talking to his deatheaters, probably boasting about the easy capture. Harry could feel the tension in the room and the monster paced in front of his followers. He felt a small nag at his scar but his mind wasn't able to comprehend it over the living pain that still occupied his veins.

Finally there was a break in the monotonous tones and Harry felt eyes upon his frame. He quivered slightly and flinched at the thought of more curses.

Voldemort came closer to him and Harry looked up at him through a blurred film. Harry made out a sneer on the blunt face, but Harry could also sense an undercurrent of worry. Of course not for his wellbeing, but for something else...

Voldemort lifted his wand and drew Harry relatively gently from the ground; Harry lay limp upon the atmosphere. He let his head loll and his eyes close. He hoped with all his might that he may be allowed some rest from his agony.

There was a change in the air that jolted Harry from his near slumber. He cracked his eyes open and found a dark figure standing near him. A dark figure, with lank greasy hair and cold black eyes.

Harry groaned.

Severus Snape paced in the headmasters office. He was thinking hard upon the recent events. Blacks disappearance; shortly followed by Potters. The man robed in black sneered as his mind rested upon the boy. He had been foolish, and now he was in immediate danger once again.

He had found them all in her chambers; he had also disrupted a curse that should have not been uttered from the ministry official. Potter had escaped due to his untimely arrival. If only he had been a few minutes later...

The portraits snuffled in false sleep, he knew that they were all waiting for the return of Dumbledore and the students, but something seemed wrong. Snape made an impatient noise of annoyance. He was thinking rash. Of course the headmaster would return with them all. There was simply nothing to worry about. All he had to do was wait for the –most likely- unconscious boy and his peers. Snape allowed a cruel smile to fall upon his lips. Oh, how he would berate the boy for his foolishness.

The man rubbed at his left forearm subconsciously, unknowing of the turmoil that was taking place at the side of his master.

There was a glowing from behind the desk and the potions master stopped in step and waited for the appearance of the rescue party. The light reflected off the delicate objects in the room and the professors eyes sparkled for a while.

What he was met with was completely different to what he had expected.

A girl with bushy hair flew from the glowing light; alongside a red head and their headmaster. The girl was sobbing and the boy was barely standing; his face void from any colour. Snape deduced from the display that something had gone terribly wrong.

The headmaster placed a hand on Granger's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and made her way to his inner office where she sat. Weasley followed after he stole a glance at Snape.

The headmaster then sat in his chair and let out a sigh; he signalled for Snape to do the same. Reluctantly the professor sat; where he watched the older man place a pair of cracked frames on the desk. An understanding rose within the potions master and he looked at the other man with a hard gaze.

"Potter is dead?" Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second before leaning forward and placing his elbows upon the desk.

"No."

"So he was taken?"

"Yes, Severus, he had found out, Harry was lucky to be alive at all." Snape sat back in his chair and began to notice the itch in his left forearm.

"And, what does he intend to do?"

"I am afraid that Tom will possible try to turn Mister Potter." Snape let out a short laugh,

"And he thinks that the boy will simply comply?" The headmaster shook his head with a small smile,

"I don't know what sort of state he will be in Severus; you must do your best for him." Snape narrowed his eyes. He made no comment on the headmaster's change of topic; of course he was expected to be there upon his master's triumph, for he was part of their inner circle.

It had been hard going back during the summer. His master had not treated him kindly, even with the information he had provided him with. Potter had a godfather.

"I will go when I am called." The old made sighed,

"The later you leave the more trouble you will find." He paused before continuing, "You must leave your strife behind for now Severus, no doubt you wish to decline my request, but even you cannot ignore the suffering Mister Potter will be going through tonight. You must do your very best." The man in black held back an annoyed retort as his arm began to burn savagely. He tensed, but the old man missed nothing. He looked over his half moon spectacles and waited for the man to move from his seat.

Snape stood and walked towards the door. His hand rested upon the handle before he turned back,

"I will report on my findings headmaster, goodnight." And with that, the man in black flew through the door.

The wind whistled past his ears as he walked through the grounds, he made it to the gates and readied himself for whatever he met. Snape passed the gates and turned on the spot and disappeared into the night.

It was gloomy and cold.

Snape strode through the meeting place and wondered why he hadn't been called to the final resting place. Obviously his master had plans. Finally he appeared at the edge of a dark circle. He suppressed a smirk as he passed the deatheaters of whom he did not know.

There was a circle in the middle of the gloom; barely lit by firelight, but Snape could see just enough to make out a hovering form of a young student. Snape almost recoiled at the sight of the broken form. He stopped himself from signalling his distress; instead he placed a well practised poker face upon his face before he turned towards a pale snake like face. His eyes met with red and his shield came down.

The figure groaned and Snape placed a smile on his face as he looked over the boys' condition.

"My my Mister Potter, what have gotten into now?"

The room laughed and Voldemort's eyes glinted in malevolence.

"Heal him and bring him to me. Do not fail me."

* * *

**Yes yes yes, I added another chapter.**

**So, I just woke up and felt inclined to write about this one. I thank you for the reviews.**

**I would enjoy your reviews upon reading my other fan fiction _"Harry Potter and the Blood of the Enemy" _ where the same themes are conveyed. This story is top of my priorities and I intend it to be long. I ask that you consider reading my other texts. if you like this short fiction, I am sure you will enjoy my others, as the same ideas and scenes will be found. The plot is more developed than this and I am positive that I will carry that one on.**

**Sorry to ramble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cold floors and dusted doors_

_A man in black was left to pause._

_He carried the body of a fallen foe _

_Dragged him down to the floor below,_

_Heal him now, for he will not last_

_His untainted soul is a thing of the past_

Harry watched Snape through half closed lids; he observed his hand movements as they passed over his chest. He flinched each time his wand made the slightest contact and stifled groans as the potions master muttered spells that reversed the damage that had been inflicted upon him.

Harry was in a dark cell, it was plain and small, and there were no windows and nothing on which to sit upon. Harry was sprawled across the floor, his professor kneeling beside him.

Snape fiddled with a phial and tried to make Harry drink the contents. He resisted, he couldn't trust anyone now; even if they were healing him. He made a clumsy hand movement; an attempt to knock the glass phial from the others hand. Snape grumbled and pushed Harry's hand away from him.

"Don't be foolish Potter." He sneered and Harry felt white hot anger boil within his veins. He heard that voice and recoiled, how could he have even of thought of trusting that scum. Even now, Harry thought of his wordless comment on Harry's plea only a few hours ago. If only he had given him some sign, maybe Harry wouldn't have risked everything in order to save someone that was supposedly being held against his will. Somebody, Sirius...

Harry lifted his head from the floor, his whole body shaking with the effort. He looked at the man in the eyes before replying,

"Get away from me." He muttered, forcing the words out. It took up most of his energy and as a result; his head flopped and hit the stone floor, resulting in another groan of discomfort. Snape chuckled under his breath and carried on regardless of Harry's comment.

Harry's jaw was forced open and a warm peppery potion was poured into his mouth. Harry spluttered but swallowed it down. He needed all the energy he could get. As soon as his mind was strong, he could work of formulating a plan. His state, currently, was holding key factors from his mind; such as, the location of his cell. Any whispers of the length of time he was being held in limbo. What had Voldemort found out about him? Harry gritted his teeth in frustration as it dawned upon him; he really had no idea of what to do next. He always had a plan of action, even if he constructed it while in the midst of a crisis. He always had something to fall back on. Like in the graveyard; Harry knew all he had to do was reach the cup, and Cedric. But here, Harry had no idea of what his next move was. He was stuck. He was caught.

Harry started to feel the effects of Snape's healing methods. He began to feel the ends of his fingers and toes and the pain that once circle his lungs; lifted a little and dulled to an ache. His eyes were not as heavy as before, now that he was feeling a little more human, Harry became alert, as If he had only just realised that he was trapped in a cell with a man that had just taken orders from the monster that had brought him here.

He propped himself up on his elbows and began to shuffle away from the man robed in black. Harry moved until he hit a stone wall; he cursed under his breath, whishing that he had his wand more than ever. He could only watch, as Snape stood and looked down on him; like a bird watching its prey. Harry shivered from the bitterness.

"He will try to break you." Snape stated; his dark eyes, boring into Harry's skull,

"I know." Harry replied quietly, he wasn't expecting anything less. He was still alive; obviously Voldemort needed him for something. Whatever it was, Harry knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. He could only wish that Dumbledore was planning a rescue attempt. Harry knew that he had to build up his strength before attempting to escape, and in the time it took him to recuperate, Voldemort could inflict even more damage, or take him to a place that even Dumbledore could not reach.

"You should try your best to rest-" Harry let out a short laugh; he looked at Snape through doubtful blurred eyes. Snape observed him; as he if was waiting for Harry to say something. Harry remained silent. "The headmaster is doing all he can." And with that, Snape twisted to face the door. Turning his back on a bewildered boy, who watched him with unfocused eyes. Eyes that held a glimmer of hope for a few diminutive seconds, before the reflection of a cell door closing, darkened them.

Harry gently lay on the floor, curling up so he could conserve heat. He still shivered uncontrollably; but hugging his legs to his chest gave him a sense of security, something he could hold onto as he faced an unknown time ahead; alone.

Harry awoke to his misted world; in the hands of two deatheaters. They were dragging him down a hallway and Harry tried to awaken himself so that he could observe where he was being taken. The halls were cast in shadows and Harry wondered if the light ever shone here. He was still worn from the previous night, so it took him a great strength to lift his head and watch as he approached double doors.

Harry was thrown to the floor and he gathered himself up and glared at the two men who shut the doors in his face. He looked around and tried to make out the rest of the room. To no avail. He stumbled around a little and then thought of the dangers he could walk blindly into. Harry stood rooted to the spot and waited for something to happen, for someone to appear or even attack.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as a shadow crossed the floor. Harry knew there was someone in the room. But who? He spun around and tried to make out who was stalking him in his shadows. His scar began to itch a little and Harry felt amusement run through him. Harry certainly wasn't amused.

The floorboards – or what Harry made of them- creaked behind him and he cracked his neck as he whipped around with his arm instinctively out, Harry remembered with a heavy heart that he did not hold his holly and phoenix wand. He was useless, worn and undefended.

Harry heard a chuckle from the depths of the room, but because he could not see two paces in front of him, Harry doubted if it had really been real. He then heard a completely different noise. Harry heard sniffling, and small sobs that where so quiet that Harry had to strain to pick them out. The cries sounded female. Harry wondered if there was a girl trapped here like he was. His heart pulled in his chest, thinking about what the small child might have seen here. Harry reached out with his arms as he began to feel his way through the room. He moved slowly towards a small blur where Harry could imagine a small child crouching; afraid.

The girl gasped as Harry almost walked into her. Harry knelt next to her and tried to make out her face. She was a plain looking girl, but Harry could see large beautiful brown eyes, staring at him in fear. Now that he was closer he could see that she was very young, maybe six or seven. The girl had tear tracks down her cheeks and she quailed under his stare. Harry shook himself; he was scaring her.

Harry smiled and tried to reassure her. She trembled next to him and Harry realised how they were both hidden from view. A rush of pride hit Harry and he felt the need to stand, so that he could watch over the little girl. Harry walked to the middle of the room and kept his back facing the girl. Harry did not waver from his path; he knew that if he turned around, he would see the girl in her corner.

Harry shivered as a light breeze passed through the room. Harry felt the sensation of being watched but he could do nothing about it. He cursed his eyes and once more longed for his glasses.

Finally the tension broke with a causal passing. Voldemort walked from what seemed like nothing. He passed Harry and almost brushed shoulders with him. Harry yelled out in pain and fell to the floor; his scar suddenly burning inside his skull. Harry barely heard the little girls whimper as she watched the strange boy roll around on the ground; clutching his forehead.

Voldemort watched Harry with pitiless eyes. He kept up his flow of emotion, watching as it tortured his foe. Voldemort stretched his fingers and almost took his wand from a holster, hidden beneath his robes, but something made him decide against it.

Harry gasped as the pain stopped and he blinked away the shameful tears as he looked up at Voldemort. He could see him almost perfectly; Harry quivered at the close proximity.

"The prophecy, you broke it." Voldemort hissed at the crumpled boy before him.

Harry didn't even have the time to think before he was hit with the Cruciatus curse causing him to spiral into burning pain once more. He curled into himself as he tried to reframe from crying out. He ground his jaw and squeezed his fists. Harry would not let Voldemort get anymore dignity from him. Voldemort would not break him so easily.

Voldemort kept up the curse, waiting for him to utter his internal torture. Harry heard the girl's cries a little louder this time and Harry panicked; he didn't want the girl to be dragged into this. So Harry went against his morals and let loose a yell of pain. As soon as he had cried out; the curse had stopped. Leaving Harry broken on the floor, at the feet of the man he refused to bow to.

"Harry, I want to know of that prophecy."

Harry's mind whirled, how could Voldemort expect him to know? It had been smashed and Harry had only heard snatches of it. Harry decided to push his luck. He would not reveal anything intentionally. He could not let the others down. He had to keep them safe. Harry could accept his fate; he could accept the pain that would come to him and Harry didn't mind. He knew that his own torture could never come after another's. He was alone here. He was without his friends, and because of that, they were protected. Voldemort could not threaten him here. There was just the two of them.

"Go to hell." He muttered loud enough for Voldemort to hear. But instead of the pain that Harry was expecting; Voldemort smiled and drew a deep breath.

"So be it." He whispered back and suddenly Harry craved for the torture. At least then he knew what was going to happen. Harry couldn't stand being kept in the dark.

Harry shuddered when he remembered the little girl in the room.

Voldemort moved around him and pointed his wand at Harry's torso, "Exaudio" he said firmly and Harry felt something crawl over him, like a cover was slowly suffocating him. Harry felt the cover take a hold of his limbs. It was different to Imperio, Harry could fight with all his might, but his body would still not respond. Voldemort made Harry stand and he watched with a smile as he walked Harry over to where the girl had been hiding. She squealed and tried to dart around him, but Voldemort jerked Harry's arm and it caught her across the face. The knock sent her flying into the ground.

The girl now sat; looking up at Harry with fearful eyes. Harry struggled but he could not regain his control. Voldemort was now governing his limbs, but the girl knew none the less. Harry began to panic.

Voldemort forced Harry to haul the girl up by the front of her clothes. _Muggle clothes_. Harry started to feel the anger through his scar. Voldemort was going to make him do something he could never he imagine. Harry watched as his hand came up and covered the girls face; stopping her from breathing. Harry shook his head as he looked into the face of a little innocent girl who was being starved of oxygen by his hand.

"No...No, no. Please, don't." But Voldemort did not falter. Harry shook his head again and tired to pull away and let the girl breath. She was slowly turning blue and Harry felt tears prick his eyes. "Please! Stop! I'll do anything! Please, hurt me, PLEASE!" But Harry felt his heart sink as he watched those brown eyes turn dull. The girl became a dead weight and Harry didn't notice the curse lift and he slowly led the girl to the floor. He watched her with hungry eyes, despairing at what he had done. Harry knelt next to the body and hung his head. The fight was knocked from him.

Voldemort watched him with a triumphant expression. Harry let the tears fall as his heart turned to stone. He felt void of all emotion, apart from one; anguish.

"I'll do whatever you want." Harry whispered in a tone without voice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The poem at the start was written by myself

**So this scene was supposed to show Harry's hatred of control and how Voldemort seems to gain it over him so easily. Voldemort has made Harry act against his morals, subconciously breaking him inside. It is the starting point of Harry's down fall. he has become a little more like Voldemort; he had taken a life.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**"Exaudio" is a vague Latin interpretation on the word "Obey" This spell is my own and it is meant to control the limbs of a person; like a puppet. It is unlike Imerio because it does not affect the mind. This could be seen as even more cruel, because the person knows full well what is going on and what they are beinging forced to do.**

**This spell is used within my other Fan Fiction _"Harry Potter and the Blood of the Enemy" _Which follows Voldemort's deperate attempts to capture and harm Harry, while another character come into play.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**JadedHowl~**


	5. Chapter 5

_There's nothing left__  
__who I am is involved in cold theft__  
__losing the taste of who I'm supposed to be__  
__really doesn't set my ruined soul free,__  
__the feeling of your own absence__  
__leaving you torn__  
__with tears run dry__  
__while all the time you just wish to fly,__  
__to escape those around you__  
__to find out why your set in your ways__  
__to see through the veil of undying days__  
__watching those who run free, with nothing to prove__  
__that time won't stand still and of all people, you have to move.__  
__This is how I feel,__  
__elusions of why I have to stoop and kneel__  
__to give out what I think I wield,__  
__my own defiance that runs deep, through the ice my image-remembered will be some feat__  
__my own dream that I wish to hold and tenderly keep__  
__the things I cannot share__  
__for those actions would be unfair__  
__as I run in darkness and in total utter despair,__  
__feeling like I should fight for my own pure and complete air__  
__to resolve my ways and stand alone against my darker side__  
__to leave behind my hidden yet valued pride._

**_JadedHowl_**

short and sour  
and that which lives is now without power

* * *

_"It is important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated."__  
_

Dumbledore's words reverberated through Harry's mind as he lay on the wooden floor; disconnected from the rest of the world. Not aware that the man who wished to lengthen his eternal agony, sat watching him, with mocking red eyes. The monster whispered things to the boy on the floor. Words that brought back bitterness and loss.

"_Such a loss. So very young wasn't she Potter?" Harry had flinched,_

"_Don't, please, I beg of you." He had gasped as the dark wizard prowled around him as he sat, head cast towards the floor, his arms useless against his sides._

"_Can you remember the colour of her eyes Harry?" He groaned and slipped towards the floor; trying his best to remove the image of the warm brown eyes that he been so full of fear and confusion. _

* * *

"_James? Is he dead?" A quivering voice asked through the veil,_

"_No, I won't believe it." A man replied with anger in his voice._

"_He's not dead." A husky voice answered the pair as he walked out from the mist, looking like he did in his younger years before prison. The couple turned with sad eyes,_

"_Padfoot?" the man asked in a desperate tone._

"_Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry." The woman whispered as the man walked over to them and gave them a shrug with a grim look on his face; he glanced through the veil behind them and saw Harry lying on the floor. _

"_Don't be sorry Lily; it was my fault that Harry got taken, if I had only been more careful." Sirius looked down and let out a long sigh before he choked up and tried to hold back a sob. _

"_Don't you dare apologise Black!" The red head said angrily, "You've been just like a father to Harry, and for that, we are forever grateful." The woman took a hold of his shoulder and shook it until he looked her in the eye. _

"_But look at him Lily," he pointed through the veil, "that bastard could kill him any time he wanted, but he doesn't! What is he playing at?" The woman and her husband looked at each other and embraced; it had been hard to watch what had transpired. _

"_Harry is strong Sirius, he'll make it through, I know he will." James said quietly as he kissed the top of his wife's head,_

"_I bet Remus is going crazy." Sirius said quietly, "He's the only one left now, out of the ones that really mattered." James looked at him and patted him on the shoulder._

"_Be thankful Harry still has someone, I'm sure Remus will do all he can to reach Him." The other nodded to himself and turned away from the image of the boy shivering on the ground, he couldn't stand to look at him while he was suffering, while he couldn't do anything to help him. Sirius growled a little and swept his hair from his eyes. _

_Suddenly the woman gasped and he turned around to find Harry looking at all three of them, as if he could see them. He was shaking as he held his head up from the floor; he twisted around to face them properly and managed a weak smile,_

"_Mum? Dad? Is it really you?" _

_The woman shook her head and looked at her husband._

"_Harry, now is not your time, please, hold on for me." The man said as he clutched at his wife. Harry looked down and his eyes filled with shadows, finally exhaustion overcame him and he slumped on the ground once more. _

_Lily burst into tears and Sirius roared in anger. The three of them watched as the veil became thicker and closed. _

"_Not now..." Lily whispered as she lost sight of her son..._

_

* * *

_

Harry lay and heard a light whisper in a voice he remembered. He blocked out what Voldemort was saying and lifted his head from the floor to find the source of the noise. He saw a small section a atmosphere surrounded by warm white light; through it he could see three figures, he made out red hair and knew he was looking at his mother. Next to her stood his father and behind him stood Sirius. Harry's heart ached as he watched them all. Sirius had his back to him, but his mother had seen him looking. She had tear tracks down her cheeks and she gasped; causing her husband and best friend to focus on what she had seen.

"Mum? Dad? Is it really you?" he forced himself to smile and ignored Voldemort as his head snapped round to face him. The man stood and looked to where he was looking. Obviously he could see nothing but he wait for what Harry would do next.

Harry only heard muffles as his parents replied and Harry felt his heart fold, he was not ready to move on, so why was fate tempting him so? Harry craved to be with those that he loved, but instead he was trapped in burning hell alongside a man he hated with every fibre in his being.

The image faded and Harry let his head hit the floor, but Voldemort had a different idea in mind.

"You saw them, didn't you Harry?" he didn't even need to answer; Harry knew that Voldemort knew, it had been very simple, but had Voldemort discovered why it had been seen?

"Yes-" Harry croaked as he slowly sat up and stared at Voldemort "I saw them Tom, and you can't hurt them now, you may do with me what you please but there is one thing you will never gain from me. Fear. I shall never properly fear you Tom. Oh yes, I might scream under torture and break under threat, but my heart is my own. You may never darken my soul for you have never felt it for its own. You lost yours a long time ago and how can you damage something you don't even recognise anymore?

So, pray, tell me Tom, why have you kept me alive?" Voldemort glared at him, his face contorted in rage.

"A very good question indeed Harry," he said slowly withdrawing his wand and training it on him. He slowly paced forward and kicked at Harry, catching his sore ribs, "Get up, up!" Harry groaned and threw his legs underneath him and rose to his full height. "I could give you power, and wealth and influence. I could offer you countries and souls. I could remove your imperfections" and with a flick of his wand, Harry could see perfectly, he could watch as Voldemort smiled at him. Harry didn't have long to view the world before it was taken away from him once more, leaving him with the mist that had developed a small headache.

"You say you do not fear for what I could do? Then why don't you fear what you could gain, what you yourself could do?" Harry looked away from the man. "I see you now, you fear yourself more than anything in this world, and you fear what you may become." Voldemort laughed and walked behind Harry, "The seeds are there Harry, I feel them in your mind, small dark patches, each one slowly expanding."

"No..." Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry, and so you fear yourself, but what you don't know is that it isn't yourself. Those smudges of darkness do not belong to you." Harry didn't want to think about what he was implying. "You wish to know why you still live Harry?"

There was a long pause before Voldemort came towards him and grasped his throat, he walked Harry back into a pillar and held on tighter to his throat. Harry gasped and watched with shining eyes.

"You are a part of me Harry, you cannot run from it, there is only one path, you must embrace it." Voldemort chuckled, "Harry, don't you see? You are my last Horcrux." Harry frowned and began to feel the world spin. His conscience slipped and Voldemort watched as he fainted and slipped down the wall.

* * *

**_poem by JadedHowl ©_**

**_you were born original, don't die a copy_**

**_Chapter five, It's late and overdue I know that. The poem I wrote a while back, but I found it quite relevant, a few lines here are also taken from my other works. Please don't steal._**

**_Thank you for the feedback, it's quite ironic how the fiction I wrote on a fling receives the most attention. Oh well, I guess some things are meant to be that way. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Order of Realisation _******

**__****_steal this plot line and I will eat your family_**


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort sat in his study, the lights were low and the fire flickered behind him, his silhouette darkened the jade carpets and the temperature was chilly. The man himself was flicking through a newspaper with a dangerous frown upon his flat, snake like face. His long spider like flingers almost tore at the paper as his eyes racked across each article, he was looking for something and he certainly wasn't happy. Finally his rage flew from him and he banished the paper from his hands; burning it as it flew through the air and disintegrated before it had even touched the ground.

"Not a single word." He muttered in a dangerous voice that was laced with poison and bitterness.

Voldemort stood and prowled around his inner office set apart from the halls in which his followers stalked. He cast his thoughts outwards and through the walls. The boy was down a chilled corridor and behind a reinforced door, his body lying across the floor. He smiled and remembered those eyes as they turned dark. He needed to be pushed a little further before Voldemort could own him as his, the boy held a predicament, the Dark Lord had been surprised and angered at what he had found, but now he knew it was a bargaining chip. Now he knew why the old fool had kept the boy on such a short leash. Voldemort laughed.

"He won't trust you now. Not when he knows." The boy had to know of this betrayal, this revelation could send him over the edge and into his grasp. Voldemort wasn't sure on what to do with the boy, he could not train him and he could not kill him. Yet, somehow he had to be removed from the equation that was the prophecy. The man sneered a little, the boy didn't know the key, the old fool hadn't even thought it practical to ready the boy for what was to come. Foolish really, for now the life was his to control, if he could somehow help those seeds of darkness spread.

Voldemort found it enjoyable to watch as he chipped away at Potter, bringing him close to death and back again at his own pleasure. None of the others had the privilege or the skill, he allowed only curses to be placed on the boy and if any became fatal... Well, they would surely lose their life. Snape was the only man he trusted to tend to the boy; he couldn't let his possessions fall to pieces now, could he? The potions master was with Potter now; Voldemort could feel his well guarded mind hover over the boy. Voldemort tapped slightly on his shield, just enough to alert him. He wanted his presence and he wanted it now.

* * *

"Sir, I'm not sure how long I can do this." Potter muttered to Snape who sat checking his ribs for cracks. The potions master located hair line fissures across his rib cage and he took a step back to take in the black mess that was spreading across the boy's back, in the form of a nasty bruise.

"You must Potter, surely he hasn't beaten you so soon." Potter shuffled and Snape could feel the anger build up inside his mind. He couldn't make much out as the boy was confused and drugged with a dosage to keep him from building up any strength to perform wandless magic , but he saw a flash of fury and he smiled, he was still with him if Potter could feel anger.

"You don't get it, he made me- I – couldn't do anything" Snape frowned as saw a flash of a small girl run through Potter's mind.

"What was that Potter?" he said in a low voice, starting to wonder what the Dark Lord had done to him while he was organising raids. He couldn't have, could he?

"Nothing sir." Potter said in a low tone that gave nothing away, he heaved a sigh and slumped to the ground and closed his eyes. Snape stood there and watched as the prisoner lost the last of his worry in the folds of slumber. He frowned and was about to bend down to check his pulse for fever when he felt a small tap on his shields that kept his mind from view. Snape froze; there was only one person powerful enough to grace his barriers. The Dark Lord wanted to see him.

He flicked his wand and the door momentarily opened to allow him to sweep from the room, Snape didn't even glance back as the door slammed shut and the charms were replaced with a slight glow of blue.

He arrived in front of the office and waited for the hissed to allow him to enter.

"You may enter Severus." Snape rearranged his features before he pushed back the doors and bowed as soon as he caught sight of the monster robed in black.

"My Lord." He said quietly before returning to his normal height and looking back at the other wizard.

"I have come across something Severus..." Voldemort almost whispered as he walked back to his desk and faced away from him.

"Sir?" he asked with uncertainty as he tried to cover up his doubt inside his mind. Voldemort couldn't even get a glance, otherwise it would all be over.

"Mr. Potter is supposedly the most well known wizard around, aside from myself. And yet... I see no mention of his disappearance in the papers. Surely someone of his... Status, would be spread across every page, wouldn't you think Severus?" Voldemort looked at him with a hard gaze, his anger clearly shown in his red eyes, yet it seemed like a controlled anger, as if it was only showing to remind Snape of what he could do.

"You would think master, but Dumbledore has done this for a reason, he must want to keep the news from the public so that the wizarding world doesn't fall to pieces." Voldemort smirked at him,

"I had worked out that much Severus. Clearly he doesn't want this little secret to get out." He paused and smiled, his lipless mouth curling into something ugly and evil. "I suggest we change the situation." Snape felt his insides go cold but he controlled his face, he merely bowed his head a little and waited for the command. "Fetch our guest Severus, the famous Harry Potter has an appearance to make."

Snape bowed once more and turned to leave the room, a cold and merciless chuckle almost chasing him...

* * *

Harry awoke with a jolt when his cell door burst open with a flash. He quickly tried to remember his surroundings before three deatheaters marched in and threw a paper at his feet. He glanced at it and looked up into the faces of the men. Behind them, Bellatrix waited with a smile upon her ruined face.

"See anything Potter?" she asked in a baby voice that made him shake with anger. She shook her head of wild hair and cackled. "I killed Serious Black, I killed Serious Black..." she whispered as she pushed her way into his cell.

"You killed him." Harry said bluntly before closing his eyes in grief. The anger within him was tiring him too much and he almost slumped to the ground, but before he could, the deatheaters grabbed his arms and bound them behind him. Bellatrix watched with shining eyes before she taunted him once more,

"There's no word about you boy, nothing. Not anywhere. I think they might have forgotten about you Potter..." She laughed and motioned to the other men to drag him from the small room where the paper still laid, Harry tried to catch a glance but he was spirited away before he could even locate the pages.

They walked down a handsome corridor that held a cool temperature and a silence sat between them all. Harry was almost lulled into a trance by the stead fall of his feet; he could hardly keep himself from falling, let alone face what was coming next. He sighed as they stopped outside the same door in which... _it ..._ Happened, Harry shuddered before the doors flew open and he was thrust into the room once more; barely avoiding Voldemort as he stood, waiting.

The deatheaters bowed and forced Harry to do the same, after they stood back and Harry waited for what was to come.

"I've prepared a little visit for you Harry, I hope you won't mind." Voldemort said in a slow, mocking voice. Harry stared defiantly back. "Of course not" He whispered as he passed Harry and took a hold of his arm.

"It's best that you don't struggle Mr. Potter." And with that, Voldemort apparated and took Harry with him. Harry crashed through the void and the crack echoed through his skull until his scar began to burn.

They arrived, and the screams began.

Deatheaters poured through the streets of Diagon Alley and started throwing curses at innocent people as they hurried to protect their families. The chaos was beginning to spread throughout the whole town and many started to apparated, but Voldemort put a stop to that.

"SILENCE!" he screamed, his voice magically enhanced, and at once, the whole scene seemed to freeze. Women and their children huddled together while others tried to fight off the deatheaters. Everyone had frozen, but they could still watch as Voldemort hauled Harry around to face the crowd. He placed his wand at the side of his neck and Harry felt him chuckle as the people recognised who he was holding.

"A message is in order I think." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Mr. Potter here has got himself into a little trouble. Not only has he been missing for days, but the man that was supposed to protect him has done nothing to retrieve him." People started to move a little as the spell wore off, but they were all transfixed with the scene before them.

Suddenly, Voldemort threw Harry to the ground, and with no arms to save him, he crashed into the ground and grunted, causing a few people to gasp.

"Now, a little repayment for Dumbledore, as you seem to have tortured him enough." He whispered almost to himself but Harry could only watch as Voldemort's wand rested upon his form. "CRUCIO!" he heard and Harry thrashed on the ground in front of a large crowd of horrified men and women. Harry hit his head against the cobbles as he tried to escape the burning knives that dug into his skin again and again. Finally, it stopped and Harry laid gasping, blood running from his head and over his face. The crowd trembled and Harry closed his eyes, wanting to drift off and never return.

"Remember this." Voldemort said in a cold voice, "Those who defy me will perish." He paused and let out a laugh as he pulled Harry from the ground and held onto his arm once more. "Thank you for your time." And he disapparated, leaving the deatheaters to carry on at their pleasure.

Harry spun through the darkness once more before landing on his feet and stumbling. He looked around and made out a platform with few people on it. Harry did not feel Voldemort at his side and he wondered for a minute if he had made a mistake and he was free once more. But a certain dread filled him as he found a red head staring at him with wide blue eyes. The world around the pair seemed to slow and Harry felt Voldemort watch him from an eluded sight.

"Harry?" Ron whispered hopefully, not realizing what was going on around him. Harry flinched as he remembered Diagon Alley; he had to stop Voldemort somehow before it was too late. He tried to speak but found that his voice was merely a croak and he spluttered before almost falling over. Ron rushed forward to steady him. He shook Harry's shoulders and allowed a small smile to reach his lips. "Is it really you?" The hope in his voice fuelled Harry to warn him before it could happen once more. He looked into his best friend's face and gasped.

"Ron... He's hear...RUN!"

* * *

**Yep, Chapter 6 is late, and what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Steal this plot line and you will perish.**

**Hope you are still reading even though I seem to update every century, I appreciate all the views and comments and Reviews are always welcome, they usually spur me on, not that I'm hinting anything...**


	7. Chapter 7

_He will clasp the broken chain, closer when we meet again_

Ron looked at Harry like the world had fallen out from underneath him. Harry managed to get free of Ron's grip and he tries to push him on his way,

"Ron, go! Now! Get out of here!" Harry didn't have the strength to look him in the eye as he weakly tried to push him further away, further away from danger and certain death. Harry closed his eyes and then blinked furiously. He tried to make his best friend out through the thick blur that increased each day. A slight throb emerged at his temple and Harry lifted his hand to rub it away.

Ron only stared at him and frowned,

"Mate, I'm not leaving you." Harry let out a huff of frustration which turned into a hacking cough that made him hang onto Ron for support. Harry wondered when he had become ill.

"Go-" Harry croaked, reaching out his hand and feeling for his arm so he could squeeze it for one last goodbye. Ron only growled and cut him off,

"No, come with me, now." Harry shivered at the command in his voice and Voldemort flashed in front of his eyes. Harry stepped back a little, forgetting that it was Ron standing In front of him. He was thinking about running when the figure moved suddenly and withdrew something from his pocket, something that caught the light in a round lens. "We never gave up on you Harry, we repaired these so you would have them when you came back, and now you have." The figure moved his arm forward and lightly grasped Harry's arm to turn his palm over. Harry stiffened but the figure ignored him. A cold object was then placed in the centre of his hand; Harry felt the rims of a memory and the security of clear glass. Harry's mind clicked and he opened the pair, he set them on his nose, and once again, Harry Potter found his image.

The clarity of the world around him made Harry smile through the aches in his body, the joy at being able to see clearly once more almost made him forget about the slight tightness in his head, centred at his scar. When Harry's eyes met with Ron, a clear and certain Ron, Harry lost his smile. What were they doing?

"Move, now!" He gasped at Ron who shot him a grin before helping Harry to run through the frozen people on King's Cross. They dodged the bodies as they went further and further into the busy station. Ron must have been coming home for the summer, Harry wondered as he struggled to keep up the pace that Ron had set.

"Where are we headed?" Harry yelled as they sped past muggles completely frozen, eyes open, mouths speaking, totally unaware of the danger they were in.

"We've got to make it through the barrier; there were aurors all over the place, because Dumbledore thought there was a chance that the station would be attacked." Harry nodded to himself and pushed on,

"But what are we going to do? Everyone is frozen, even if we can get to them, how are we going to wake them for help?" Ron didn't answer for a while and he slowed a little.

"I'd rather overcome that issue later mate." He gave Harry a grim look and they stopped for a while to catch their breaths. Harry was still shaking and he felt like he was going burst into flames, he raised a hand to his forehead and found burning skin. He felt like he had a fever of some sort, and yet he was shaking from what felt like the cold. "You're not looking too good Harry." Ron said quietly as he watched his best friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Harry said curtly and tried to avoid Ron's questioning look. Harry glanced around the station, there was no sign of Voldemort, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was merely lurking behind a pillar, not two feet from them.

"What's happened to you Harry?" the red head muttered in a hurt voice, Harry almost recoiled,

"We need to keep moving-" Ron ignored him and place a hand on his shoulder, Harry tried to resist, but Ron forced him to look him in the eye. Harry couldn't hold up this strong exterior for much longer, the entire trauma was hitting him once again and he felt his legs shake underneath him.

"You're not with him anymore Harry, whatever he did to you, he can't do it anymore, he's lost you." Harry looked at Ron and mentally thanked him for being there for him, no matter what. He looked over Ron and noticed the scars on his arms. Harry remembered the brain that had attacked Ron. He had almost forgotten about the battle they had been through together. Ron saw him looking and answered the question before he could even utter it.

"We're all fine, a little banged up, but fine." Harry nodded and remained silent for a while.

"And Hermione? The last time I saw her, she was- I couldn't tell if she was alright-" Ron smiled a little.

"She's doing great; she was up and about on her feet about two days after it all happened. She's been going mental about you... We all have." Harry looked away from him, he'd been so caught up in it all, he hadn't really considered what they must have been thinking.

Ron let go of his shoulders and looked at him with a calculating gaze, "What really happened there Harry?" Harry stood back a little and a flash of confused brown eyes crossed his vision. He blinked several times and went to rub his eyes, only to find his glasses in the way. He had gotten used to not wearing them for such a long time. He continued to move back slowly, he didn't want Ron to find out what he had been made to do.

_No Harry... What you wanted to do..._

Whispered a voice inside his mind. Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Ron was still looking at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I- I can't, I just-" Ron looked away from him and nodded to himself.

"Its fine Harry, I'm just glad we have you back." Harry smiled gratefully and he looked around the station once more.

"I think we should keep moving." He said quickly and he limped over to where Ron was standing, Ron smiled back at him and agreed with a nod of his head. The moved through the crowd once more and kept glancing around them to avoid any surprises. They made it to the familiar wall that was set between platform 9 and 10. Harry took and deep breath and prepared to move through the wall, but Ron had other ideas.

"I'll go first, just to make sure it's all alright." Harry glared at Ron a little,

"You can't be serio-" but he didn't finish because Ron just ignored him and passed through the wall. Harry stood and stared at the place where he had disappeared, he was angry that Ron was putting his safety on the line for plain old him, but he kept his head and waited another few seconds before he too walked at the wall and passed onto the platform.

The people here was also frozen and Harry could recognise some of his class mates as they leapt of the train, frozen in mid flight. He looked at the Hogwarts express and smiled at the memory of the train. Harry saw Luna walking by Neville as they chatted together, Neville was blushing and Luna was watching with her cool gaze, eyes as large as saucers. Harry felt a rush of appreciation towards to two, he was happy to see them in good health, he felt a little guilty for not thinking about them sooner.

Harry looked around and tried to keep his balance as he searched for Ron between the rest of the crowd. He caught a sign of movement and went towards it, until he saw black smoke emanating from the spot. Harry stilled and he felt his heart beat within his chest. A cold chill settled over the platform and Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand.

_Harrrrrry..._

The voice whispered once more. Harry spun around and the world tipped underneath him, he stumbled and fell to the ground, his breathing irregular and heavy. His head felt like it wasn't connected to his body as Harry tried to focus his gaze on where he had seen the darkness. The sudden fever had taken him by surprise; he mentally berated himself for not thinking ahead. Of course he wasn't going to come away from Voldemort completely unscathed.

Harry finally lost the dizziness within his mind and he comprehended the scene in front of him. Ron was struggling with a man robed in black and a silver mask covering his face. He lashed out at the deatheater and tried to fight him back until another came from nowhere and punched Ron in the stomach; knocking him to the ground and leaving him breathless. A wand was trained on Ron and Harry panicked, before he could think any further, Harry was up on his feet and running towards where the two deatheaters stood over Ron. Before he could reach them, someone dragged him back by his torn collar and he jerked back and almost fell.

A cold hiss laughed into his ear as Harry's scar began to burn with a new ferocity. Voldemort stood, his grip like a vice on Harry's wrist and his yew wand lightly pressing into his temple. Harry stiffened underneath his grasp and moaned slightly, causing Voldemort to chuckle a little louder.

Ron hadn't noticed the pair as he continued to remain conscious, fighting off the deatheaters that had remained at his side, threatening him with their wands.

"I wouldn't struggle Mr. Weasley." Voldemort said in a low tone that was laced with an undercurrent of humour and bitterness. Ron froze and looked up at Harry, his face went red and his eyes bulged.

"Get your filthy hands off him you snake faced bastard!" he yelled with all his might. Harry closed his eyes as Ron sealed his fate.

"Please...Don't kill him." He said quietly, he knew that Voldemort had heard, but he had chosen to ignore him.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Weasley, you must control yourself if you wish for Harry to remain alive." Voldemort had moved forward towards where Ron lay sprawled on the concrete. Harry struggled to remain upright as the pain in his head grew with Voldemort's anger. Ron looked at Harry with a twisted gaze; he glared at Voldemort but said no more. "Better." Voldemort stated, his smile growing wider. He looked up at the deatheaters and addressed the pair.

"Bind him and gag him and take him to Riddle manor, I think it's about time Harry had a visitor." Harry grew cold as he saw the look of surprise on the red head's face. Ropes wound their way around his shoulders and he tried to resist them, a reel of cloth was stuffed into his mouth and the two deatheaters reach down to apparated him away. Harry broke from Voldemort's grip and threw himself at the deatheater on the right, his weight made them tumble over each other, rolling and landing in a heap. Harry wasted no time and moved towards Ron and grabbed his form and tried to drag him away from the deatheaters. Ron pushed with his feet but Harry knew it would be useless. Just as he had predicted, he was hit with the torture curse and he rolled away from Ron, yelling himself hoarse. He curled into a ball and tried to push at the pain, unaware that Ron was yelling beside him, cursing Voldemort with all his strength. The pain stopped and he was left barely conscious. His breathing was shallow and Harry didn't want to open his eyes.

He felt Ron move as he was hauled away and a sickening crack signalled to him that he had lost Ron. Harry flicked in and out of consciousness as Voldemort prowled around him. Harry heard a whispering inside his mind, a chant that seemed to repeat itself over and over again.

_You lie, you lose__  
_

_Your weakness, your heart__  
_

_move child, now, for they will cut you apart_

_My yew will find you,_

_Again and again._

_Your friends will fight until the very end_

_Your life is mine to eternally bend..._

Harry felt like he was stuck behind some sort of barrier that kept him from understanding what was going on around him. He was so tired and drained that he didn't notice the world unfreeze from around him. He didn't hear the screams of fright as he was hauled from the ground and bound at the wrists. A flash went off from somewhere and Harry groaned as the light blinded him. A wand was placed at his neck and he let his head flop forward and he was gripped tightly and apparated away from the scene of shocked and shaken wizards and witches.

Harry tumbled through the void and slammed into a cold surface next to another boy. He could hardly lift his head to glance at his best friend who sat in front of him, trying to shield him from the man that stared at Harry's broken form. Cold red eyes wavered for a second before Voldemort flourished his wand and left them in the middle of the circle of twenty or more deatheaters.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to prepare for what was to come while the words still attacked his mind from every angle.

_Your friends will fight until the very end_

_Your life is mine to eternally bend..._

* * *

**It's funny, A few days ago I thought of completely scrapping this story, and yet, here I am again, updating in the early hours of the morning, neglecting my studies, just to produce another chapter... What is going on with me?**

**The poem is mine once again and if you steal it, I will have to break your fingers *shame* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, by now I would have scarred a few children if I did...**

**What are your thoughts on this story? Do you wish for me to continue, or are you getting bored? I'd like some feedback, it would be appreciated greatly. **

**P.S. Excuse mistakes, I'm a lazy arse who should sleep more than I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am Not just beating on Harry within this Story. It may seem that way, but if one tends to look closer, they may find a deeper message to this madness, maybe this chapter will enlighten you._**

**_Drawn- Many thanks, I'm glad you've stayed with Harry for this long_**

* * *

Ron Weasley stumbled along the corridor as a deatheater prodded him in the back and muttered for him to move faster.

"Alright." He spat in a hoarse voice and quickened his pace as he stole a glance at the other boy barely walking next to him. Harry kept his head low and his eyes averted, his dark hair obscuring most of his face. The deatheater was gripping his arm and keeping him from falling as they all made their way down a chilly corridor. Ron glimpsed paintings on the wall before he faced a sturdy looking door, it was pushed open and he was thrown in alongside Harry. His hands had been freed upon arrival so he managed to catch himself before he smashed into the stone floor. Harry on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Ron winced as he heard him grunt. They both glared at the deatheater before he slammed the door and left them in darkness.

"Ron..?" he heard Harry groan through the gloom, "Are you alright?" Ron paused a little before replying, of course he bloody well wasn't, the bastard had left them with his followers for what felt like hours before he called them away. Ron had never felt pain like anything else within those few hours. He had been forced to watch as they tormented his best mate with images he did not understand. He had to listen to Harry as he screamed while they cursed him. Then, Harry had to endure the same as him as they tore through his mind and brought up images that he had wanted to burn for years. They had laughed of his jealousy and resentment towards Harry during their fourth year, and then used those thoughts as an excuse to submit him to the same torture Harry had been through many times before. Ron Weasley was far from alright.

"Yeah, I've been better though..." Harry grunted and let out a small laugh that sent shivers through Ron. Harry seemed to struggle with something before he talked once more.

"I'm sorry Ron; you should have never been involved in this." Ron grew impatient,

"Never mind about being sorry, I wasn't leaving you there, with him. I just can't believe what it's like here, what he's like." He paused and remembered the way You-Know-Who had looked at Harry, with a sort of anger behind his red eyes, he swallowed painfully and tried to push the image aside, trying to forget the look of glee when he had his arm clamped on Harry's. It was almost like Harry had been his property.

"You shouldn't know what he's like Ron! It's my entire fault that this has happened, if he wasn't so obsessed with me, you'd be safe! You all would be!" Harry stopped to take a breath "do you realise how many people he could have killed back on the station? All of our class mates were there! Hermione was there!" he stopped once more and coughed, "All of your family were in danger and just because a crazed dark wizard decided to get my face in the papers!" Harry grew silent and Ron heard him slump on the floor and gasp as if he was in pain. "It's what he does Ron; he brings everyone to the brink of death and back again. He's unpredictable and vicious. You can't ever know what he's thinking and you're always kept in the dark, he's beyond brilliant at times and I just don't think I can face something like this! It's all too much." Harry was breathing fast as he tried to calm himself down. Ron sat in silence and thought about how Harry had said it all, he was releasing his built up depression and the force of it was so strong that all he could do was divert his mind.

"Well mate, he's got one flaw..." Harry waited "He aint got his looks going for him, I'd bet a good old fashioned mirror- in- the- face would reduce him to tears." Ron paused, shocked at what he had just said, wondering if Harry was going to hate him for it. He waited before he jumped as Harry burst out laughing, a weak hysterical laugh that made Ron flush with relief. Ron was staring at Harry through the black as he rolled around laughing, tears streaming down his face, a smile cracking his features, his eyes closed in silent hysteria. Ron stared to laugh alongside him, and the two friends indulged in a little happiness as they sat in the cell centred in their doom. Not everything could be dark, not always.

Once they had got over their laughter, Ron moved over to Harry and released him from his bonds, trying to ignore the deep cuts around his wrists from other tortures. He removed the bonds and chucked them across the cell and patted Harry carefully on his back, faltering when he felt the sharp bones protruding from his back. Harry felt his hesitation.

"I would never eat anything that he ever offered me, I suggest you do the same, your life is in the balance and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you- if you died chocking on some bloody potion that Snape probably whipped up. Ron stared at him as he sat back and leaned against the cool wall.

"Snape? Hasn't he tried to get you out yet? I heard him talking with Dumbledore after you were...Taken." Harry looked up at him, perplexed.

"No, he has healed me numerous times but never has he tried to help me escape. I think he was waiting for Dumbledore to storm the place before he did anything." Ron felt his face warm up with anger,

"Slippery bastard..." Harry shook his head,

"Ron, if he loses his cover, he might never be able to help either of us, and I don't want another's blood on my hands." Ron nodded slowly and hid his shame. They both relaxed a little in the darkness and Harry sighed at being free for a small while.

Their peace was not for long.

The door burst open and a nameless deatheater shot a stunner at Harry and he slumped without a noise, Ron didn't have the time to react before he was hauled up by the man and forced from the cell. He was shoved down the same subzero corridor and forced to stand in front of a set of double doors before they were opened before him and he was pushed inside and to the floor. He groaned and dragged himself to his feet and turned just as the doors closed behind him. Ron brushed himself down and froze as he heard a low hiss. He spun around and found You-Know-Who looking at him lazily; the dark man then glanced down at a chess piece and picked up a black pawn. He walked towards where Ron stood frozen to the spot and passed him to sit in front of the fire place. His face was invisible to Ron as his shadows obscured his features.

"Mr. Weasley-" he said in a soft dangerous voice, "Please, sit down." He flourished his hand and offered him a chair next to the fire. Ron shivered and moved towards the glow, he knew there was no point resisting and he didn't want this evil man to threaten his family as Harry told him he would. His legs buckled and he flopped down in the chair. You-Know-Who flashed him a smile that made his blood run cold. "There is no need for fear Mr. Weasley." He said silkily and Ron suppressed a huff of indignation. "Things will run easily with you here my boy, Harry will be less...-" he paused to find a fitting term "Resistant..." Ron bared his teeth and avoided looking at him in the eye. He did not wish to see those red eyes glinting at the mere mention of his best friend.

"You stay away from him." He said under his breath as he became more uncomfortable at the situation. The dark man was now carefully watching him, as if he was some interesting animal behind a wall of glass.

"He is mine. Boy." He said in a cold voice, "In time you will come to realise that too, as Harry has." Ron lost his temper at his words,

"He is nobody's property! You DO NOT own him!" Ron realised he was leaning forward in his chair, and as the adrenaline left him, he slumped back and recognised his mistake. A heavy silence hung over them, making Ron more panicked by the minuet. He was so frustrated that he had lost control so easily. He didn't dare to look up at the other man. A cold laugh broke the heaviness and he looked up. An ugly look crossed his bone white face and Ron tried not to flinch.

With a graceful movement, You-Know-Who flung a paper down on small drinks table between them. Ron looked at the front page and saw the evil wizard looking gleeful as he held up a bound and barely conscious Harry. Ron almost broke at the sight of it. He felt eyes on him but he didn't care, he could only watch the picture as the people screamed and Harry flinched as the cameras flashed around him, but the look on You-Know-Who's face was the worst of it all. He stared at the crowd and without words he sent a message to all of them.

_He is mine._

Ron moaned in defeat and hated the man opposite for it, he felt a tug for Harry, he was only there to show the rest of the world what a state he was in. Ron started to wonder what You-Know-Who had really done to him. The other man's words shook him from his stupor,

"Many things happened to our dear Harry during his visit." Ron watched as he tossed the black pawn in between his two hands. "Things he will come to enjoy after his training." Ron resisted running from the room as his eyes remained drawn to the black pawn.

"You- you can't- won't change him. He's stronger than you." Ron barely managed to mumble, transfixed by the chess piece. You-Know-Who chuckled again and let out a hiss,

"So strong, and yet his weakness is so clear? Mr. Weasley, you must wonder why you are here?" Ron tore his eyes away from the pawn and stared at him. "He told me about you Ron, all of you, I didn't need to push him to hard either, he was willing to give you all up." Ron shook his head, his mind feeling fuzzy,

"No" he whispered weakly but the man ignored him.

"You despise him Ron Weasley, he has no need for you, he will leave you Ron." Ron barely managed a response as his eyes locked with the red. "Why support him Mr. Weasley, why stand with someone that will betray you so easily." He was so confused, he couldn't look away from the evil wizard, yet he felt himself not wanting to, he felt himself believe in what he was muttering to him. Had Harry really given his position away that quickly, he was so sure that Harry had been telling him something different... But he was so "sorry". Ron felt his anger flare, but it didn't feel free; it felt like someone was spurring him on, but before he could think further upon it, a voice broke through the mist once more.

"Join me Ron Weasley and you will never be set aside again, you will have everything your heart desires, you shall be wealthy and respected, your named will burn in history forever, and the girl you love will choose you over Potter." Ron felt his eyes waver,

"Choose me over Potter." He muttered in a dreamy voice. The dark man was nodding now; he was smiling a horrific smile that made him shiver no more.

_Darker change_

_Darkness come forth _

_Bind the light, let things rearrange _

Something changed within Ron and he finally cleared his vision just as You-Know-Who chanted the curse and pointed his wand at him. He regretted his mistake straight away as he felt a coldness overcome him, pushing him back further into his mind. He struggled with the darkness but he couldn't resist it now, he was too weak and the voices had sedated him into a false sense of security. The force of the evil overtaking him pushed the chair over backwards and made him thrash on the ground. There was a moment of hope when he thought he would escape but his eyes met with the red and he was overwhelmed. He was pushed to a corner of his mind where he could only watch.

The body of Ron Weasley stood and bowed to the foul wizard, Ron shook with anger and pushed against a wall with all his might, but it was all in vain, he could only watch as his body knelt and kissed the hem of You-Know-Who's robes. He flinched in revulsion as the body with his voice addressed the other wizard in a flat tone.

"My Lord, your orders?" You-Know-Who smiled and his eyes glinted with glee.

"You may retire to your chambers; you will attend to the prisoner tomorrow." He turned and walked to his desk and paid no attention to the reflection of what Ron once was, he glanced at the fallen pawn before he left the room. He could not stop himself as the body turned and walked through the halls of the mansion. The reflection seemed to know where it was going and all Ron could do was watch as he approached a door and entered a lavishly decorated room. He felt sick to his stomach as he remembered the condition he had left Harry in. He dreaded tomorrow when Harry would think he had betrayed him. The reflection made its way over to the mirror and Ron felt himself go cold as huge black eyes stared back at him.

_Oh Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry..._

* * *

**Here's chapter something, hope you've enjoyed this thus far and have seen a deeper meaning to the story. This fiction does indeed have a plot, I've left a fair amount of clues within this chapter and I intend to leave many more.**

**I'm a bit proud, I will admit to that, but I do like to hear what others think. What are your thoughts on Ron's current state, does anyone have any idea what will happen next, and lastly, who ever guesses the significance of the pawn will earn a mention. (It's is not that simple so please think carefully)**

**Do review, it refuels my ego.**

**Oh and disclaimer... I do not own Harry Potter...So on and so forth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Use of strong language near the beginning.**

* * *

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DUMBLEDORE?"

Lupin roared as he slammed the paper down on the kitchen table. The room was left in a stunned silence as the shambled gathering of the Order watched on with pity in their eyes. The news of Harry's capture had broken out across the newsstands only minutes after Voldemort himself made his famous appearance and Lupin had only arrived back in England hours after. He had been travelling, trying to rally and gather other werewolves to join their cause. He had reckoned that there must have been other people out there like him that didn't want to stand by and watch this all happen. His search had been unsuccessful and upon arriving back into London he was met with the news. Obviously he was furious.

"And you KNEW about this?" he spat at the old man across the table from him who sat with downcast eyes and hands neatly clasped together. "What have you been doing while Harry is out there somewhere SUFFERING?" he glared at Dumbledore, his breathing aggravated and his face flushed with anger. He started to pace, muttering to himself, "I should have been there, I should have run after him, Merlin James is going to hate me for this!"

Finally he slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands, shaking it as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Most of the Order were watching him with surprised looks, Lupin was acting completely out of character and some wondered if the death of his last friend had been too much. He had left the country only days after his death, after fleeing from the Ministry. Those who had seen him had not recognised him, he had been a wreck, and nothing was going to stop him in that state, so of course he missed the disappearance of Harry and now he blamed himself for not being there.

Molly looked at him with dull eyes, she was in a state, her son had gone missing just after Harry had made the headlines, she was sick with worry at what had happened to him. Had he been killed to taunt Harry further, or had he been taken and used to threaten Harry, or had he simply lost it and left his old life behind? Nobody knew where he was and the whole Weasley family were praying that he was safe. Lupin stood again and glanced at Molly before questioning Dumbledore once more,

"And Ron is missing too?" he spat at the elder wizard,

"An Unfortuna-" but he was interrupted

"UNFORTUNATE? What the hell are you playing at! You should have realised that Voldemort would go after his friends; he knows that's Harry's weakness! They should have been protected! You're bloody lucky Hermione isn't dead with Voldemort's reputation! How could you of been so blind?" Lupin was pacing again and Molly was looking at him in thanks and worry, none of the others had spoken yet, they were all waiting for Remus to ask the question,

"Remus, I've found him." Lupin stopped pacing and looked at the man across from him. "And we will find them both and bring them back." Lupin sneered,

"Like hell I will." He muttered, but Dumbledore continued none the less,

"Voldemort seems to have taken his old base that was established through the first uprising. I believe Harry is being held at Riddle Manor-" Lupin let out a growl,

"That bastard didn't take him back to that graveyard again?" Lupin was livid once more,

"No, in fact Riddle Manor is in a castle ruin, yet time had been kind to this place, there are many security wards and passages blocking our way, we will need the help of a curse breaker. I wonder, Molly, if-"

"Bill was home the night Ron disappeared, I'm sure he'll want to help out in any way he can." Dumbledore nodded,

"Thank you Molly." He glanced at Lupin before he continued, "I will need to set up a plan of action and anyone whiling to help is welcome, although I do warn you that it is Voldemort we're dealing with, but I must ask this, that none of you do anything foolish, concerning Harry." He stopped and looked pointedly at Lupin who merely glared. He stood up and Dumbledore watched him carefully,

"Albus... Why isn't he dead?" The room went cold and everyone waited for his reply, of course everyone was wondering the same thing, what was Voldemort playing at? "I can't deal with- If I knew he was alive- I just can't think about- about what is happening to him. Why haven't we got a body?" he managed to hold back a strangled sob as he waited for his answer.

"I don't know Remus. I'm sorry." He wouldn't look Lupin in the eye as he replied and most of the Order stared at him through shocked eyes. "All I know is that there is still someone to fight for."

There was a long pause as the words washed over the Order as they sat in silence and wondered what was going to happen next. Lupin paced and wrung his hands together, he was a mess, his hair was untamed and his eyes looked bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in days. He was silently cursing and hoping that wherever Sirius was now, he wasn't angry with him for what had happened. He had died with the knowledge that Harry was safe but it had all been shattered as Harry had run into the darkness after his killer. A headache formed behind his eyes and he screwed up his eyes in frustration.

The room jumped when a burst of flames appeared in front of Dumbledore, Lupin shielded his eyes and when the light died he opened them to find Dumbledore holding a letter cornered with black and a wax seal hiding the contents. Dumbledore looked up at Lupin and then unfolded the letter, cutting through the seal with a flick of a finger. His eyes passed quickly over what was written and he nodded to himself. Lupin waited with baited breath as Dumbledore gave him a calculating gaze. Finally he blinked quickly as if awakening from a doze and he handed over the letter.

The Order watched as his face became paler and his breathing shallower. The letter dropped from his hands and floated back onto the table. The silence hung over them for a time before it was shattered by the bang of the door.

Tonks stumbled in with her pink hair flying wildly, she was muttering,

"God damn umbrella stand, every bloody time-" she stopped as she noticed the whole room staring at her. She blushed a little before grinning and giving Lupin a small glance. "I came as soon as I got your message Professor Dumbledore. What have I missed?"

Lupin glanced at the letter once more before turning towards Tonks, his eyes burned with the name _Severus Snape..._

* * *

Harry groaned as he came around and sat up slowly in the dark. What had happened? He was sure he was talking to Ron when- when they had came. Harry tried to make out the shapes around him, wondering if any of them were his friend slumped in agony. Surely, they hadn't- no, if they were going to they would have killed Ron upon arrival. Harry knew that Voldemort wanted him for something more sinister. He could only hope that wherever Ron was he wasn't suffering. Harry held his head in his hands and tried to suppress the shout of guilt that was pushing its way up. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could have done to prevent the situation they were in now. If only he had carried on running and avoided Ron completely.

Harry sat himself up against the cool wall of his cell and let out a sigh, the feeling of support was a small comfort that he liked to think he was allowed, he laughed a little and thought about what he needed the most; a good sleep in a normal and comfortable bed. He indulged himself in memories of his dorm in the Gryffindor tower. He imagined himself lying back on the soft and warm bed after a long day at Hogwarts, trying to forget the hardships he had carried in those times. Harry chuckled again, oh how he wished to worry about petty things such as Cho Chang and potions essays.

Harry felt himself reach out as he tried to pull the drapes around his bed, he saw the vivid red and gold and for a small moment and even felt the material as it ran through his fingers. His hand dropped to his side when he opened his eyes to the darkness once more. He sighed and held back a sob of longing. Harry had to be strong, he knew that now. He had to think of things with a set mind. He wasn't weak, he wouldn't yield and least of all would he join the monster that kept him here. No longer would he bow to his commands, he would stand for what was right, no matter the consequence. Harry started wondering about what Voldemort had told him. He had never heard of the term Horcrux and therefore he had no idea why he was one or why that word was related to him at all. All he knew was that Voldemort was keeping him alive for a reason and that meant he could push the boundaries without fear of death. Death, he thought about it for a while. He was no longer afraid of it, but that did not mean he felt no fear. Harry only feared what death would bring, such as the separation from his friends and the end of hope for the wizarding world.

Harry let out a small growl, he didn't want to be the last hope of the wizarding world, and why in god's name would a society set their hopes on one small child that happened to get lucky. He banished those thoughts before he lost his temper. He had to remain level headed, he couldn't lose control, he had to use his facade to fool Voldemort, any weakness would be used against him, and so he had no intention of revealing anything.

The darkness was pressing in once more and Harry felt himself drift into the void,

_He was in that room again, where it had happened. He stared at the tinted flooring where he had lain her body, where he had knelt and handed himself over to that monster. Harry shivered against the howling winds that tore against his hair and clothes. He stumbled about the room and held his arms around his torso, trying with all his might to stay warm. He turned his back on the room and pushed away the memories as he squinted up at the window. He could hardly see against the blinding light and he cursed the darkness yet again. The face of iniquity laughed at him and Harry glared into what he hated the most. He tried to adjust to the light but it beat him back and Harry sighed as he was rejected by the very thing that kept him going. The wind reached an unbearable height when all at once it stopped and Harry felt the fear grasp him around the heart. _

"_You're the one who brought the darkness." A voice crashed through the silence and Harry spun around to meet brown eyes, eyes that were questioning him. His heart constricted and he stuttered,_

"_I- I couldn't stop, It wasn't – I didn't mean- I'm so sorry." The girl tilted her head at him and then rubbed her arms with her hands and shivered._

"_Why is it so cold?" Harry could only stare at her as she looked around the room, "I- what happened, I – I don't remember?" Harry looked away from her; did she know that she was dead? He didn't answer her question but offered her a smile and asker one of his own. _

"_What's your name?" The girl blinked at him and then frowned._

"_I'm not sure, I don't think- Maybe, I'm sure my name is Beth." Harry nodded at her reassuringly, _

"_And do you have a last name?" She frowned once more and closed her eyes._

"_No- I can't think, what's going on?" Harry looked away from her and didn't answer, his voice dying in his throat. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" she yelled all of a sudden and the wind picked up again and crashed into Harry; who fell back and bashed his head against the floor. The wind stopped and in a flash the girl was next to him._

"_I'm sorry- I didn't mean to, are you okay?" Harry sat up and gave her an uncertain smile. _

"_Yes, don't worry, I'm fine." Harry blinked when she disappeared and reappeared across the room. She was huddled against the wall and she had her legs drawn into her chest. Her eyes were scared as they filled with tears._

"_I-I don't understand!" She sobbed and Harry looked at her with an understanding gaze. He did not try to comfort her; he merely sat and gave her the comfort of company. After a while her sobs retreated and she watched Harry as he squinted at the light._

"_What are you doing here?" she said aloud causing Harry to jump a little. He turned to look at her and struggled to find the words to answer her. "Why do you let the man hurt you?" she questioned in her innocent voice. Harry closed his eyes and pushed away at the head ache. _

"_I don't wish to stay here." He finally said, he didn't want to look at her anymore; the guilt was already eating away at him. She had been so afraid in her last moments, it was hard to look at her as a grey version of what she once was. It was strange, she was a ghost yet Harry could still see the exact shade of her round eyes. He shivered as the memory hit him again._

_The girl was about to speak again when a crash made them both jump and look around. The girl huddled a little closer to him and looked back before whispering,_

"_They are coming." _

Harry was roughly pulled to his feet and pushed from the cell; he stumbled about the corridors still thick with sleep and thoughts about the little girl named Beth. He hardly realised where he was going and he quietly mumbled to himself,

"Where's Ron? Where did you take him?"

The deatheater remained silent and Harry grew more alert. He whipped around and grabbed at the masked wizard; shaking him hard and yelling, "WHERE IS RON? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" The deatheater growled and back handed him, pushing him against the double wooden doors. Harry was thrown backwards into the room and he landed on his back before scrabbling to his feat and running at the man robed in black once more. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS! RON?" he started yelling, "RON?" The doors swung shut with a snap and Harry wiped the blood from his mouth before turning around to face what was to come.

Voldemort was sitting in a high backed chair, Nagini around his shoulders and Harry's wand in his hand. Harry noticed a mass of people at the back of the room. They sat in silence and Harry could feel their fear radiating off them. Harry glared at Voldemort as he smiled,

"Where is he?" The other wizard merely chuckled and gestured with his hand to someone who stood beside him, hidden in the shadows. Harry waited as the figure stepped forward. His breath caught in his throat as he recognised the red hair and freckles, but something was wrong, in place of his blue eyes, sat black orbs that glinted with malevolence. Harry stared at him,

"Ron...?" The figure smiled at him and let out a laugh,

"I heard you were looking for me Harry..."

* * *

**Feeling depressed once more, that means you guys get a chapter! **

**This chapter was written and lost when MY BLOODY STUPID LAPTOP DECIDED TO FAIL ON ME AND SHUT DOWN BEFORE I COULD SAFE ANYTHING.**

**You would have got this chapter yesterday if there hadn't been any... Incidents... **

**So, chapter what's it's name. I hope some more clues have been picked up on yet, unfortunately nobody has guessed the meaning of the pawn in the last chapter and rightly so! I didn't want it to be too easy. In this chapter you can really get a feel for some good old Dumbledore bashing and what Harry really means to everyone. **

**I reintroduced Beth because I felt her importance was...well important to bring back into the plot line. Ironically enough, Beth means breath of life in Scottish. What are your thoughts on her character? What do you think she means to Harry? **

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Oh and sorry for the delay, I have been rather busy with O. and I will continue to be busy for the next month or so. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Freedom is in peril; defend it with all your might." _

The rooms at the travel inn may have been bad before, but now one specific room was a tip; a space strewn with books and papers with scrawled handwriting on them. Clothes were across the floor and hanging over the end of the bed. The room was in darkness, the thick and torn curtains were blocking out most of the early summer sunshine. From one glance it looked like nobody was living in there.

Hermione Granger moved from the shadows, her gaze resting on the papers in her hands. The crumpled newspaper looked like it had been read a fair few times but Hermione was reading it as if it had been the latest news. If one looked closer they would see her bloodshot eyes and the dark circles underneath them.

"Oh Harry..." she whispered in a hoarse voice as she watched him in the photo as he flinched at the flashes.

She had been so unprepared when the news had come. Of course she had known that Harry had been taken because she had been there, but this article came from the darkness and had swooped down on her before she had been ready to take it. Already she had been offered a chance to stay with the Weasley's but she hadn't wanted to. She felt like she would be intruding on their family heart break. Instead Hermione had left, literally.

She had woken to an owl on her window ledge, she had taken the paper and paid her knut and before she had even reached the second line she had panicked and packed everything she could reach before flinging herself out of the front door and racing down her street in the early morning hours before anybody had been able to rise and stop her.

Now Hermione sat in a drab hotel room in an inn far from where she lived, looking at the crumpled newspaper and clutching a photograph of her parents. She hadn't regretted her decision back in her bedroom, but something had made her wonder why she had made her choice. Usually Hermione was a very rational girl who thought out what she would do, this aspect didn't make her afraid of risks or danger but it usually ensured the survival of her two best friends, those very friends who were now missing with their fate hanging in the balance. Hermione chuckled to herself, Harry was missing and so was his recklessness, Hermione had to step up to the plate and replace what was gone from her normal life which coincidently wasn't that normal.

"What have you done to me boys?" she asked aloud and then let out a snigger and made her way over to the tiny bathroom. She pulled the cord to get the light to flicker on and then she studied her appearance before recoiling. She hadn't slept much, she had been too worried about keeping up her guard at night, she wasn't stupid, and if Ron had been targeted then surely she would be next. Hermione then tried to rake her fingers through her tangled hair, they met countless knots and after a few futile minuets she had given up and let out a huff of resignation.

She also hadn't eaten well over the past couple of days; because she had been in such a rush to leave on that morning, she had only been able to grab about two hundred and fifty pounds from under her dresser. She had been saving for a car in the future and hadn't managed to get much together. She has tried getting jobs around the town but because she was away for most of the year she wasn't able to feel like she fitted in. She didn't know many of the people around her age and those that she had known had gone astray and forgotten about her as soon as she had turned eleven. Hermione let out another sigh and tried to sort out her money situation. She had plenty to get a roof over her head for a couple of nights before she moved on, but if she wasn't careful she would lose out on her money for food and water, not to mention any medical supplies she might need if she were to run into any trouble. Hermione shivered at the thought. Hermione nodded at herself; she had to make sure that she would be in perfect health encase the time came for her to fight for her life or her freedom.

After she had left, Hermione had set herself the one goal that anybody in her position would have done; find Harry and now Ron and aid them in any way she could. Hermione wasn't fooling herself with the idea that she could just walk into Voldemort's lair and pluck her friends from his grasp, because she was far from competing with those monsters and she had no doubt in her mind that it would lead to her death and maybe the death of her friends. None the less she would try her best to gather enough information to aid the Order and any Aurors that were working for the case.

Hermione clenched her jaw as she glanced at the photo once more. She couldn't rein her anger in for Dumbledore. She hated that Voldemort had been right, that nothing had been done to help Harry and nobody seemed to even know that he was missing. Hermione cracked her knuckles and tried to push Dumbledore from her mind. She had been too preoccupied after Harry had gone missing to realise that his capture had been kept under wraps, signifying that Dumbledore hadn't really accepted that Harry had been taken from him and from under his nose too!

Dumbledore had failed Harry and now Ron, she would not follow in his footsteps and fail to aid her friends in any way she possibly could.

* * *

It was about 5AM when she was dragged from her single bed by rough hands and thrown to the ground. Still thick with sleep, she hadn't realised what was going on until she was dragged to her feet and backhanded across the cheek. All at once she was on full alert and she lashed out, she kicked the man holding her from behind in the shins and he cried out and loosened his grip on her. Then she ran head long into the robbed man in front of her, grabbing him around the middle and taking him to the floor in one sweep. He let out a shriek of surprise before growling and shoving her off him. She fell onto her side and her head collided with the bed post and momentarily stunned her.

Out of the three figures in her room, only one remained standing, and he had his wand trained on her, waiting her to give him an excuse to use it. Hermione had thankfully fallen asleep fully dressed and therefore had her wand tucked up in her sleeve. In this moment she let it slide into her hand before shooting a disarming spell at the deatheater in front of her. He casually flicked his wrist and blocked it but his eyes widened behind his mask as a stupefy curse closely followed. He was unable to block it in time so he ducked, the curse bounced off of the door behind him and then crashed into the back of his head. The man looked dazed but the spell had been weakened so he did not fall to the floor.

The first man was now back on his feet and he was warily pointing his wand at Hermione. She tried to calm her racing heart as the deatheater she had tackled also joined him and glared at her. Hermione had a split second before they would fire, so she leapt up and grabbed the nearest thing in reach. She hurled the heavy lamp at the pair in black and they focused their attention on the flying object, the man on the left forgot about his magic and shrieked and ducked, clasping his hands over his face, but before the lamp could make contact, the wire that plugged it into the wall snapped taut and the lamp fell with a thud onto the carpet in front of the men.

Hermione cursed as they started to laugh at her and her failed attempt of attacking them. Instead of waiting for them to recover she sent a stinging hex at the man who had cried out, singling him out as the weakest of the pair. It made contact with his face and he howled as a burn mark seared across his cheek bone and caused him to stumble further back. The other deatheater had not wasted his time and tried to disarm her but she managed to block it in time. In the confusion of the dazed deatheater Hermione had failed to notice that the weaker deatheater had disapparated. She jumped at the pop and then she was hit with a stinging hex that blasted her across the room and into the hands of the deatheater that had just disapparated. She cried out as the curse made contact but it was muffled by a hand that came up to cover her face. She started panicking as she couldn't wriggle free and take a breath. She struggled and tried to head butt the man behind her. The back of her head knocked into the forehead of the deatheater and he grunted and cursed but removed his hand.

She then turned her face around and bit down on the only thing she could see; his nose. The deatheater yelled as she bit down as hard as she could. He started grasping at her throat and tried to strangle her but she just increased the pressure until he yelled and cursed her before throwing her away from him. She managed to keep her balance and spat out the man's blood as she took in deep breaths. The man was beside himself; he was yelling in pain but also looking at her incredulously.

"You! How can you- That's disgusting behaviour!" he squealed as he pointed his finger at her, obviously forgetting what he mission was. Hermione blinked in surprise and glared at the man before blasting him off his feet. He collided with the wall and slid down it. He moved to get up again but the dazed deatheater finally lost his balance and toppled over on top of him.

The remaining deatheater looked at Hermione with a calculating gaze; she didn't underestimate this particular man. He had yet to say a word and his steady eyes seemed to watch her every move as if he was memorising her techniques.

With one fluid movement he had disarmed her and knocked her back into the wall with a silent spell. Hermione worriedly cast around for something to protect herself with but found nothing. The man seemed to sense her panic and smirked at her before striding across the room and grasping her wrist. He leaned into her and looked at her with dead eyes. She tried hard not to blink but stared back into his eyes. The deatheater bared his teeth and raised his hand to strike her, but before he could Hermione had lashed out with her fist. It connected with his jaw and she felt her knuckles break with the contact. The deatheater's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell like a dead weight.

Hermione stood there for a second before she got over her shock and hopped about the room cradling her broken hand. In a part of her mind she was reeling with excitement; that she had been able to take out three deatheaters, but the rational side of her mind reminded her that she had won with pure dumb luck and should waste no time on dealing with the men and then getting on the move.

"Shit shit shit!" She whispered under her breath as she tried to retrieve her wand and felt a sharp pain run over her hand. She cursed and picked up the wand with her left hand and stunned the groaning man under the other stunned deatheater.

Hermione stood in shock amongst the three bodies of the deatheaters, she looked around at what she had done and then glared at the three men. She roughly kicked them out of her way as she started to gather her things together.

Her ears pricked as she heard scrambling footsteps and she straightened up to face the oncoming danger. The light had been off throughout the entire attack so she whispered _lumos_ before pointing her wand at the open door.

Slowly a figure peered around the door way and gasped at the sight, Hermione made out shabby robes and a tired looking man with scars across his face.

"Hermione!" Lupin cried when he saw her and she let out a huge sigh of relief before lowering her wand and smiling gratefully.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me." She said shakily...

* * *

Voldemort was in his study, he was gazing into the fire and thinking about what had occurred to him that day. The Weasley's transformation had done what he had planned. Harry had stepped onto a rug which had then been pulled out from underneath him. His face was still in the Dark Lord's mind and he smiled at the memory. The boy had stuttered and shook his head in denial. His plan had worked well on the boy but Voldemort still felt that there was something inside Harry that hadn't broken. Yes the boy had been crushed at the muggle girl's death, but something seemed to remain and continued to be resilient.

Voldemort hissed in anger, nothing had been as hard as breaking the boy. He didn't seem to yield even when Weasley had turned against him. Voldemort wondered for a second if he had figured out what he was trying to do to him, but Voldemort shook his head in denial.

"The boy is not thinking rationally enough for that." He said to himself in a low tone that would have turned anybodies blood to ice.

Voldemort wondered what he would do next, he had already sent out his deatheaters to track and locate the mudblood Granger so she could be brought to him, but that didn't seem like enough. Voldemort strode across his study and looked out at the night sky. The room was dark and only lit by the floods of moonlight, the shape of the window had been imprinted on the carpet and only his shadow seemed to darken it.

He started thinking about how he could use the boy. He wanted to keep his remaining Horcrux alive but he intended it to be much more interesting than keeping the boy in a cell for the rest of his existence. Voldemort wanted him fully protected and undamaged. He couldn't reverse what Dumbledore had done to the boy's mind, but if he could make Potter see that he was only a puppet in this war, maybe he had a chance at influencing the boy.

Voldemort thought back to the first time he laid eyes on him after his rebirth. He was the spitting image of his father the auror and this had made his blood boil, that man had evaded him three times before he had finally got him. Voldemort had used Harry's blood to aid in his return and he now realised his mistake. He had bound himself to the boy in a way that there was no turning back. There was only one thing Voldemort could think; Harry's blood would be his key to returning to what he was before that night in Godric's Hollow. He would continue down this path and return to his former glory. Voldemort would have to study his ritual books and hunt down the tasks he would have to complete.

Voldemort would secure his Horcrux and Harry would turn over a new leaf in complete ignorance...

* * *

**Yes, A short and pointless chapter. I KNOW?**

**I hope you guy realize how mentally exhausted I am and that I still managed to produce a chapter, albeit a crappy dappy one. Here is chapter 10 DOUBLEFIGURESLUL I hope you like it and I hope that some people will pick up on the major hint at the end. What are your thoughts on the Hermione interlude and her scene. How do you think she did against those nasty deatheaters? I think she deserves a good old pat on the back.**

**I want to know what people think of this story on a whole, I hope people don't think it's just Harry bashing, I promise I actually have a plot for this story!**

**I don't know how much time I will have to keep up with this story in future, so I'll respond with the reviews I get. I'd like some more as every writer does, so let me give you a deal; The more reviews the longer the chapters will be and the more frequently I will update XD**

**GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS MY MINDLESS READING SLAVES**

**...**

**All my love and cuddles, JadedHowl **


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you guys really think I'd leave out this tasty scene (; Enjoy**

* * *

"Ron?" That was all Harry could say, "Ron..I wha- Ron...?" He was shaking his head, slowly at first but then he became more frantic. "How- You... Ron?" Harry's world was crashing down around him. He felt like all the air had vanished and his heart leapt in his chest.

Ron was smiling at him, but it sent shivers down Harry's spine. This wasn't Ron.

"What the HELL have you done?" he spat at Voldemort, who merely raised his brow in amusement. Harry growled at him and glared before looking back at the fake Ron. This Ron stood to his full height, he held his head high and his chin pointed forwards. His hair was still a flaming red but it looks so much more graceful. It was swept back apart from a few strands that sat in front of his eyes. His cold dead and _black _eyes. This was not Ron.

The impostor stood with its hands behind its back, he wore dark robes with royal blue linings, and a sliver clasp held the outer garments together with ease. This Ron looked like he was from the aristocracy, not the cosy and laidback known as the Burrow. Nothing resembled his best friend before him and therefore Harry shook his head, this wasn't him, this must be some sort of trick.

It was like the impostor had read his mind,

"Would you like me to prove myself Potter?" he asked sharply and Harry recoiled at the ice in his words. Harry just continued to stare at him with a glare that made him shake in anger.

"First year, how did we become friends with Hermione Granger?" The impostor smirked at him before answering,

"I believe we saved the _mudblood_ from a rampaging troll." Harry growled as he insulted Hermione.

"Ron would never call her that disgusting name." He said quietly with a small smirk, he still didn't believe this was the real Ron, "it can't be yo-" but the impostor interrupted him before he could finish,

"Second year, we pushed Lockhart into the chamber of secrets to go save my silly little sister. There was a rock fall when the bastard attacked us and we we're separated. You went on alone." Harry just shook his head and looked away from him. The impostor started to walk forward slowly,

"Third year we met snuffles and I found out that my rat Scabbers was that low life Pettigrew. It all took place in the shrieking shack. I broke my leg when Black attacked me, later you fought off over one hundred Dementor's. Your patronus is a stag, like your father's." Harry opened his mouth but had nothing to say to him, his eyes were searching his face, trying to see some sort of mishap or mistake but there was nothing.

Ron was now standing right in front of Harry and he was smiling, gleefully. He leaned in and whispered,

"Need I go on?" Harry flinched away from him as he felt his cool breath on his face. He took more steps back and almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away.

"Ron-" Harry said in a quiet voice, "What have you done?" Ron smirked at him and then glanced back at Voldemort, who was watching the scene with glistening eyes.

"I've come to my senses Harry! I've joined the winning side," he paused to nod at Voldemort who returned the gesture with a hard gaze. "Harry, why should this world be ripped apart by war, why can't you see the sense in joining him," he paused again and looked at him with softer eyes "and me?"

Harry wasn't looking at him anymore, his mind was blocking out the image of Ron almost pleading with him, instead he focused on the anger that was rising in his chest, the bubbling heat that was making him shake, and he glared at the man that had caused all of this. Finally his anger broke and he stormed past Ron and towards Voldemort, who was now on his feet and welcoming Harry with a smile in his blood red eyes.

Harry had no control at what happened next, but all he knew was his magic bursting from his hand and pushing the chair that Voldemort had previously vacated through the air and smashing into the far wall of the main chamber. The force of the wandless magic had made Voldemort take a few steps back and his eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger.

Harry made to step forward but an arm came around his neck in a choke and held him in place. He felt Ron breathe in his ear, but he didn't taunt him, he merely kept him from attacking his Lord further.

Harry suddenly felt the urge to fall to the ground and sleep for eternity, he sagged a little but Ron kept him from falling. Voldemort strode towards him until he was inches away from his face. Harry's scar burnt fiercely but he kept his eyes on Voldemort's bone white face. Harry could see that Voldemort was trying to calm his anger, his eyes flashed and his fists were clenched together, but he remained composed and forced a wicked smile upon his snake like face.

"Well done Harry," he paused flashing Harry his sharp teeth, "_again!" _ He whispered with near excitement. Harry felt his brow furrow and he let his confusion flash across his face. Voldemort watched him steadily before looked at Ron standing behind him.

"Release him Weasley." Harry drew on all his strength as Ron let him stand on his own. He stumbled but remained standing. Ron was watching him warily and his wand was out and trained on his heart. Harry took a few steps back and continued to look at Voldemort.

"I said again Harry, do it!" Harry took a deep breath and shook his head,

"I can't, I don't know how." Voldemort frowned at him as if he were scolding him like a student in his class. Harry looked away, his cheeks burning with shame.

"Hm," Voldemort mused, "your magic was used on instinct?" He was talking to himself and he looked away from Harry and frowned again. He moved away from Harry and started pacing. Harry glanced at Ron and found him still staring at him, his wand out and never leaving his form. Harry looked at him with a hard stare, he tried to look past his eyes and see the real Ron, but the darkness just fought him back and put out his fire of hope that lingered in his mind. This was Ron, but he had changed. Harry couldn't stand to see that glare and he looked at the ground and tried to process the information. There was a possibility that Ron had been under the imperious curse, but then again, why where his eyes so dark and focused, usually those under the curse had a dazed look about them.

Harry felt cold as he went over his situation, Voldemort hadn't brought him here to hurt him, he had been taken to hurt Harry in the deepest possibly way, he had torn away that bond of friendship, he had broken Harry's trust. Harry suddenly realised that he was shaking and he clenches his fists together, his nails dug into his palms, but he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel a thing.

Flashes of their friendship danced in front of his eyes, Harry yearned for the times where they had sat in the Burrow with Hermione and laughed about trivial things.

_Mate, we'll always be by your side, no matter what._

Ron's voice echoed in his ear and he looked up into the black eyes before turning away from him. Harry didn't trust himself to hold back his anger, and in a situation like this he needed to keep his head and act like none of this had happened. Harry struggled to put on a mask of indifference as Voldemort turned to face him once more.

"I insist on teaching you instinctual magic Harry." Voldemort said quietly, but effectively breaking through the suffocating silence. Harry felt his breath hitch in his chest,

"You want to teach me?" he asked curiously before he could stop himself. Voldemort chuckled darkly at his response, he nodded at Harry.

"As I said. I _insist." _ The words made Harry shiver involuntarily; he glared at Voldemort before answering,

"I have nothing to learn from you, I have no wish to become a monster." Harry expected to be cursed but he recoiled as Voldemort let out a laugh, as if Harry had been joking with him in a friendly manner.

"I suggest you comply Harry, arrangements for your training have already been set in place." Harry stared at Voldemort, barely keeping the look of fright from flitting across his face. He studied Voldemort and recognised a look a glee and accomplishment as it graced his snake like features. Harry growled under his breath and replied quietly,

"Surely you realise I have no intention in joining you willingly?" Voldemort's eyes glinted in anticipation,

"Of course Harry, I could expect nothing less from you..." Voldemort kept his eyes on Harry as he walked over to where Ron stood, he barely missed brushing shoulders with the red head and when he stopped walking he placed a thin and bony hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Ron flinched slightly but he continued to keep his wand pointed at Harry.

"That is why I made certain arrangements to ensure your agreement," he paused and Harry felt his insides go cold. Yes, Ron may be under Voldemort's control, but that didn't mean he was safe, it only meant that he was easier to kill. Harry stiffened as his mind wondered and rested with the image of Hermione. There was nothing to secure her safety. Nothing that Harry knew, that meant she was safe. Voldemort would never keep her alive, because of her parentage she was dead to the man that stood across from him, watching him intently for his reaction.

"You stay away from her." He whispered, trying to control the emotion in his tone but failing miserably. "There is no way you could get to her now, Dumbledore would anticipate that attack." Voldemort glared at him when he mentioned his headmaster, but he smile viciously before answering,

"But I got to you Harry." Voldemort walked towards him once more, staring at him with his blood red eyes, making Harry want to step back.

Harry looked away and accepted what had been said. Voldemort was right; he had been easily drawn out. He silently hoped that Hermione would not make his mistake again. Harry realised he was going to have to make a decision. He had to go forward with what Voldemort wanted, he had to protect those outside of this mess as well as those inside. He glanced up at Ron and made his decision.

"Why do you want to teach me?" he asked in a steady voice, his heart beating rapidly as he admitted this small defeat. Voldemort's eyes gleamed before answering.

"It would be foolish of me not to ensure my possessions were protected," Harry flinched and pushed away at his anger, Voldemort looked at him with a smirk, waiting for him to object, but Harry remained silent. "I can't let you walk around like a child; you must know how to keep yourself away from those who wish to harm you." Harry snorted before snapping back at him,

"The only one who wishes to harm me is you." He said pointedly. Voldemort shook his head and let out a cold laugh.

"Harry, you will come to learn that those who mean harm come in all forms, light and dark." He walked away from Harry and gave him no time to think about what he had said before he shot a non verbal spell at Harry from across the room. Harry felt his eyes widen before his instincts kicked in. He threw himself out of the spell and rolled across the floor. Before he could recover and stand, Voldemort had sent another spell racing towards him. Harry didn't have his wand so the curse hit him full in the chest and threw him across the hard floor.

Harry coughed and tried to take in a breath but Voldemort was merciless. He was at Harry's side before he could even blink, his wand was over his heart and Voldemort looked annoyed,

"Dead." He said quite simply. Harry held his breath but Voldemort did not fire, in fact he pointed away from him and offered a hand to help Harry off the floor. Harry gave him a dirty look and got up unaided. Voldemort smirked at him, "You can only dodge spells for so long Harry, if you're under attack by more than one person you would be outnumbered and dead within minutes." Harry brushed himself down and forced himself not to wince at the bruises rapidly forming on his back and head.

"Hardly fair that I have no wand, Riddle." He spat at Voldemort. Voldemort's wand flashed through the air and before Harry knew it he was thrashing under the Cruciatus curse. It was for less than half a minute but it left Harry gasping for breath. Voldemort glared down at him but did not move to inflict more damage.

"I demand respect Harry, you will do well to remember that." Harry felt his anger rise again and before he could stop himself, he was shouting,

"I will NOT respect the man that murdered my parents!" he was glaring at Voldemort and he hadn't even realised he was standing once more. Voldemort smiled,

"Good Harry! Your anger will fuel your core; use that anger to stop me." Harry was about to retort when Voldemort resumed his attack. Harry was dodging the attacks but before long he was on the ground and rubbing at the back of his head. Voldemort was looking at him irritably,

"You are not trying hard enough!" He spat at Harry as he got to his feet again. Harry glared at him and growled,

"You're not giving me the chance too!" Harry stopped short and realised what he was doing. He was bickering, _bickering with him! _Voldemort watched him carefully as he struggled to come to terms with what he was doing.

"You shouldn't need the chance," Voldemort hissed at him "Instinctual magic it something that comes naturally. You have to relax Harry." He smiled at him but Harry merely snorted but before he could reply he was thrown onto his back again. He crashed into the far wall and for a moment he saw stars.

"God damn it!" he growled as he struggled to get up again, Voldemort watched him as he failed to remain standing,

"You must never lose your concentration, if it slips at all, you've lost." Harry managed to remain on his feet as he glared at the man across the chamber. He waited for another attack but Voldemort swiftly turned his back on him and made to leave.

"Enough for now, I grow tired of your failures." He said in a voice laced with ice. He glanced at Ron who had remained quiet throughout the whole encounter, "Take Harry to his room," He paused to look at him over his shoulder. He let out a laugh that turned Harry's blood cold. "He needs some time to settle in."

Harry tried to go after him but his balance slipped and he fell forward, he looked up to find the door closing and Ron making his way towards him quickly. He was dragged to his feet and he offered no resistance as he was pulled out of the chamber and down the dark corridors. They passed the passage to the cells and Harry looked sideway at Ron in surprise. Instead he was taken deep into the Manor until they reached an oak door. Harry was roughly pushed through it and the door shut with a snap followed by the click of a lock. Harry sighed tiredly and turned around, his eyes widened and he gasped,

"Voldemort's really out done himself" he muttered to himself before leaning against the door and sliding down it to slump on the floor.

* * *

**Surprise surprise, I updated quickly. I even shocked myself! **

**This chapter would have been up yesterday If didn't hate me and reject my file ): ... *10 hours later*, this chapter would have been up this morning if I hadn't gotten into a massive argument and stormed out the house for the rest of the day -_-**

**A little bit of action for you here, sorry It's not brilliant, I'm not too good at writing action scenes. What do you think of Voldemort's antics? Have you guys picked up on any clues? I promise it's not a simple as it seems.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**~JadedHowl**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows has ended, it's a very sad thing, but instead of being sad that it's over, be glad that it even happened. Love for J.K. Rowling, who is the one that actually owns Harry Potter... Encase I forgot to mention..._**

* * *

Hermione Granger opened the door to the new hotel room and moved over to the bathroom. She was holding a small bucket of ice that she had sneakily borrowed from the bar down stairs. Once she was in the bathroom she pulled a towel out from the neat pile and opened it up and placed it in the sink. She then poured the ice cubes into the towel and bunched it up and secured the neck with a hair band that was on her wrist. Finally she sat down on the bath edge and gently placed her make shift ice pack on her throbbing and clearly broken hand.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" she muttered through clenched teeth, she was so angry with herself she could scream. Unconsciously she put more pressure on her injured hand which resulted in her yelping aloud and toppling backwards into the bath tub. Feeling rather ungraceful Hermione huffed and blew the hair out of her eyes.

"Hermione? You alright in there?" She jumped as Lupin called to her through the door. She tried to get out of the bath but she needed both of her hands to get out of her predicament. She sighed and called back,

"Er- I could use a _hand_- if that's alright?" The door opened as Remus Lupin replied,

"Sure, what's the probl-" but he stopped at the sight of her and fought the grin off his face. Hermione scowled at him and lost her patients, she had embarrassed herself enough tonight.

"Just pull me out Remus; I can't use my other hand!" Lupin's face softened a little and he made his way over to her and offered his hand. She grasped it and lifted herself up with ease, marvelling at the strength her old professor obtained. He seemed to read her mind and he grinned,

"It's a Werewolf thing- the strength." Hermione nodded and thanked him. He smiled but glanced at her hand which she was still cradling against her chest. "Let me see?" Hermione paused before removing her self-made icepack and showing him her bloodied and bruised hand. The blood wasn't all hers but she knew her knuckles were broken and possibly some other bones in her hand. Overall it looked like a misshaped and bulging horror. She grimaced when he ran his fingers lightly over the wound.

"Well I think you may have broken your second and third knuckle and there may be a fracture along the bone in your hand. Nasty but nothing that can't be fixed." He pulled out his wand and started waving it around,

"NO!" Hermione cried as she grabbed his wand from him. He looked up from her hand with a confused expression on his scarred face.

"Sorry-" she said quickly "But I have a feeling that magic is what made those Deatheaters find me." Lupin looked at her quietly before nodding, "We just can't risk anymore turning up here tonight. Voldemort seems to know that any magic that is performed in the muggle world is related to me and my location."

Lupin moved away from her and sighed; he rubbed his hands across his face and slumped onto the sofa. He held his head in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at her and gesturing to the sofa opposite him. Hermione sat and sighed at the cool ice helped dull the pain in her hand. She glanced up at her old professor and found him looking at her intently as if waiting for an explanation. When she didn't say anything Lupin spoke.

"What were you thinking, running away like that?" Hermione felt her cheeks burn in shame before she replied.

"I wasn't thinking-" Lupin cut across her in an exasperated tone,

"Exactly!-" But Hermione snapped back,

"I was acting! I couldn't stay there in my house like a sitting duck when anyone in their right mind would put two and two together and realize those men were after them! How could I get my parents into that? How could I let them be attacked and killed in their own home?" Hermione wasn't emotional in the sense that she would cry, but she was on the brink of yelling, he had to understand why she did what she had done.

"I wasn't going to get caught out, so I moved on." She finished and tried to steady her breathing, she was on the edge of her seat and staring accusingly at the man opposite her.

Lupin held his hands up in defence and replied, "I understand why you did it Hermione but I had expected you to think more rationally rather than running off in the dead of the night, leaving your parents with no explanation and moving out into the open where you are unprotected." He looked at her with a worried gaze before continuing.

"You're lucky I've been trailing Deatheaters ever since Harry's disappearance otherwise I would have not come across you. You were lucky enough that I arrived when I did!" Hermione frowned a little and snapped back,

"I had it under control!" Lupin looked at her with wide eyes,

"Oh really?" he accused,

"Yes in fact-" Lupin cut her off,

"I wouldn't say that was under control! You were attacked in the night by no less than three Deatheaters and had to resort to physical defence in order to save yourself! You've sustained an injury which you refuse to let me heal and your under age use of magic has put you under the Ministry's radar and effectively Voldemorts!" Hermione looked away from him and tried to calm herself down. The pain in her hand was pushing her to a breaking point and all she wanted to do was sleep in a nice cosy bed, free from worries about her safety and the lives of her two best friends.

"You're right, thank you for being there tonight and thank you for getting us a room." She spared the room a look and was impressed, there was a small living room and three doors leading off it, the first had been the bathroom so the other two would be the bedrooms. The place looked expensive and she wondered how her run down professor had afforded it. He read her mind,

"Just because I don't earn a lot in the wizarding world doesn't mean I can't earn a lot here." Hermione raised her eye brows at him but questioned him no further.

"Tomorrow I want to take you back to the Order, if you wish to heal yourself you'll need to be under full protection, not struggling along with muggle remedies and making mistakes." Hermione regarded him quietly before shaking her head,

"No, I don't want to go back to the Order." Lupin tilted his head to the side,

"Why ever not?" Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"Why else?" she spat, "Dumbledore." Lupin looked at her for a long time.

"I know how you feel." Hermione waited for him to go on but he remained quiet and began to look through his jacket pockets. She watched as he pulled out a letter with a broken seal, he placed it down on the coffee table between them and then motioned for her to read it.

Hermione read the letter slowly and felt the energy slowly drain from her limbs.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have been unable to return to you as the matter at hand has taken an unfortunate turn. Potter remains resilient towards the Dark Lord but this comes at a price. Upon arrival I had to witness his torture and heal him afterwards. He sustained difficult wounds and he was hard to heal. The Dark Lord has made no attempt to kill him yet and we Deatheaters have not been enlightened as to why. I regret that I have not be able to find out why the Dark Lord has acted in such a fashion, but I am afraid that Potter is being kept for some unknown reason. _

_Weasley was brought back with Potter and I saw little of him, he was believed dead until rumours of his betrayal flew amongst the ranks of men. Those who have seen him have told us that he was turned against Potter with a meeting with the Dark Lord. We have no other ideas as to how or why he was turned so easily but I believe that this was meant to break Potter. _

_The Dark Lord wants him for something and he will stop at nothing to get it. Protect Potter's friends as he knows of the boy's hero complex. My only clues as to what will happen in the future are this; Potter will be tortured until broken and Voldemort will build him once more. The motives behind this change of heart are unclear but I feel that you will understand why he has done this. The Dark Lord will get his information from Potter; he obviously already has broken into his mind and discovered something valuable. _

_I suggest you retrieve the boy within the week, for something is brewing, I can feel it. I will not be able to return or write to you for a while. Act now Headmaster before the Dark Lord finally gets what he wants from Potter._

_S. Snape. _

Hermione looked up at Lupin and felt her anger bubbling inside of her. She gave him back the letter and he stuffed it away again.

"I confronted Dumbledore about Harry two days ago. I had returned from my mission to find that Harry had not only been taken but paraded around like a prize by Voldemort! I was furious that he had done nothing to aid him. So I decided that I would take things my own way, I started tracking Deatheater movement in the hopes of finding out where they were keeping Harry." He stopped and looked out at the early morning light.

"Harry is missing and now so is Ron; I just couldn't stand being around him when he seemed to think nothing of the situation. Dumbledore was telling me about suspected locations when Severus's letter arrived. I was the first to read it and I wanted some answers from him. Dumbledore refused to elaborate on anything in the letter and that was when I lost it. I left and then I stumbled across you and here we are now." He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a few brief seconds.

Hermione had sat in silence as Lupin told her what had been going on. Her fire for Dumbledore had been rekindled and she frowned at the thought of the older man. She was on the same level as Lupin now and she understood that she needed to find out what was going on before proceeding. She looked up at Lupin before saying quietly,

"We leave for the Order tonight, we get our information and then leave, I have no desire to reside along a man who had no wish to aid my friends because of the statement, _for the greater good_. For how can there be any good when the base of it is twisted and rotten throughout."

Lupin's eyes gleamed in agreement and he leant over to shake her undamaged hand.

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered open and for a moment he had forgotten where he was and for a few blissful seconds Harry smiled, thinking he was awaking in his dorm in the Gryffindor tower. When he realized he was not on a bed but slumped on the floor, it all came rushing back. Harry groaned and sat up, rubbing his stiff neck and wishing he had been able to make it over to the bed the previous night.

He glanced at the enormous room around him and scowled, to Harry it was still a prison no matter how lavishly decorated it was. The room was predominantly black with a contrast of silver ornaments and splashes of deep crimson. Harry smiled; he could imagine this was the common room if he squinted his eyes so that they were almost shut.

At the centre of the room was a large double bed, fit for five with room around the edges, Harry groaned when he saw the comfy looking pillows and sheets, but he looked away again refraining from giving into Voldemort's luxuries and feeling a well of guilt as he remembered those cells he had been kept in. With a room like this, it almost didn't look like Harry was a prisoner at all, in fact Harry almost longed for a cell so that if the Order did find him they would not be suspicious once they arrived.

To the right of the bed there was a large sofa facing a warm looking fire, there was a coffee table with parchments and books upon it and Harry frowned, wondering if Voldemort expected him to do homework.

'_It couldn't get any worse' _Harry thought grimly at the image of Voldemort marking his work with a sharp quill and blood red ink, no, scratch that, blood for ink. Harry shivered and pushed that image away. He finally pulled himself to his feet and carefully made his way over to the middle of the room and caught a glimpse of the bathroom and groaned again, marble floors and sliver glimmered at him and Harry frowned and looked away,

"Stupid Voldemort, with his stupid nice room making me all confused and tired." Harry smiled to himself but his happiness was short lived, not a few moments since the words had been out of his lips, the room was plunged into darkness, even the fire turned into nothing but an empty space. Harry tried to make anything out but the darkness had successfully blinded him. Harry had been waiting for a catch like this,

"Oh crap..." he muttered as he heard moment from inside the room. Harry tensed up and waited for something to happen, all he could hear was his shallow breathing and the ticking of a clock from somewhere in the room. Just as he thought nothing was going to happen, all hell broke loose.

The wind picked up at an alarming rate and Harry struggled to remain standing, before he could even figure out what was going on, something wrapped tightly around his ankle and pulled him over and onto his back. The air rushed out of him and he struggled to take a breath as he was dragged across the highly polished floor towards a dark hole in the wall across the room. The light began to flicker and Harry was too disorientated to stop himself from being slammed against the bed post as the tugging on his ankle grew vicious.

"Hey!" he yelled and leant down to his ankle to try and remove whatever it was that held onto him so tightly. He fiddled around and barely made out what looked like a curtain tie in the flickering light. He huffed as he tried to untie it, only to be stopped by another one grabbing him around his left wrist. It yanked away his hand each time he tried to release himself. He growled and muttered "Stupid curtain tie." In response the curtain tie jerked his hand so that he punched himself in the face. Harry looked at the tie in annoyance and did the most childish thing he could think of; he stuck out his tongue.

There was a deep chuckle that reverberated around the room and made Harry look around quickly. He couldn't see anything and he hoped with all his might that Voldemort would not make a surprise appearance. Harry also took his time to look around the rest of the room, each time the lights went on Harry was met with a Cinderella looking scene, the contents of the room bobbing around and trying to get at him. Finally Harry had enough and yelled,

"STOP!"

At once the lights went back on and the fire started to flicker merrily as if laughing at Harry's misfortune. The curtain tie around his wrist retracted and returned to its rightful place but the one wrapped around his ankle did not move at all. Harry glared at it and spat, "Did you not here me?" In return the tie pulled upwards quickly, Harry yelped as he was hauled up into the air. He hung up-side-down and swung a little, turning in small circles as he did. Harry moaned to himself before muttering bitterly,

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Harry closed his eyes and let his arms fall limply, there was nothing he could do for now and he was too exhausted to pull himself up and try to release himself once more. The room grew a little colder all of a sudden and Harry opened his eyes, only to be faced with a white, misty and up-side-down face. Harry yelled in fright.

"Bloody hell!" and jerked away from the figure as she laughed at him.

"What are you doing up there Harry?" Beth asked with a mischievous tone, watching with round eyes and a raised brow. Harry tried to catch his breath and threw a small glare at the girl across from him.

"Don't even ask-" he was cut off when the curtain tie released him and let him fall and land sprawled out on the wooden floor below. Harry groaned and rubbed his head, "This bloody room!" he said exasperated and he waited for something to happen. When nothing did he hauled himself from the floor and made his way over to the sofa by the fire. Beth floated after him but said nothing, her arms crossed against her chest as she watched him disapprovingly.

Harry glanced at the clock on the small mantel piece and was surprised to find it was four thirty in the morning. Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the welcoming sofa, resisting the temptation to snuggle down into the bed behind him. Beth floated in front of the fire and watched as Harry put his legs up on the sofa and laid his head down to sleep.

"Harry-" Beth scolded quietly, "You're being stubborn." Harry kept his eyes close but frowned,

"Beth?" he said darkly,

"Yes?" she replied innocently,

"Shut up."

Harry did not see her smile in reply as he fell into a deep sleep that he thought he thoroughly deserved.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too. I thought I better bring in a little comedy otherwise we'd all get a little angsty and we wouldn't want that, would we! **

**The room works like this, if Harry has an ill thought towards Voldemort, it turns against him and attacks, I thought the idea of a nice room being nasty would get across the idea that things are not what they seem. There will be some more Beth/Harry interaction soon, I just loved writing them together! Remember that she is a key character, so watch close! **

**Anyone picked up on any clues? Please take a little time to review, it means a lot to me when I get some feedback! **

**~JadedHowl**

**I own this plot line -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I recommend you listen to this as you read this next section: This Mortal Coil- Song To the Siren: if you wish to get the full effect from this confusing chapter**

* * *

The light was golden, flickering as if on fire, in fact. It cut channels through the sky as it dawned on a horizon. From an angle, one could catch a glimpse of the light as it glowed around dust particles. If one watched carefully they would see the particles smile in contentment as they floated through the atmosphere. One could be resentful towards those moments, those moments that were so carefree and pure. Moments that could get washed away in the heavy ways of life, lost in the abyss of ignorance.

There was a shutter disturbance, an intake of breath, followed swiftly with a sigh of resignation.

Voldemort frowned.

The light was filtering in and one would have to squint to make out anything. Eyes would be closed, a hand lightly placed across them to aid the mind back into sleep. No sleep would return, not after then. Laughter would wake one; the sweet tones would whisk anyone from the realm of the beyond. Movement would be next, a roll of the mind and they would wake, stepping from the morning and into the hellish turn that would haunt any girl of her age.

From a distance it seemed like a memory, a flash of events that weren't really imprinted enough to make out properly. In fact the ink of the colour would flow through the scene and elude anyone who was prying. There was a kitchen, with a table and chairs to one side. On a chair a young man would sit in the same seat every morning and devour what was placed in front of him. If one would enter the young man would not glance. He would not look up and take her in for one very last time. She would wonder if he knew, if he had known it was her last, would he of looked? The girl smiled as she took him in. His brown eyes were rounded and still kept him young, gold hair fell across his brow and cheek bones flowed in handsome ways. Those who knew him would know why there were bags under his eyes.

The door down the hall drifted open; the young girl looked longingly at the boy before moving on and casting the scene to the back of her mind, where it would reside forever. Her foot steps were slow as she made her way towards the morning light that was still blinding.

A routine carried her as if she were really there, but it was a dream, only a dream would be this beautiful. Spring leaves would rustle in the air and sunshine was alight all under its touch. There was a white path, a path of pavement that led the girl on. Sweet smelling flowers met ones senses and the girl would take breath, of course she would always stop by the roses, for their sent would rest her mind and keep her pace steady. Her path had to be steady.

Endless houses would reside on her right and dark tarmac would score the roads where cars drove little. The neighbourhood was safe, nobody, not anyone would expect darkness to tarnish their door steps. None the less, it had.

The wind was a warm breeze that warmed a smile and cooled a thought. It drew clouds across the sky with tender hands, and brushed pollen from flower tips. The girl sneezed but the sound was distant and there was no-one there to bless her. Walking in a daze of thought, the young girl moved onwards until she reached an over pass. Taking her time and easily missed the signs, the girl moved under the bridge and stopped on the other side. There she would usually wait for her friend. The girl with the red hair would run towards her from the road alongside the bridge, she would grin at her as she pushed her long hair up into a messy pony tail. She wasn't here today and the girl waited in wonder as she strived to remember her friend's name. The struggle caused a frown to grace her face and the first claws of cold dread dug their way in.

Moving on with her route she realized that something was amiss, but answers would not be found here. So instead she made her way towards the park, her pace quickened and her eyes darting, failing to acknowledge that the scenery looked almost fairy tale-like. At the centre of the park there was a gazebo, painted in pristine white, with flower boxes and benches to sit upon. This memory would normally be filled with happy voices and laughter. The place had a magic feel to it, as if one could sit and watch the world go by and not age a day. Today though, there was something very wrong.

There were flowers, in fact there were piles of them, surrounding the gazebo and stopping anyone from walking there. With the flowers there were messages written in smudged ink, alongside photos of a girl with gold hair and large brown eyes. The girl frowned at the photos, what had happened here? Stepping forward further the girl could make out some of the messages. They were mainly addressed to someone named Beth, but who was that? Why did something stir within the girl as she heard herself say,

"Beth..."?

The girl glanced inside the gazebo and gasped as she saw its ruined state. The benches were shattered and some of the railings had been pushed out of place. There were scorch marks that darkened the white and rose petals from the flowers stirred as the girl watched in awe. Her mind was blank as she took in the scene. Why couldn't she remember?

Upon closing her eyes the image drained from around her and morphed into a dark room with dark wooden floorings. An echo of weeping caused her to open her eyes and look around. She gasped in recognition and with a gut wrenching scream she realized what had happened to her. The images of her path flickered in front of her and suddenly she couldn't breathe. The girl tore at her throat and wailed in anguish as she saw the red headed girl kneeling while weeping at the foot of the gazebo. She grasped at her hair as she bent in on herself and let out whimpers, the young man, her brother, stood glaring up at the gazebo as he let one tear fall from his face. Finally her last moments shattered across her mind and the girl let out a long scream of misery as she cast her arms outwards and tilted her head towards the ceiling, trying her best not to see her blue form in front of her, forgotten in the shadow of the night.

Voldemort opened his eyes.

Beth watched steadily as the man with the shadow face turned to acknowledge her. Red eyes looked at her carefully and for a while the evil within was absent. He did not move to sneer at her misty form, in fact he seemed to quietly study her as she tried to grasp the concept she had stumbled upon. Finally resolving her mind, Beth managed a weak glare at the man before her.

"Mr. Riddle," the man across from her scowled but remained silent, "you, were the one that brought the darkness." The man stared at her and let a small smile tug at his lips.

"You are not so young anymore, girl." He said softly and Beth bristled at the title but brushed it aside. They remained silent for a while before she spoke again,

"Why must you do it?" she watched him hungrily and the tall figure dressed in black raised his brow and turned slightly to look out at the sky as the sun set behind a rise of trees.

"Why ever not." He muttered darkly, causing Beth to shiver involuntarily. "You had your cause, your purpose has been served and yet," he glanced at her again, "you remain." Beth felt an anger rise within her,

"I was eight years old!" The man cut across her,

"Age means nothing to me child, innocence is something destroyed at birth." Beth felt her breathing increase, her chest heaved and she struggled to keep the emotion out of her voice,

"I had a family! I had a life that was stolen from me!" The dark man chuckled bitterly and he spun around quickly to face her, not fazed about how close he was from her pearly white face.

"You think that matters to me?" Beth recoiled but studied the man as he spat the words at her, his eyes flashing dangerously,

"Surely once you had a family?" she asked quietly and noted the surprise in the man's eyes as he let her question sink in. He ignored her which only fed her curiosity. He turned away from her and walked across the study to a desk where he sat and looked into the fireplace, the flames reflecting and dancing in his eyes. There was a long moment where they both simply gazed at the fire and let the questions rest but Beth remembered his face as she had fallen from her path, he had seen something too.

"Do you see them all?" she asked suddenly and he looked up at her with a frown, "I mean, do- do you see all their stories? The paths of the ones you kill?" The man looked away from her and did not answer for a while,

"The path of a muggle is far stretched from the path of a wizard, girl." He paused and glanced at her before continuing, "In your death you saw much of what many would miss, I was merely intrigued, as I am by many paths." Beth looked at the man in wonder, he was riddled with darkness and yet he still had the thirst for knowledge as any other person would. Suddenly the man across from her did not seem as much of a threat.

"Is that why that boy resides in a prison? Because you were 'merely intrigued'?" The man looked at her darkly and stood from his chair.

"The boy is another matter, he is mine." Beth glared at him and spat,

"He is prisoner of nobody, you may do as you please but he remains aside from you, even if he shares qualities with you." The dark man looked sharply at her when she spoke.

"This why he is my prisoner child, you know nothing of the state. How can a mere child even begin to comprehend the balance that connects the boy and I?" he glared at her as if she was an issue, an obstacle in his way. Beth felt her hair swirl around her in a flurry of emotion,

"Never underestimate the depth of a child Tom, for we both know you were one once." The man stalked around the desk to confront her,

"You know nothing, nothing of anything in this matter. You are a foolish muggle that happened to be of use for a short time. Do not forget your place." Beth watched him carefully as his face flickered for a moment and revealed something more human than what stood before her,

"What's happening to you Tom?" she said quietly, her voice barely containing her anger. The man almost radiated fury as he glared at her with hate in his blood red eyes,

"Do not call me that, who are you to even utter that name? You foolish girl, nothing of what I am can be related to that filthy muggle name!" Beth drew back, smiling. He was indeed a dark person, but he was not without woe.

"You're changing, into what I cannot understand, but there is something that has morphed within you. You're becoming less like a monster. Oh not in the way that you've lost your edge, but in the way that means you're containing this abyss of hate and fury in a human. You're reverting back to what you were and it's not just your face that will change. I warn you now Mr. Riddle," Beth paused to take in the monster before her "Once you contain that monster in your young flesh, you may not be able to find a way back." The man hissed at her and glared, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need not return." He said darkly as he watched her with gleaming eyes, all the while gripping a bone white branch of energy.

"Oh but you will Tom, for those paths will continue to haunt you no matter what form you take."

And with that Beth let herself faded from view and cast away the face of her killer, instead she let her mind wonder and rest upon the image of her golden haired older brother as he sat in the kitchen, eating nothing on his plate and staring into the darkness of despair from which he could not escape.

* * *

**I'm sorry for another strange and short update, I want to write longer chapters, but I can't draw out this unique scene any more.**

**You must be pretty confused. Well this chapter is supposed to be about discovering what children can really understand, especially in death. I'm sorry it's a bit lame and not much happens but I really wanted to get the idea across that Voldemort isn't that indestructible, that even a child can pick away at his exterior and get a glimpse at what made him the monster he was.**

**If anyone has any questions about this chapter, feel free to message me.**

**GAHHHH I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS!**

**There are some hints towards the end as to what will happen next and what Voldemort is planning.**

**Excuse the mistakes, It's 3:30 AM here and I just wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible.**

**I really appreciate my reviewers, you have my thanks**

**~JadedHowl **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I guess the number 13 is really an unlucky number. -_- Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, it really makes me feel better when I get the total of_ two_ for something I really worked hard on. I know it was a confusing chapter, but I'd rather you ask me questions and tell me WHY you are confused than leave me with nothing at all. Sorry if it was crappy, sorry if it was strange, but I appreciate feedback, that is what makes me see why I'm writing this, because it's having an effect on someone somewhere. I'm not demanding your love, hell I'd give for some flames, but at least I would have something to go by! Now I have no clue if anyone has understood the last chapter or not. **

**I'd like to request a review after this chapter, please, just tell me why I've failed or confused you?**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Hermione woke to the sunlight shining through her hotel window. She smiled slightly as the warmth touched her face before sighing and rolling out of bed and stumbling sleepily over to the bath room. She barely paid any attention to herself as she slowly brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cool water. After wake up a little she removed her bandage from her hand and slipped into a hot shower. She felt the weight of the world, lift slightly as the hot water relaxed her muscles and refreshed her mind.

"It's just the Order Hermione." She muttered to herself when she remembered where she would be going, later today. "Maybe it won't be so bad." She scowled and shook her head '_stop talking to yourself' _

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself before getting dressed once more and redoing the bandage on her hand. Everything was so much more difficult with her injury; it made her appreciate full access to all limbs. Hermione quickly ran a brush through her hair, which was near impossible but because it was wet her hair was straight and almost reached the small of her back. She hadn't realized how long it had grown. Muttering to herself she pulled it into a bun and left the bathroom, pausing a second as the door to the hotel room shut with a bang. She didn't move until she heard the rustle of shopping bags, Deatheaters would not be bringing shopping.

She chucked her towel on her bed and went into the main living room where she saw Remus getting out breakfast from the bags, when he looked up and saw her he froze. Hermione frowned when she saw him chewing on something. She looked at him with an amused gaze and put her hands of her hips.

"What have you got there Remus?" she nodded towards him and the man across from her shuffled slightly before trying to reply through a mouthful of food,

"Nu-nuffin." He said and swallowed loudly. He wiped his hand across his mouth and looked at her with a blush. Hermione just watched him with her eye brows raised.

"Fine! I bought some chocolate; it's not a crime is it?" Hermione laughed at him, the sight was extremely amusing. Her old professor was flushed and vainly trying to explain his self to his former student. It was very surreal and _very_ funny.

"I'm- I'm only-teasing Remus!" she manage to say through her laughter. Lupin looked at her, grinned and laughed with her.

"Caught me in the act you did." He said jokingly, Hermione nodded at him and pointed at him with a stern gaze.

"I find you, Remus Lupin, guilty of chocolate hording without sharing! How do you plead?" Lupin looked around on the counter of the kitchen and picked up the remains of the chocolate bar,

"Not guilty! I saved some for you!" he said quickly and chucked it across the room to her. Hermione caught it one handed and stifled a giggle.

"Well, after sufficient evidence-" Lupin snorted at her, "I believe the defendant to be not guilty. You are free to go." Lupin grinned at her and held out his hand,

"Good, can I finish it now?" Hermione gasped dramatically and replied,

"Certainly not!" And with that she popped the chocolate in her mouth and turned to go to her room.

"Awhhh! Hermione!" Lupin whined after her as she closed her door. Once alone she smiled to herself before sighing. She went across the room and started to pack her things together. They would be moving on soon and she needed to make sure she had everything together.

Her clothes were stuffed into a rucksack and her money was checked over and placed in the side pocket. Ever since Lupin had joined her, Hermione had been able to leave her money as an emergency fund, if there was ever a time where they were split up. They had both already decided that if they were ever separated they would automatically reroute back to the Order. Hermione had agreed begrudgingly, but had seen the sense in it.

Her photo of her parents went on top of the pile, but she paused, her eyes lingering on her parents. Finally she decided to keep it on her, in one of her jean pockets. Sipping up the rucksack, she stood and picked up the same newspaper that she kept with her at all times, there had to be some clue in the article, something that would give her a lead on where they were. Dull brown eyes watched quietly as newspaper Harry flinched and struggled in the grip of Voldemort.

"Snake faced bastard." She said bitterly as she stared at the man himself. His face was gaunt, eyes red and flashing and he gazed around at the crowd with a smug look, for a brief second it even seemed like he was looking right at her. Hermione scowled and shoved the paper under arm, thinking about suffocating the real deal whenever she got the chance.

* * *

To say that Ron Weasley was a little stressed out was a major understatement. In fact ever since the meeting he'd had with Voldemort, Ron had been under so much pressure that he had been barely aware of what was going on around him. His current predicament meant that he could do nothing to control this beast that was occupying his own body.

_You know who I am Ronald. _A voice whispered to him in the back of his mind. Ron scowled and tried to ignore the large pair of black eyes that seemed to watch his every move. Ron couldn't really describe where he was. It was a strange place, enveloped in white apart from a few shadows here and there. From what he could tell, he had some sort of body, but it was like a representation, not flesh and bone. He couldn't feel the ground underneath him and he didn't feel any aches and pains that should have come to him by now. Ron was utterly bemused.

For the most time, he glared at a huge black stone wall in front of him. If one glanced at it they would think it nothing but swirling smoke, but Ron knew, he knew how trapped he was here, in the back of his own mind. Being possessed isn't what most people would think, it's not like looking through your own eyes and watching what is going on around you. No, in fact it's much worse than that. Ron could hear what was going on but he remained in his confined prison, with only the 'Dark eyes' to keep him company. The black eyes sometimes liked to taunt Ron, on many occasions he would be allowed to catch a glimpse of the outside world, but powerless to change it. The worst time had been when Harry had seen him after his possession. The look on his face had been gut wrenching and Ron had cursed Voldemort for what he was doing to him. Ron had heard the fight Harry was putting up, but Ron gathered from the groans of pain that Voldemort was not relenting. Ron's rage towards the dark wizard had been building each day and he knew if he ever escaped from here, that there would be nothing left of the wizard.

Each day Ron would test the wall in front of him, he knew it was the only way he would ever gain control. How he knew? Ron had no clue, but somewhere deep inside his internal existence, Ron knew what he had to do. More recently he had been able to open up a gateway, where he could start to hear what the 'Dark eyes' was thinking as it was posed as him. The gateway enabled him to store the plans of Voldemort to mind, so that if he ever escaped he could hinder Voldemort in any way possible. Unfortunately the gateway had a downside. The more he kept it open, the less energy he had to break away at the wall, it also brought the 'Dark eyes' back more frequently and with each visit, Ron was thrown into his most shameful memories, where he wished that someone, anyone would come and release him, but no-one came.

Ron hated the fact that he was the one mentally torturing his best mate. He hated the looks Harry gave him as he realized that the person before him was indeed Ron. He had screamed and yelled and banged his fists with all his might on the day Voldemort introduced him. He tried everything within his power to conceal the memories the 'Dark eyes' needed to ensure Harry believed him, but he had failed, like the many other times he had failed to be a friend to Harry. It had been so horrible to hear the betrayal in Harry's voice as he had finally accepted that this was his best mate, turning his back towards him and becoming allies with his enemy.

_"Ron-" he had said quietly, "What have you done?"_

Ron forced away the memory and he recoiled as he heard the distant echo of the 'Dark eyes' laughing at him, but something made him stop and still so he could hear properly. There was another voice. His body was with the snake, and he was planning something terrible.

" _How had he taken to the room Weasley" _there was a shift and Ron realised that his possessor seemed amused. Ron scowled, what had he missed?

"_He seems to have already tested its abilities." _Ron heard a dark chuckle as Voldemort replied,

" _And has be...- how to put it-.. settled in?" _Ron waited for the reply, wondering what Voldemort was getting at.

"_He has- taken to the sofa- it seems, he is too stubborn to settle in properly my Lord." _Voldemort chuckled again and said to himself,

_"I didn't expect anything less from the boy." _There was a long pause where Ron held his breath, waiting for something, anything that he could remember and use against him.

"_Leave him for a time; he must gather his strength for the day after next." _Gasping, Ron felt like he was on the edge of his seat, what was he planning for then?

"_My Lord?" _the possession question, sounding uncertain. Voldemort ignored him but instead gave him a task.

"_Retrieve all my books on Blood rites, have them on my desk by tomorrow at 9 AM and not a minute later, understood?" _Ron could hear the threat in Voldemort's voice and shivered involuntarily.

"_Yes my Lord." _The 'Dark eyes' replied meekly. Ron let out a huff of annoyance and prepared to fling himself at the walk once more, but he was stopped when Voldemort spoke again.

"_His blood is gold for now Weasley, not a drop shall be spilt until I desire." _Ron gulped and recoiled as the 'Dark eyes' sent the image of Voldemort staring at him, as if it were him he was addressing instead of the darkness that kept him a prisoner in his own mind.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy man; in fact he was more of a irritated one. The Dark Lord had finally given him leeway and allowed him to resume 'spying' on the Order as he attended another meeting. At the moment he was standing in the door way of the run down kitchen inside headquarters, with the entire Order staring at him with questioning eyes. He sighed; tonight was going to be long.

"Ah- Severus," Dumbledore greeted, "Please, join us." He continued as he offered him a seat to his left. Snape rolled at the irony of the situation. This was exactly the same greeting he would receive from the Dark Lord every time his dark mark burned. Snape wondered if Dumbledore realised what he was doing. Taking his seat, he was bombarded with questions.

"Where's Harry-?"

"-Is he alright?-"

"-Can you reach him?-"

"Is Ron with him?-"

"Have- have you talked to him?-"

Snape glared at the Order and watched carefully as Mrs. Weasley tried to keep her emotions in check. Of course she would respond like this, her motherly instincts wouldn't let her do anything but worry for the Potter boy. Snape sighed in annoyance, this was getting tiresome. He also realized with surprise that the Werewolf Lupin was not occupying his usual seat. Dumbledore halted the questions by raising his hand sharply and waiting until everyone died down.

"I received your letter Severus, can you elaborate on anything that Voldemort has planned?" Snape ignored the people as they flinched at the Dark Lord's name and replied,

"I'm afraid that nobody had been informed of the fate of Potter." Dumbledore frowned at little and looked lost in thought. The silence was broken when Mrs. Weasley leant forward and asked,

"How is he, Severus? Is he in- in good condition?" Snape picked up on the tremors in her voice and watched as her upper lip wobbled a little. He looked at her in scorn and spat back,

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," he started sarcastically, "the Dark Lord has provided him with a room of luxuries and given him a kiss goodnight each evening." Snape watched as the red headed woman sat back with a shocked look across her plump face. Mr. Weasley looked at him in disgust and rubbed his Wife's arm to comfort her. He ignored them both; it was stupid of the woman to even think that Potter was in a good condition. Had Dumbledore not read out his letter aloud?

He gave Dumbledore a questioning glare and was pleased to find that the elder man looked a little uncomfortable.

"Severus- please, is that really necessary? Molly was only worrying for Harry's safety." He paused and looked over at the pair and added "As we all are." Snape sighed and sat back in his chair, waiting for Dumbledore to start his interrogation once more.

"Have you seen him since you healed him Severus?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the shocked looks of the other members of the order. Snape raised his brow; he had come to the right conclusion.

"No I have not, not many of us have, in fact it seems like Potter is being left alone for the time being." Mrs. Weasley let out a breath and tried to smile a little. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "But as I said in my letter, Potter will be used for something soon, I can feel it. He has been in his study for a while now and has not called any meetings. Headmaster, I assure you by the end of this week he will have completed his task." He paused and looked around at the Order. "We must get him out of there as soon as we can."

There was a long pause where everyone looked towards Dumbledore, expecting him to burst out suddenly with an elaborate plan to get in and out of Riddle Manor with ease. Dumbledore remained silent, his eyes unfocused and fixed on something everyone else could not see.

"And what of my son?" Arthur asked quietly, watching Snape carefully. Snape turned to face him and wondered how he would approach this.

"He is- unharmed-" the couple let out a sigh and waited for more. "But I fear his loyalties have swayed, he is now spotted around the Manor wearing Deatheater robes and following the orders of the Dark Lord." They did not take the news too well.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she jumped to her feet. "You must be wrong! Ron would never- he wouldn't dream of- he couldn't join him! I don't believe you!" The whole of the Order was in disarray, the only one who hadn't reacted was Dumbledore himself. Arthur Weasley watched him carefully and asked him in a deadly voice.

"Explain this Albus, now." Mrs. Weasley had slumped back down into her seat but she was still muttering to herself,

"No, no, it's impossible. Please, no, it can't be, I don't understand." Dumbledore looked at her with pity in his eyes before facing her husband.

"It is possible Mr. Weasley, that young Ronald is under the imperious curse and has no idea of what he is doing." The man from across the table nodded curtly and tried to console his wife before talking once more,

"Why hasn't he been- I mean- Why would _he_ do this?" Snape had thought about this himself, he was still unsure why the Weasley boy hadn't been killed, but he had grasped the meaning of his importance when he had seen the look on the Dark Lord's face. Weasley was a tool, surely they must realize this?

"I know Tom very well, and if my assumptions are correct, he is being used to make Harry feel as if he has been betrayed. Tom knows that Harry friends mean a lot to him and so he has used that aspect of Harry's personality against him." Most of the Order gasped and Snape closed his eyes, irritated that he would have more of this to come.

"I hope you've had the sense to protect Granger Headmaster." Snape said suddenly, forgetting about the brainy know-it-all, surely she would be in danger is what Dumbledore had said about Weasley was true. Dumbledore paused and looked sideways at him; Snape detected a glimmer of uncertainty behind his blue eyes. Snape groaned inwardly. The rest of the Order were looking at the Headmaster expectantly, trusting that he would reassure them and reveal that Hermione was indeed safe and out of harm's way.

"Regrettably Severus, I had intended to visit her soon after your letter, but upon arrival I found two very distressed parents that proclaimed that their daughter had gone missing in the night." The room was silent and there was a heavy feeling above them all, surely they hadn't failed another child?

"But upon further inspection I discovered that young Hermione seemed to have packed for her disappearance-" he paused and smiled, "And I assure you that Deatheaters leave no time for packing." Snape scowled at the older man, that fact did not mean she was safe.

"But wherever could she of gone Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly, "Her parents must be extremely upset!" Dumbledore nodded at her and answered,

"We all know Miss Granger has a sharp mind, I'm sure she saw Harry's appearance in the papers and thought that she would be targeted, she moved on so that her parents were out of danger. Mrs. Weasley smiled a little but her eyes were still questioning.

"Do you have any clue where she has gone Headmaster?" Snape asked evenly while watching the other wizard carefully. Dumbledore gave nothing away but answered his question.

"I do not know of her whereabouts, but I'm sure our trusted Order member has caught up with her somewhere and is now keeping her safe." Dumbledore looked at the empty seat where Lupin would usually sit; Snape understood now why he was missing. The Werewolf was with Granger, Snape let his mind at easy, he was thankful that he wouldn't have to watch over another child while with the Dark Lord, his job was already too testing.

* * *

**Please, don't add this story to your favourites or alerts**

**before posting a review on what you think**

**I'd like to know that I'm not telling this story to thin air.**

**I really really really appreciate it.**

**I'm always open to questions**

**~JadedHowl**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke and groaned as his scar began to throb slightly, he silently cursed his own foolishness, why had he even thought of escape when Voldemort's mere presence affected him. He growled as the pain spiked and mildly thought of what could cause Voldemort such annoyance. '_Maybe Wormtail wet himself again' _Harry smiled as the image of Voldemort stepping out of a puddle with a disgusted and horrified face came into his mind.

"Serves him right." Harry muttered sleepily while wondering if Voldemort would simply die if he slipped over and wacked his head hard on the stupid marble flooring. _Oh shit._

Harry was shoved off the sofa he had been peacefully resting upon, he rolled off and hit the ground with a thump, his head banging on the floor and making him curse loudly. He glared at the sofa as it resumed its normal position. Harry sighed and hauled himself off the floor and rubbed the back of his head with a numb hand. '_Must have slept on it.'_ He thought and he took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples, Harry bet that there would be grooves on his face from where his frames had been digging into his cheek all night.

Harry looked around the room with a frown on his face, everything seemed to be in order, and nothing out of place as if someone had been in here in the night, so why was he feeling so apprehensive? '_Because you're in the devil's lair you utter moron.' _He thought angrily to himself. What the hell was Voldemort playing at? That snake faced ar- Harry stopped himself. Did that 'man' really think that he would be lulled into a false sense of security? Ha! He'd rather hug a blast ended screwt, than accept that Voldemort actually might be acting fairly towards him. Harry was here against his will, no matter where he was he knew how trapped he was. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, a cold dread was settling in his stomach as he felt an invisible cage lower around him. Harry growled again and his eyes flew open, he shoved his glasses on and furiously stalked over to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

He tried to ignore the amazing room as he paced over to the mirror and took a look at himself in the mirror. To be fair he didn't look to bad seeing as he had almost died in the previous days. He was shocked to see that he wasn't too roughed up, apart from a few dark bruises where Voldemort had backhanded him, and a shallow cut on his cheek bone where he had fallen to the ground. It was nothing that wouldn't heal up. Harry admitted that he looked a little gaunt; he hadn't eaten since he had arrived -well- he hadn't thought he had... He scowled at his hollow looking cheeks and reminded himself that he practically looked like this all summer. Harry stepped back and dismissed the look of defeat in his eyes and stretched, feeling his muscles complain as he rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck. Harry let out a small moan as his side stretched and twitched in protest, he looked down and noticed a dark bruise covering most of his left side. '_Oh bloody hell, that better not be my ribs.' _He let out a sigh of relief when he prodded all the way down his rib cage and found that nothing cause him to yelp out loud.

Momentarily forgetting where he was, Harry threw off his top and chucked it on the floor, the rest of his clothes went the same way before he climbed into the shower and turned the water on. Harry let out a satisfied moan as the hot water ran over his shoulders and neck, he didn't even care that he had forgotten to take off his glasses, this was heaven.

Harry remained like that for several minutes before rubbing his hair clean and finally getting rid of the grime from the ministry of magic. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He stopped when he couldn't find his clothes. '_This has to be some sort of a joke...'_ Harry wrapped the towel securely around his waist and peered out of the bathroom to see if they had materialised on the bed or across the sofa when he found nothing he cursed. Making sure that nobody was about to burst into the room, Harry scampered across the floor towards what looked like a large wardrobe. He threw it open and took in the large amounts of dark clothing. Harry snorted '_yeah, definitely some sort of joke.' _

"He's really trying to piss me off" Harry muttered quietly but shrugged to himself as he saw no other option, he carefully selected a white shirt from inside a black dinner jacket and grinned to himself before grabbing some plain and boring looking black trousers. He slipped them on and stood back from the wardrobe, out of everything he could have chosen, to him it looked like he was merely wearing his school uniform without his tie and Gryffindor robe. Harry smirked to himself; he'd kill for something red to set off his defiant and teasing outfit. Harry slammed the wardrobe door shut and didn't even give the more lavish dress robes one glance. Harry felt as if he had achieved something, even if it was demeaning as his dress sense. Voldemort certainly wasn't getting rid of Harry that quickly.

Harry's minute happiness was short lived when as house elf appeared in front of him carrying a tray of food, he bowed stiffly and walked across the room to place the tray on the coffee table. Harry watched the elf suspiciously, and waited for something to happen, when nothing did the small elf walked back over to him and stared up at Harry. Harry frowned,

"Was there anything else?" he said shortly, wanting to be alone once more. The elf managed to give him a small glare and he bowed his head before replying.

"The master has requested that you consume all food that he offers you, he shall take it as on offence if he is rejected." Harry snorted and looked at the elf with a bemused gaze '_Voldemort's gone off his rocker if he expects me to go along with this.' _His thoughts were disrupted when a pillow zoomed across the room and hit him full in the face. It was nothing, but Harry glared at the offensive pillow and promptly chucked it across the room and back to where it belonged. '_stupid room'_ he grumbled to himself. The house elf, who had acted like nothing had happened, looked up at him as if waiting for a response. Harry muttered under his breath and walked away from the elf,

"You can tell _Voldemort-_" he could see the elf flinching even with his back turned, "- that he has been officially - rejected." Harry ended his sentence by sitting down swiftly and glaring at the elf from across the room. The elf bowed and Harry briefly wondered if he would leave through the door provided, giving Harry a chance at escape, but the crack diminished those thoughts as the elf disappeared and Harry was left alone once more.

It wasn't long before Harry was at the end of Voldemort's retaliation.

He had been quietly looking over the desk at the other end of the room, scowling at the paper and ink provided as if Harry could actually write a letter and send it, when his scar burnt causing him to yell and slap a hand to his forehead, he then keeled over and toppled off the chair before scrambling to his feet when he realised that he was not alone anymore.

Lord Voldemort with dark robes and red eyes flashing dangerously stood across from him, silently watching as Harry flinched and kept his hand over his scar. He took a measured step forward and watched as Harry's face increased in emotion. Voldemort raised a brow.

"Oh dear Harry," he started in a soft but menacing tone, "are you quite well?" He smirked at Harry and his eyes rested upon his forehead. Harry tried to glare but couldn't focus properly, he couldn't understand why his scar was acting up so bad, he had been alone with Voldemort plenty of times before and he hadn't suffered this bad before. Voldemort took another slow step forward and Harry couldn't help but flinch. Voldemort smiled in apparent delight.

"I believe I may have broken down a barrier, don't you think? Harry?" He kept moving slowly forward as Harry tried to stop himself from moaning in pain. Harry realised that Voldemort was right in front of him so he lifted his chin slightly and replied,

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said bitterly and recoiled as Voldemort let out a dark chuckle and reached towards him.

"I wonder." He murmured to himself as he lightly brushed his finger against Harry's cheek. Harry reacted immediately, he yelled out loud and tried to take a step back but found that he had no strength to move his limbs, his legs were shaking from underneath him and he wondered how he was still standing. Harry tried to look Voldemort in the eye but found that he was blinded by pain; he waited in silence to see what Voldemort would do.

"My touch has hurt you before." Voldemort said quietly, obviously referring to the grave yard incident. Harry clenched his jaw before replying,

"Not like this." Harry felt his eyes widen at his own stupidity, '_I did not just admit that.' _He thought wildly as he took in Voldemort's surprised expression. Harry was going to rectify his mistake but was cut off by his own scream as Voldemort shot forward and grabbed his chin, effectively putting him to his knees.

"But Harry," Voldemort said playfully, "it was only two days ago when I last held you as such." Harry flinched and looked away from his red eyes, trying to focus on not passing out. '_Oh god, not here, not in front of him!' _ He thought desperately.

"Is Harry Potter's spirit finally broken?" Voldemort asked in an amused tone, finally letting go of Harry and leaving him to slump to the floor. Harry struggled to push himself up but his arms would not support him, he glared up at Voldemort with all his might.

Voldemort paced around him, his dark robes swirling behind him, "But of course you were protected from my touch," Harry frowned but Voldemort left him no room to retort "Your body was in shock, you could only deal with a certain degree of pain before shutting off any other annoyances." Harry remained silent '_You sure are an annoyance' _he thought to himself as he watched Voldemort work out what was happening. "Now you are rested and healed, now you can start to let me back in." Harry couldn't hide his regret at Voldemort's words. Voldemort paced back over to him and hauled him up by his arm, causing Harry to yell once more and lose his bearings. He reached out to grab Voldemort's arm but realized that he was clutching his shoulder. He looked up in disgust as he took in what he was doing '_I'm using bloody Voldemort to stand, what the hell!' _

Voldemort grinned wickedly at him before dragging Harry over to the sofa and coffee table, he roughly threw him to the ground and Harry weakly crawled away from him, grasping at the table for support while silently cursing his rotten luck. He managed to pull himself up and into the chair by the fire before leaning back and breathing heavily. Voldemort watched him was a satisfied expression on his bone white face.

"This is absolutely delightful Harry; I think you've officially outmoded the Cruciatus curse." Harry glared at him,

"Forgive me if I'm not as please as you." Voldemort chuckled and his eyes gleamed,

"Are you always this cynical Harry?" He replied, "How can I not be excited about my latest discovery? Not only can I make to fall to your knees with one touch, I can physically weaken you too." Harry closed his eyes in exasperation, he was so tired, he couldn't even glare anymore at the foul man sitting across from him.

"Not so resilient Harry?" Harry ignored him '_I'll give you resilient you-' _His thoughts were cut off when Voldemort stood quickly, "How is the room Harry? Is it to your taste?" Harry moaned quietly as Voldemort came closer to him, he tried to ignore the fact that Voldemort was goading him into doing something stupid.

"You have not eaten your food Harry? Is there something wrong?" Voldemort had pushed Harry to the brink and he felt his anger surging within him, in a controlled tone he answered,

"You really think I'm going to eat something that you have provided for me?" Harry managed to weakly pull himself off the chair and remain standing, trying his best to ignore his shaking legs as Voldemort glared at him. "You've probably laced it with some drug." He moved around the coffee table and out into a more open space, he hated being confined, especially when Voldemort was affecting his scar. He kept his eyes on Voldemort the entire time, hoping that he would not come any closer. "Sorry if I'm finding it hard to trust the monster that killed my parents and has hunted me since." Harry felt himself gain some strength as he defied Voldemort; there was something inside of him that was fuelling him, keeping him going so that he didn't seem as vulnerable in front of his worst enemy.

Voldemort was watching him carefully, taking in his entire and smiling. Harry shivered against his will. With a swish he was gone and Harry held his breath. There was silence where Harry did not move a muscle, he kept as still as possible, waiting, surely Voldemort wasn't through with him?

Searing pain caused Harry to yell and his hand came up to his forehead, Voldemort was right behind him.

"How-" Voldemort grabbed the back of his neck causing him to fold in on himself, "- do you get through the day Harry-" he twisted Harry's wrist behind his back, sending him down on one knee while crying out in pain. "- You've been lied to-" he spun Harry around and grabbed his chin, making him look at Voldemort in the eye. "- all these years-" he kicked Harry the chest, causing him to fly back and roll across the floor "- and yet you still fight for him-"

Harry was lying on his back, resisting the urge to curl up into himself and sob, he was in a blind and painful panic, all he knew was when Voldemort next attacked him, his words were hardly registering as he was tossed about. Harry closed his eyes against the pain and felt the feeling of helplessness envelop him. How could he get through this? '_All he has to do is bloody touch me and I'm on the floor! Why wasn't I warned of this? How could Dumbledore not know?' _

"Did Dumbledore ever explain to you why I used your blood Harry?" He moved towards him and kicked him onto his side; Harry arched his back in pain and let out a hiss before rasping,

"He said-you –you wanted my mother's protection-" He grabbed his head as Voldemort knelt down next to him and yelled when he grasped a fist full of his hair.

"Well done Harry, yes and that is what I got, but explain to me why he was pleased about this bond?" he stared down at him and Harry felt a spike in the pain as some unknown emotion passed over Voldemort's face. He was confused; there would be no apparent reason as to why Dumbledore was _happy _that Harry had been through that ordeal.

"I- what? I – I don't understand?" Harry said weakly as he saw his vision flicker and tried to remain conscious.

"Of course not" Voldemort muttered to himself, "Harry we are not only bonded by this." He said quietly as he lightly traced Harry's scar, causing a scream to be ripped from Harry's lungs. "We are bonded by blood," he carried on as if nothing had happened; "You gave me one drop of your blood on that night Harry. One drop and you gave me a body." Harry let a growl out and pulled his head from Voldemort's grasp and gripped his wrist tightly, ignoring the torment it was causing him,

"You _took_ my blood Voldemort." Voldemort stood up and moved away from him, his back turned,

"_One drop_ and I had a body Harry." Harry ignored him and turned himself onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees, his head swam and not long after, so did his arms. Harry sighed, exhausted as he lay at Voldemort's feet, quite unable to move. '_Could this get any worse' _He thought lightly and soon regretted it.

Voldemort spun around and pointed his wand at him, Harry blinked as his wrists were magically restrained in front of him. He looked up worriedly at Voldemort as he walked forward.

"Let me take you back to the graveyard Harry." Harry moaned and let his head fall back and his eyes close. '_Please don't.' _ "You were tied to my father's grave, his bones were given unknowingly, Wormtail offered me his flesh, and your blood was forcibly taken, you were the reason I was reborn." Harry shook his head, too weak to offer a verbal resistance. "I had your protection, I could touch you." Harry yelped as Voldemort appeared right next to him, he groaned as the pain increased in his head.

Voldemort took his bound wrists and pushed up the sleeve of his white shirt, his left arm was exposed, revealing the scar from the previous year. Voldemort smiled and ran a finger down the old mark. Harry bit his lip hard enough to bleed in order to stop himself from screaming again.

"If just one drop could bring me back, think Harry, what all of it could do?" Harry's eyes flew open and he stared at Voldemort in horror, he followed his hand and watched him fright as Voldemort brought out a gleaming dagger. It was slowly brought up to his throat and pressed lightly against his skin.

"Hm-" Voldemort mused quietly as he watched the fear in Harry's eyes. "Fear, a powerful emotion-" Harry felt the dagger press into his neck, he refrained from swallowing, "- but not powerful enough." Harry let out a breath as the dagger was brought away from his throat, but he had hardly recovered when Voldemort grasped his hand and slashed open his palm, causing warm blood to spill and cover the rest of his hand. Harry yelped and watched carefully as Voldemort directed the flow of blood into a phial. When it was full Voldemort stood and the bonds were removed. Harry tried to catch his breath and ask what Voldemort was going to do with his blood, but he merely stuttered causing Voldemort to watch him with glee in his red eyes.

Voldemort walked away from him and towards the door. Harry tried to sit up but slid on his own blood and fell to the floor, bashing his chin against the wood. Voldemort opened the door and left it wide open; he turned to Harry and spoke for the last time.

"Thank you Harry, for the first test sample. I shall see you _very _soon." He disapparated and left the door open, teasing Harry one last time before he embraced the darkness and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Voldemort appeared in his office and swiftly moved over to his desk, he pushed all of the documents onto the floor with one sweep of his arm and brought out a sliver goblet full of his own blood that he had extracted earlier. He had Potter's blood, he had the source and he had the emotion. He quickly regarded his books and smirked as he poured Potter's blood into the goblet. Voldemort took in a deep breath and remembered the pain and fear in the boy's eyes as he had held the dagger to his throat. Fear was merely a test emotion, but it was so enjoyable! Voldemort let out a high laugh and raised the goblet to his lips. He tipped it back and drained the goblet in one fluid motion.

Voldemort swallowed and let the goblet drop, he closed his eyes and felt the raw power burn through him as it changed him and added to his magical core. When the feeling ceased Voldemort moved over to a mirror, placed in his study for this very reason. What he saw made him laugh once again. Staring back at him was the twenty year old version of himself. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and high cheek bones cast shadows down his face. Voldemort smiled and pointed teeth appeared from behind his lips. A low chuckled escaped him but his smile was dropped when he felt the magic reel backwards. Voldemort turned from the mirror, feeling himself change back to what he was. He was right, the emotion had been too weak, but it had been expected, this was only a test.

Voldemort turned to the goblet and lifted his wand; it slowly enlarged and gleamed in the low lighting of his study. Voldemort sat and stared at the cup, he smiled and sat back.

All he needed was more blood, much much more indeed...

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, each one was a pleasure to read, and so, because I loved them so much, I've replied to them XD I don't care that I only got 8 I'm just happy that I got a response!**

**Hobesan:** _Thanks! That really means a lot, keep reading!_

**Ringworm1****: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad my story has kept your interest, even if it is dark. I hope I can keep updating to your satisfaction! _

**LilDevyl****: **_Thank you for your questioning review! Those are my favourite (; I like to think that each character has a darker side, yes Ron has made his mistakes but I don't think Harry will hold it against him IF he ever gets his body back, can't give too much away now can I! _

**Binksy****: **_Thank you so much for your review, I'm sure you can tell that each on really matters to me! Thank you for reading and I hope I don't disappoint in the future!_

**Aoi Mitsukai****: **_Thank you, I really enjoy writing scenes with Harry and Voldemort, although they are quite hard to pull off and keep them both in character! I'm glad I've intrigued you but I can't let anything slip, maybe this chapter will enlighten you on those books!_

**Anime and Manga 4ever XD****: **_Thanks for complimenting me on my torture techniques... I think! Haha! Anyway, thank you for the review, I can't disclose any information but I hope you will enjoy the story none the less!_

**Wolven Spirits****: **_First off, awesome user name! Secondly thanks! Glad you are enjoying the story so far! _

**Wishtofly****: **_Whoa, thank you SO so much for the absolutely heart warming review! Thank you for appreciating the previous chapter too! _

_You are indeed correct, there is so important Voldemort and Harry scenes coming very soon and I'm glad you're excited! Thank you for saying I can keep characters in –well- character! It's hard to pull off and I'm not always sure I've hit the nail on the head..._

_Your concerns with Dumbledore are to be expected, I am toning down the bashing towards Dumbledore, but at the moment I can see why people would be mad at the moment, especially if he was keeping information for me! Dumbledore –I think- is not all good, not that anyone can be but because of his status and influence, it's always going to come off a little more prominent than others. He feels he is doing what is best. I'd say he is narrow minded in this fiction, but not so manipulative, there will be a stroke of it, but we all know who is the king of that! Voldemort will out shadow that aspect VERY soon! Keep your eyes peeled! _

_Thanks again for that review, I'm glad you're reading and I hope you continue to do so!_

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! So the blood rites are looming and Harry is starting to feel the pressure... Will there be anyone to step in before Voldemort gets what he wants?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**_JadedHowl_**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry must have been delirious when he woke several hours later that evening, for the first thing he did was laugh, _hysterically_. It started off with a quiet giggle, a chuckle that made his eyes water slightly and his hands shake, but it escalated into a full blown laugh where he tilted his head back and surveyed the room up-side-down. '_Little bastard cut me, he did!' _He thought wildly as he continued to laugh out loud. '_And left the door open, he did! The cheeky bastard!' _ Harry laughed and pointed at the door which stood innocently ajar, while rolling himself over onto his stomach. His laughed boomed and he banged the floor with a fist, '_He's hilarious he is!' _

If anyone had been watching Harry Potter at that moment, they might have face palmed themselves and given up on any sort of rescue at that point. But there was nobody there. So Harry could dwell in his momentary insanity.

'_Better get myself cleaned up!' _Harry thought happily as he watched the cut on his palm leek more of the dark liquid. He stood quickly and felt his head rush and he staggered a little, almost losing his balance. "I must look like a bloody drunk!" Harry said while he giggled to himself. Once he had gathered himself, he stumbled over to the wardrobe and looked at all the clothes again. "Hm what to pick..." He mumbled to himself before clicking his fingers and grabbing a deep green shirt made of what felt like silk. After handling it for a few seconds the garment was stained with his blood. Harry laughed out loud. "That's not going to come out easily!" he exclaimed and howled with laughter before ripping the shirt with his teeth and pulling off a strip of material to wind around his hand. "No matter." He said quietly as he chucked the shirt over his shoulder.

He made his way over to the bathroom, only faltering a little when he slipped on a small patch of his own blood. Once at the sink he filled it with warm water and sighed when he slipped his hand in. The blood was washed away in a swirl of colour and Harry watched with interest as it made fascinating patterns in to the water, acting as ink would, once added.

As if a switch had been flicked, Harry was sullen and serious. He carefully rubbed his palm where the cut had been made, getting rid of any congealed blood before rapping it up carefully. Harry emptied the sink and dabbed his hand dry on a white towel, smiling to himself as the white became stained with red. A high pitched giggle erupted from him before he coughed and cut it off. Harry grabbed the dark green stretch of silk and held it in place while he rapped it around his hand, making sure it was tight and covered the entire cut. He winced slightly as the material pressed into the wound but ignored his discomfort as he tied a tight knot sealing the make shift bandage. Harry sighed and stepped back from the sink; he leaned against the bathroom wall and slid slowly down until he sat on the floor.

'_What the hell was that all about?'_ He thought to himself wearily, completely oblivious to the spreading patch of blood on his palm, staining his new bandage. _'Why the hell does he want my blood?'_

Harry growled quietly and tried to calm the anger he was feeling rising within his chest. '_Dumbledore has a LOT of explaining to do!'_ Harry sighed again and let the sadness overtake him for a while. He'd been holding it back for a while but now he couldn't be bothered, Harry wanted to let it all go, he wanted to feel like he had a right to feel completely and utterly miserable right now. He had god damn rights didn't he?

He held his head in his hands and let out a shuddering breath, he took off his glasses and rubbed away the tiredness from his eyes, he tried to rub away the ache too but it was fruitless. Harry stared thinking about what he would be doing if he were free. _'I'd probably be boring myself to death at the Dursleys... At least they won't miss me much this year.'_ Harry tried to think of what the date would be, he might have been at the Burrow, playing Quidditch and eating happy meals with the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry's heart hitched at her name, he missed her so much. '_I wonder how you are Hermione...?'_ He let himself have a small smile at the image of her safe with her parents, impatiently waiting for him to make his return as she hit the books trying to find some sort of solution. '_I wonder if she knows what Horcruxes are...' _Harry laughed,

"She'll find out somehow, she always does." Harry muttered quietly '_I wish I could write to her'_ he thought absent minded. Harry's eyes shot open and he let out another hysterical laugh. "Think of that!" he yelled through his hysteria, "Writing a LETTER to Hermione!" he laughed again until his stomach ached. He hauled himself to his feet. "That's SO funny! I'll get right on it now!" Harry put back on his glasses and burst out of the bathroom and hurried over to the desk. "Wait up Hermione! I'm sending you a letter!"

Harry sat down in the seat in front of the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment; ignoring the smear of his own blood that ran across the whole page. He picked up a quill and cursed as he knocked over the ink; staining the corner of one side of his letter. He righted the bottle and dipped in his quill and quickly began to scrawl out his letter.

_Dear Hermione!_

_Harry here! I was just writing under the assumption that you could read this, to let you know how good I am right now. In fact you might say I'm living the life of luxury!_

_..._

Hermione was more than a little uncomfortable. In fact she was extremely irritated and freezing cold. She and Lupin where standing on the steps of number 12 Grimmauld Place, wondering why nobody was letting them in. Her hand was throbbing terribly and all she wanted to do was dump her belongings in the hall way just on the other side of the door. Hermione gritted her teeth and stopped herself from huffing loudly. '_Just a little longer now' _she said to herself as she tried to relax herself.

Lupin and she had left the hotel that afternoon after checking the room carefully for any evidence that might lead them to the Order or anything magical. Her room was swept and the living room was left in the state upon which they had found it. After gathering their belongings Lupin had grasped her arm and they had apparated here. It was getting a little dark now and the cold was setting in for the night. A nasty breeze finally set Hermione off.

The leaves from the street had been caught in the gust of wind and now they hammered against the pair, momentarily blinding them. Hermione had lost her hat from her head and dropped all of her bags in order to stop it from escaping her. Hermione snapped.

"Oh for goodness sake! Open up the bloody door!" Hermione gasped as the door flew open and revealed a very amused looking elder man.

"Miss Granger, I wasn't expecting such language from you of all people." He winked at her as she stared, with her mouth wide open. Lupin nudged her and she shut her mouth and blushed.

"I'm ever so sorry Professor Dumbledore; I just lost my temper for a moment." He merely nodded, his eyes twinkling before backing out of the way and letting them into the hall.

"Come on in, that wind must be rather bothersome." Hermione blushed again, stopping herself from glaring at Dumbledore in annoyance. She hauled her bags in a gasped as she strained her broken hand. Lupin picked up on her discomfort and stooped to gather up her belongings. Dumbledore ushered them both into the kitchen. "I must warn you-" Dumbledore started "-Molly is rather- er how to put it- enthusiastic that you have both been able to return to us." Hermione nodded and walked into the empty room. Well- empty apart from Molly herself.

At once she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug that caused her to yelp loudly, Mrs Weasley jumped away from her at once and Hermione held her hand against her chest.

"Oh dear! Hermione I'm so sorry honey, I didn't realise you were hurt? Are you alright?" Hermione nodded at her and smiled a little before holding out her hand.

"Yeah it's alright, silly really; I broke my hand the other day." Mrs Weasley looked at her questioningly and asked,

"How ever did you do that?" Hermione paused and wondered how she was going to explain herself when she heard Lupin mutter,

"Oh just by punching the lights out of some deatheater, no biggie." Hermione looked at him quickly and glared. Dumbledore looked at her carefully before taking out his wand.

"I'm sure there's much to tell us, but first, let me heal that for you." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore pointed his wand at her hand. A blue light surrounded it and Dumbledore muttered something quietly. A warm glow followed by a sharp pain signalled that her hand was finally fixed.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said quickly after the discomfort passed and she flexed her hand slowly, relieved that there was no pain.

"Do not worry Miss Granger, now, please sit and explain to us what has happened to you over the past few days, more than a few people have been terribly worried." Hermione took the chair he offered and watched him as he moved around the table and sat opposite to her. Lupin took a seat next to her and Mrs Weasley waved her wand so that their bags floated out the room and upstairs.

Hermione avoided looking at her headmaster and worried about what she would say first, but he seemed to read her mind, "How's about you start off with why you left your parents house?"

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. "Why do you think? Harry..."

..._Several hours later..._

Hermione was enjoying the full use of her hand as she unpacked her clothes and stuffed them into random draws, ignoring the dust rising from each one every time she laid the clothes down. She comfortable albeit a little uneasy in this house because not only were there a load of adults that intended to give her long lectures on running away, but this was also the house of Sirius Black, or rather, Harry's house.

Sirius's death had been plaguing her for a long time, she had loved the cheerful and enthusiastic man, not only because he gave Harry that much needed connection to his father, but he was so full of love for his Godson. So much so that he had laid down his life for him only weeks ago. Hermione stopped packing for a second and sat down slowly on the bed, she had been thinking of Harry. Sirius's death had been devastating for him. Hermione's eyes had filled with tears as she had watched Harry's anguish as he tried to tear himself away from Remus's tearful grasp. Hermione had been so shocked that when Harry had broken free all she could do was watch him disappear into the darkness.

Hermione cursed under breath when a surge of guilt hit her once again. '_If only I'd run after him... maybe I could have done something to stop him...' _she let out a sigh and blinked away tears. Crying would not help Harry now.

She stood up and finished off unpacking, being thankful that she was even allowed to stay here and help Harry, the Order could have easily sent her home, to be greeted by very worried and irritated parents. Well, at least they knew where she was now.

Hermione had been so preoccupied that she happened to not notice the slight glow that formed behind her, nor did she see a flash as a letter appeared on the bed. Although feeling like something was amiss, Hermione turned around slowly and her eyes fell upon the letter. She gasped, there, on the front; in black ink was her name. Just her name, but that wasn't what made her gasp, in fact Hermione couldn't care less that it was addressed to her, all she knew was that was Harry's writing, and there was blood all over it.

Hermione was shaking, her hands trembled as she reached towards the letter but before she touched it she stopped herself and yelled,

"REMUS!" her shout reverberated around the house as if magic had increased her call, Hermione did not even realise that the windows were shaking slightly in their frames, all she could do was stare.

After a few seconds there was a shout and a thump as if someone had stumbled, there was a paused and then Lupin burst into her room, his wand out and his eyes racing around the room, looking for the danger. Auther Weasley knocked into him from behind and also pointed his wand around the room. They were both breathing heavily and only lowered their wands when they saw Hermione pointing weakly at a letter on the bed.

"It's got my name on it" Hermione whispered, "it's- it's from H-Harry..." she finished lamely and tried to pick it up again, but Lupin jumped forward with a yelp and held her hand back,

"Hermione, it could be cursed." He said gently as he pulled her away from the letter while glaring angrily at it. Hermione yanked her hand away and looked at Lupin in annoyance,

"I know! I know it could be bloody cursed! I know what he's like! I've- I know, I've seen what he does to Harry." She looked away as she felt angry tears threaten to fall. She sniffed, not allowing herself to be pulled in.

"But it's not- it's not fair! H-Harry is right there, to me. He's sitting there on that bed and he- he needs to talk to me. And it's not right that he is doing this to me! To Harry! I swear Remus, if I come across him I'm going to rip his throat out!" Hermione whipped her own wand out and was about to curse the letter when the door opened again and revealed Dumbledore.

He glanced at the letter and motioned to Hermione to stop. She was breathing heavily and there was a glint in her eyes but she stopped herself and took a step back. Lupin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dumbledore moved into the room and lifted the letter with a flick of his wand, he did not open it but instead siphoned off some of the blood and placed it in a phial, he took a breath and muttered something quietly. The phial gave off a yellow glow and a label formed on the glass. Hermione read

_Harry James Potter_

She and Lupin stiffened and watched as Dumbledore nodded to himself. He then returned his attention to the letter. With another flick the letter came closer until it was inches away from his out stretched hand. Hermione made to move forward and stop him but Lupin's grip tightened and she remained where she was, watching with wide eyes.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to find Harry's magical signature among the words. When he felt his mind brush against something familiar, he opened his eyes. Dumbledore looked at Hermione for a while, a calculating gaze wondering over the girl's face. He nodded and let the letter float towards her.

Hermione glanced up at Dumbledore and with a reassuring look, she plucked the letter from the air, holding her breath the entire time. She looked down at the letter and hoped that she would find something in there to help Harry.

Hermione jumped when Dumbledore called to her from the door,

"I detected Mr. Potter's magical signature, but it is very weak, whatever state he was in at the time he wrote this letter may have not be stable. Miss Granger, I ask you to prepare yourself that Mr. Potter may not seem in his right mind."

Hermione nodded and asked quickly,

"Sir, why haven't you opened the letter for yourself? Surely you will want to know of what it contains?" Dumbledore paused for a little and gave her a small smile,

"The letter was addressed to you Miss Granger, it seems that Harry needs to talk to you, and you only, for now." Hermione nodded again and turned around and sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Dumbledore nodded to Lupin and left, leaving them both in silence. Lupin made to leave but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Whatever is in there Remus, I want you to know too." Lupin smiled at her with worried eyes, he moved across the room and slumped down on the bed; waiting to hear from his last connection to James and Sirius.

Hermione's hands were strangely calm as she unfolded the letter, her eyes moved across the page without hesitation and once she had read it through she took a deep and steadying breath and then began to read it aloud.

_Dear Hermione!_

_Harry here! I was just writing under the assumption that you could read this, to let you know how good I am right now. In fact you might say I'm living the life of luxury!_

44°24′N 110°42′W / 44.4°N 110.7°W / 44.4; -110.7

_Don't even ask how I know that, I don't have a clue where that came from. Maybe Voldemort has muddled with my mind a little too much. Anyway, that's beside the point. I'm rather lonely here without you, not that I would ever wish you here alongside me, but it would be a comfort to hear your voice. _

_Ron's here to! He doesn't act the same; he acts funny towards me, like I'm not his best mate anymore. He even dresses differently, HA! If you were here Hermione you would have given him a good talking to! _

_I miss him too Hermione, I miss you both._

_It's funny that I think you could be reading this. Reading it with your parents at home, safe and warm. But laughing at my idiocy. _

_Hermione it hurts to be here with him._

_Sorry about the blood by the way, I never was a good healer. Don't worry though! It's nothing life threatening. Otherwise Voldemort would have done something about that._

_He doesn't want me dead anymore Hermione. But sometimes I wish he did._

44°24′N 110°42′W / 44.4°N 110.7°W / 44.4; -110.7

_OH there it is again! I'm sure you can figure it out Hermione; you've always been good with things like that._

_I'm stuck in Riddle manor by the way, no idea where it is, I just hope it's nowhere near the grave yard, you know the one. It's pretty cold here, even though I'm not in a cell anymore. _

Past the cold corridor, left from the double oak doors, down the green corridor, left from the black door _and there I am_, three doors down.

_I'm getting pretty sleepy now Hermione, my head is buzzing. I'll let you go now._

_Don't forget about me,_

_Harry_

_P.S. (_44°24′N 110°42′W / 44.4°N 110.7°W / 44.4; -110.7)

Lupin was pacing by the time Hermione had stopped reading. He wouldn't keep still and Hermione did not try to stop him. Harry's letter had been odd, he didn't sound like her Harry, oh yes it was Harry but something had changed. Hermione sighed and hoped that Harry was clinging onto sanity with all his might.

She looked over at the numbers again and muttered to herself,

"Those look like coordinates..." Hermione gripped the paper tightly and stood up swiftly. '_surely not coordinates to...'_

"Remus, these are coordinates!" She said desperately and walked towards him, thrusting the letter to him. Lupin looked at her with wide eyes before taking the letter and reading it for himself. He looked at her again and Hermione saw some determination there.

"We've got to talk to Dumbledore." He said resolutely and rushed through the door, leaving Hermione standing there in shock as she listened to him thunder down the many stairs. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hermione raced after him and followed the urgent voice of Lupin as he burst into the kitchen.

"It's Harry! Harry- he left us coordinates to Riddle Manor!" Hermione burst into the room after him and missed colliding with her X professor. She moved around from behind him and looked intently at Dumbledore, who was on his feet looking through the letter himself. Hermione watched as he betrayed no emotion.

"Sir it's got to be it, you said Harry wouldn't be in his right mind and I agree, but I think he's been exposed to Voldemort for so long that he was able to get some information from him, even if he only gave it to us subconsciously." She was holding her breath as she watched Dumbledore look at her strangely, with a small twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

"I believe you are correct Miss Granger." He then looked at Lupin and said "Remus, we have a rescue mission to organise. Gather the Order and meet with me back here in half an hour." He paused and glanced at Hermione, "do you understand?" Lupin nodded and made to move but stopped dead when Hermione spoke.

"I want to help."

Dumbledore looked at her carefully and Lupin turned around with a worried expression on his face.

"Hermione, I don't think-" Hermione cut him off,

"No. I'm sorry Sir" she said in a strong voice, her fists curled, "I mean you no disrespect but you will _not_ stop me, I do not care what you say to me, I am going with you whenever and I am going to get Harry and Ron out. They would do the same for me, so don't you _dare_ tell me that it isn't safe."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore, comply ignoring Lupin as he desperately looked between her and the older man.

"I understand Miss Granger, you may sit with us while we discuss our options, I will not stop you in any way." Hermione nodded at him and sat at the table. Lupin stood at the door and looked at Hermione with a mixture of pride and worry. He made to say something but stopped himself and moved out of the room.

Dumbledore sat down opposite her and sighed a little, showing his old for just a second before the glimpse was gone.

"I don't suppose Mrs Weasley will be too happy, she'll be surprised to say the least."

Hermione looked up at him quickly, her mind moving fast, she felt the light blub click and she almost jumped out of her seat.

"That's it sir!" she exclaimed as the man opposite her looked at her thoughtfully,

"That's what? Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said slowly, smiling as he took in the look of excitement from Hermione.

Hermione was already jumping ahead of herself, her plan was simple, to say the least but it was something. Something that may even surprise Voldemort himself.

"I have an idea Headmaster." She said slowly, gazing into his twinkling blue eyes.

* * *

Ron Weasley, or rather the 'Dark Eyes' was walking through the halls of Riddle Manor, he had not been told anything since his meeting with the master in his office. The 'Dark Eyes' had followed through with his orders, he had brought the Dark Lord the books he had requested and had waited for some sort of explanation. There was nothing, not even a glimpse of what his master was up to. The Dark Lord had dismissed him as if he were some mere servant, like these pathetic Deatheaters he surrounded himself with.

He was prowling the halls around the Potter boy's room. Once he had even passed his room and was surprised to see that the door was wide open and yet the boy still remained inside. His head on the desk, ink everywhere, mixed with some blood. He had thought of venturing in and finding out what happened but he hesitated, he was sure that his master was up to something concerning the boy, he did not want to interrupt anything and cause himself any more pain.

He knew that his master was a bad person, hell; bad person didn't even cover his master. You tortured when you got things wrong and he twisted your mind when you did something right. It was like praise but you still felt like the master was controlling you, keeping your spirits restricted so that you had no chance of ever thinking you were good enough to be his servant. He hadn't been tortured much, a spell here and there but nothing like the torture of three Deatheaters who had returned from a mission without their prize.

The master had sent them out to retrieve someone, who, he didn't know, but he did know that the master was seriously maddened when they had failed. Nobody in the entire Manor did not know of their failure, for they had screamed so loud. Even upon arrival at the master's office, he had heard their whimpers before a green light had engulfed two of them. Only one servant had escaped death that night and it was only because he was not completely incompetent.

The 'Dark Eyes' had been so lost in thought he wasn't prepared when he walked into something invisible and stumbled back a little. He looked around and took out the Weasley's wand and trained it in front of him, where he had connected with what felt like a... Person?

He heard a small gasp that sounded like "Ron...?" the voice was female and he was instantly on red alert, this girl wherever she was, knew who he was controlling. He steeled himself and prepared for an attack.

"Who's there, what do you want?" His voice was low and strong; he demanded for an answer, his tone left no room for anything else. "Show yourself!" he shouted louder, wondering if anybody else had come across this strange anomaly.

There was silence still and he grew angry and impatient, he tried threatening the girl.

"There's no escape from here, my master will make sure of that." He started moving in a circle, trying to bump into the person again so that he could grab hold of her and rid her of her invisibility. "What are you? Some dirty little mudblood or a pathetic squib? Come and fight me!"

He may of had is wand out but he certainly wasn't ready for what happened next.

A girl with bushy brown hair appeared suddenly in front of him, her dark brown eyes blazing as she pointed her wand at him. She was practically his age but that did not stop her from yelling,

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" her voice was powerful and her wand emitted sparks of its own accord. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Then suddenly there was a blur and a loud smack. He stumbled back away from her while holding his reddening cheek, his eyes were wide and he looked at the girl warily. In his sudden weakness he felt the boy stir within him.

"_Ouch! Bloody hell Hermione!"_ He heard himself say before he tried to gain control once more. He glared at the witch and advanced on her. She paled and took a step back, not completely understanding what had just happened.

"Ron? Is that you?" the 'Dark Eyes' took in her expression and smiled cruelly, he lifted his wand once more and glared,

"Not for long it was and now you've made me really mad." The witch gulped and pointed a shaky hand at him.

_Meanwhile_

Ron had been stuck listening to the 'Dark Eyes' brooding for hours, it was highly irritating, luckily though, he had been able to see where he was and for a moment he just watched instead of fight against that ever looming wall that separated him from his own mind. For now he could only see the long corridors of the Manor but previously he had a glimpse of Harry as he lay in his 'cell', fast asleep, his head on a desk. Ron put the image aside, storing it away for when he needed to find him once again, if he was ever free from this monster.

Ron was so caught up in his own memories that he almost missed the abrupt change in the 'Dark Eyes' emotions. It had gone from light confusion, to sever misunderstanding, fear and a little bit of anger. Ron was almost cut off from the full image but he managed to catch snippets from what was going on.

Ron heard the imposter say something aloud, but he didn't hear it. Ron knew his wand was out and he was looking for something but he didn't know what, and neither did the impostor. The 'Dark Eyes' spoke again and this time he only caught '_...or a pathetic squib? Come and fight me!'_ Ron felt sick; he hated this –thing- using his voice to say those disgusting words. He was so beside himself with anger that the image that crossed his mind didn't make any sense.

He saw Hermione, and his heart missed a beat, he took in her beautiful brown eyes and blushed as he stared at her, he saw her bushy hair and smiled to himself, '_God I've missed you Hermione' _Ron was smiling at the image and frowned when he saw anger in her eyes, before he knew it Hermione had slapped him across the cheek, really hard. Ron almost forgot that he shouldn't of felt that pain, instead he yelled the first thing that came to mind,

"_Ouch! Bloody hell Hermione!"_

Ron reeled backwards in his mind, he had spoken!

Ron looked hungrily at Hermione's confused face and saw her lips move,

"Ron? Is that you?"

He could hear her! It was slightly muffled but she had talked to him, she had realized that he was trapped! Ron wanted to jump up and down; someone could finally set him free!

'_Yes it's me!'_ he screamed but realised with a dread that she could no longer see him, the impostor was back in control now. Ron shivered and began to panic when he heard

"Not for long it was and now you've made me really mad." Ron tried to get control once more but only managed to see Hermione's frightened but determined face as the imposter got closer and closer to her. Ron yelled in frustration.

'_YOUKEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!' _ Ron screamed at the top of his voice, while pounding with all his might against the wall that restricted him.

'_LET. ME. GO!' _He yelled, but his voice cracked as a feeling of hopelessness came over him. Ron slid down the wall in his mind and shut his eyes. '_Please, don't hurt her.'_

Ron was so full of despair that he didn't hear Hermione's quiet command. She spoke so calmly but it was full of such determination,

"Ron, stop."

Inside his head Ron was ignoring the feeling of someone grabbing his wrist, he was ignoring the fact that someone had a hand on his shoulder and that he could feel it, he could fell the soft warmth from it.

"Fight it Ron, come back." The voice said strongly, but Ron couldn't move, he was lost in sadness and desperation, he had tried, he had fought with all his might and he had failed. He had failed Harry and now he was going to fail Hermione, there was nothing that he thought he could do.

And then the unthinkable happened.

There was a rush and all of a sudden Hermione's lips were on his and she was kissing him, Ron's eyes widened and he felt fireworks explode behind his eyes. Hermione was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with urgency. Ron felt the wall inside his mind explode and in a flash he was holding her back. His arms were around her waist and he was kissing back. Ron ran his fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of it. He smiled against her lips and pulled back and opened his eyes. He cradled her face in his hands and she smiled up at him, relief in her warm brown eyes.

Ron Weasley was back.

"Hermione- I, what- what are you doing here?" Ron whispered to her as he stood back and picked up the invisibility cloak. He looked around carefully waiting to her a rush of Deatheaters from down the corridors. There was nothing, all was silent, maybe a little too silent.

Hermione was breathing heavily her chest rising and falling as If she had run for miles. Her hair was a little messy and she had a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed at Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron prompted her with a blush; he looked away from her as she shook her head and gathered her thoughts.

"I- got a letter from Harry- we- Lupin and I came to get him out of here!" Ron stared at her and began to fully appreciate how bloody wonderful she was. "I just- I wasn't expecting to find you- Alive..."

He saw her horrified face in his mind again and wondered what she had heard while he and Harry were missing. He looked at her with an ache in his chest. Hermione had come for them, even though she thought it had been hopeless for him. Rom grinned stupidly and completely forgot where they were for a second.

"Well you gave me a lovely greeting." Ron muttered in an amused voice, while rubbing his cheek, it was stinging but Ron didn't care, he was back, Hermione had brought him back.

Hermione blushed and was about to apologise when Ron saw her realise something.

"Harry!" She gasped "We've got to find him; I promised Remus that I would be back with him within five minutes! We've got to find him!"

Ron nodded to her

"Don't worry, I know where he is-" he turned around and began running down the same corridor as before, "- come on! Follow me!"

He heard Hermione run after him as she muttered, "Brilliant!" under her breath.

Ron skidded to a halt, he couldn't remember which way to turn from after the dark door. Ron let out an exasperated noise as he racked his brains for something to give him an idea where to go. Hermione stopped behind him and looked around. She deduced that he was unsure which way to go and she started thinking back to Harry's letter. She voiced the last part aloud.

"Past the cold corridor, left from the double oak doors, down the green corridor, left from the black door _and there I am_, three doors down." Ron looked at her in surprise before pointing to the left,

"Yes! Go left, third door down, hurry!" They both rushed off to the left, each grabbing each other's hand as they flew through the dark Manor, after their best friend.

_Meanwhile... Again... _

Remus Lupin was pacing the hall of the Manor, there were no Deatheaters to be seen, Hermione hadn't been back in seven minutes and everything seemed too perfect for him. Hermione had insisted that she had gone with the cloak to find Hermione, so he had watched her disappear and then he had returned to his task. Lupin was making a portkey. Hermione's plan had been brilliantly simply, simply so that Voldemort wouldn't even think they'd go ahead with it. Lupin smiled a little.

The portkey was just a precaution, Lupin knew that there was the original plan to go by but now he felt apprehensive, something was wrong, it was too quiet and there should have been something to overcome when they apparated just outside the location that Harry had given them.

A legal portkey was tricky to make, but an illegal one was even worse. They hadn't bothered with the Ministry seeing as they had just about given up on Harry anyways.

Lupin was busy focusing on his magic, so he never had a chance when a figure in black grabbed him from behind and snatched his wand from him...

Harry was staring, his eyes were wide and his head was buzzing. His internal insanity had returned he tried to convince himself '_It must be, Ron and Hermione are NOT standing in my doorway' _

Nobody said anything while Harry stared at the pair. His eyes landed on Ron and he flinched back,

"Don't be such a bastard." He spat at Ron and glared, making the red head hesitate in the door way. Harry looked at Hermione next to him and said venomously "And take your bloody fake with you!"

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion and concern. He was shaking where he was standing, his face was gaunt and pale, there were a few cuts and bruises and a bandage around his hand. Hermione growled under breath as she realised why Harry was shaking; he'd probably been subjected to the Cruciatus curse for far to long.

"Harry, it's me- it's Hermione." She stepped forward into the room, ignoring how beautiful it was and kept her gaze on Harry. Ron tried to stop her from getting closer but she ignored him. Hermione walked right up to Harry and reached out to touch his shoulder.

Harry flinched and closed his eyes.

"Please don't, haven't you tortured me enough already?"

Hermione ignored this with a heavy heart and placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing at his skin, reassuring him.

"Harry, look at me, it's Hermione, I'm here, I'm real."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked into the warm brown eyes that belonged to Hermione. He saw her hurting, he saw her desperation and finally he saw her love. Harry blinked and shivered.

"Hermione? You- you're here!" Harry whispered, not sure that this was real or not. Hermione nodded and gave him a small but sad smile. Harry felt his heart rush and he flung himself at his best friend.

Hermione hugged him back and Harry grasped at her with a longing, he had missed her so much. He opened his eyes and over his shoulder he saw Ron standing there awkwardly, he raised a hand and waved slightly, giving Harry his smile, Ron's smile.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked between Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and nodded,

"He's back Harry, don't worry." She said steadily, looking at Ron with some strange emotion in her eyes. Ron spoke and made Harry jump,

"Yeah mate, it's me and I'm so awfully sorry about- well you know- that."

Harry looked at him and then walked up to him, Ron flinched thinking he was going to hit him but instead he was engulfed in a huge and bone crushing hug that almost pushed them both over. Harry was grinning like a mad man and he shook Ron by the shoulders,

"I knew you'd beat that thing, I knew you would." He said quietly but in a voice full of pride. Ron grinned back at him and glanced over his shoulder at Hermione,

"Well- I sort of had a little help..." he muttered and Hermione scowled at him but smiled anyway.

Hermione moved over to the exit and grasped Harry's arm.

"We need to be on the move Harry, Remus is waiting for us." Harry nodded and looked at Ron,

"Well come on then! What are we standing around for?" He said loudly and carefully stepped out of the door, relieved that it did not try to stop him. He hurried out into the corridor and started marching off before he stopped dead and turned around to look at his friends.

"I have no idea where I'm going..." he said sheepishly, and blushed when Ron laughed at him.

"Come on mate, this way!"

And then they began to run, flying through the halls of the Manor, Hermione holding hands with Ron and grasping Harry's arm with the other. Harry was finding it hard to keep up but he pushed away his discomfort. He was getting away, or trying too, they had to be as quick as possible before Voldemort turned up and stopped him.

Ron led the way as he knew the halls from his memories, Hermione prompted him here and there and Harry looked at them in wonder while a feeling a love and pride blossomed in his chest, he was so happy that he had friends like these, he couldn't ask for any better.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Ron slowed and motioned for them to do the same. He turned to Hermione and whispered,

"You said you'd meet Lupin in the hall way of the Manor right?" Hermione nodded quickly and Ron glanced around the pillar they were hiding behind. "Well, I can't see him here!" he whispered angrily. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around the pillar for herself. She paled,

"The port- the portkey Remus was making-" she said worriedly, Harry looked at her and glanced out in the hall way, all he saw was a smashed glass upon the floor.

"It was a glass wasn't it?" He asked in hushed tones, Hermione swallowed hard and nodded at him, her eyes full of worry. "I say we check it out." He said quickly and moved out into the open. Hermione followed him at once but Rom almost hesitated.

Harry paced across the hall in a hurry and bent down to get a better look at the glass. Harry didn't know if it meant that it would not work anymore. Just because it smashed, did it mean that the portkey had been destroyed?

Harry was reaching out with a hand when Hermione let out yelp, Harry heard the doors to the main hall burst open and he stood quickly to stand in front of his friends.

He did not like the site he was met with.

Lupin was bloodied and hanging in the arms of two masked Deatheaters, he was struggling feebly and trying to call out to the three of them, but his voice was muffled by a black gag.

Harry heard Ron curse and Hermione growl under her breath. There were at least six Deatheaters watching them from the door way, and in front of them, none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

Harry balled his hands into fists and he glared at the man across him.

Voldemort's eyes were glinting in amusement, like his escape had merely been a game to him, that he was just letting him run around for a bit before locking him away again.

"What have we here? Hmm Harry?" he whispered to him, just loud enough for Hermione and Ron to hear. He felt them both shiver beside him and Harry felt the urge to protect them grow.

"Let him go Voldemort, I'm still here." Harry spat at him, glancing at Lupin for just a second to see him trying to get out of the grip of the men in dark cloaks, his face telling Harry to run or hide, but Harry would have none of that.

Voldemort started towards him and Harry felt the pain in his scar grow. He took a step back but Voldemort matched that, Harry couldn't get away from him. Harry started to panic, he didn't want his friends or Lupin to see the hold Voldemort had over him. He pulled on their arms and moved them further behind him, praying that they would stay where they were.

"Would you like to invite your friends in Harry? I've already welcomed dear Remus." Voldemort asked, almost hissing, Harry recoiled and narrowed his eyes,

"You stay the _hell_ away from them Riddle." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper, but it was enough.

Voldemort regarded him quietly before looking at the Deatheaters holding Lupin, he nodded and Harry's heart was in his mouth when they threw him to the ground and cried.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry screamed and Hermione yelled, "NO!" They both leapt forward but Ron held Hermione back, Harry was too quick for him; he flung himself towards Lupin, who was yelling at the top of his voice and rolling about on the floor in agony. Harry crashed to the ground next to him and held his shoulders, he looked up at Voldemort and yelled,

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM, STOP THEM! PLEASE!"

Voldemort smiled at him and glanced at the Deatheaters, but they did not stop,

"What was that Harry?" he said spitefully, watching Harry and smirking,

"Please! Just- just stop! Please!" Harry howled over Lupin's screams. Voldemort's smile cracked and he nodded at the Deatheaters, they stopped at once and Harry tried to help Lupin up, thankful that he wasn't screaming anymore. Harry looked at his face and saw that he was still conscious and his eyes were upon him, anger and fear coursing through them. Harry let out a breath and for a moment, forgot all about Voldemort.

Harry felt his scar spike in pain and he felt Voldemort drag him up by his collar. He yelped in pain and clawed at the hand on his neck. The pain was blinding him but Voldemort did not let up. Voldemort put an arm around his chest and another over his neck, effectively chocking him. Harry bit his lip in pain and saw the horrified expressions of his friends through tears of anger and agony.

His legs were failing beneath him and he felt Voldemort chuckle. His breath was on his ear and Voldemort hissed to him,

"You have no idea how satisfying that was Harry, hearing you beg me, plead with me." Harry flinched and moaned in pain, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Ju- just let them go-." He said in a strained voice as he feebly struggled against his captor. Harry saw rather than hear Voldemort high laugh as he ignored him and glared at his friends. Voldemort looked down and Lupin and pointed a wand at him, briefly letting Harry go with one arm. Harry sagged and only Voldemort's strength kept him from falling.

"Get up Werewolf." He said in a dangerous voice, removing Lupin's bonds so that he could stand.

Lupin struggled but remained strong, he straightened up and stilled his shaking limbs and glared at Voldemort with all his might. For a moment Harry saw a flash of the wolf in his eyes. He moved in front of Ron and Hermione and looked at Harry for a while, his anger still bursting behind his eyes.

Ron and Hermione moved to stand next to Lupin and Harry silently pleaded for a miracle, something, anything, which would get them away from here, safely.

Voldemort replaced his arm around Harry's torso and took pleasure in hearing him groan aloud once more. Harry's head was thrown back against his shoulder, his eyes were closed and his breath was laboured. Voldemort raised his brow,

"Do you wish to test me again?" he asked, glancing at Harry to have a full impact.

Lupin growled at him and tried to calm himself, he nodded and so did Hermione and Ron.

Voldemort spun around and dragged Harry back through the main hall doors into the room where Beth had been killed, Harry's legs uselessly scrabbled against the ground as he tried to escape, the Deatheaters followed their mast in and laughed when Voldemort viciously threw Harry to the ground. He turned to face Harry's friends.

"Then _please_, do come in."

* * *

**Well here's chapter 16. I hope you like it! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I just had my birthday and then there was results days, and if your interested... I got ... Hang on wizard maths... 10 owls? Anyway! Spent today going over this chapter, I hope there aren't many mistakes, there are bound to be a few. I gave you a long chapter today because I felt like I hadn't updated in a while (they all wont be like this! XD) **

**I hope you liked my focus on Hermione and Ron, I tried to keep them in character.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I was going to update when I got 9 reviews but... It wasn't to be.. XD**

**Please R&R **

**Kamorie: **_Sorry about that, I do hope it was worth it! I didn't think about that! Let me just say I haven't turned him into a vampire! I just re-read that bit and face palmed, gosh I'm such an idiot XD You'll find out about that emotion in the next chapter_**!**

**TaylaG :**_ Thanks for not asking any questions, well, any unanswerable questions XD Hopefully some will be answered soon! Thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you liked it XD In fact I don't have a beta, so there will be some mistakes in there somewhere, have a dig for them! Thanks_!

xpig-in-the-skyx: Thanks for reading! I can't wait to write about that part either XD

dignity-please : Thanks! I hope this chapter was good too!

Ruby Silken Sun: Why thank you, It's always good fun to write a smart person (;

thaliagrace21 : Finally it does indeed! Here's that update (;

I'll Have the Waffles : Thanks, glad to know you're keeping up XD I know it's hardly written at all! I have no idea why, it's quite a lot of fun (;

Wolven Spirits : Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Lupin struggled against the deatheater as he dragged him across the floor, towards a large pair of oak doors that stood out ominously against the dark walls of the manor.

"Be still werewolf!" the man robed in black hissed in his ear as he increased the pressure of his hold around Lupin's neck.

Lupin growled and tried to hold back his panic. They had only been there under fifteen minutes and already everything was falling apart,

'_I hope Hermione knows what she's doing.' _He thought desperately. There had been no time to make the portkey, so now everything rested on the original plan.

Lupin was thrown to the ground after they had burst through the doors in a tangle of limbs. Lupin was breathing heavily as he glared up at the deatheater who had shoved him. He remained on the floor, cautiously watching as five other deatheaters joined their brother and made a circle around him.

It was silent, until a high, cold chuckled made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne at the centre of the room. He watched Lupin with a glint in his eye and smiled as he twirled a black wand around in his hand.

Lupin suppressed his anger. From what it looked like, it was Harry's wand in Voldemort's long pale fingers.

The man in question stood and walked slowly, almost leisurely over to him, causing the deatheaters to part and move back.

"Remus Lupin..." he hissed quietly, causing Lupin to shiver involuntarily. He glared up at the man and stood. He stood tall and waited for death to come. Surely that was what he had to face?

Voldemort smirked, his red eyes flashing.

"Courage, hm, just like your dear friend James." He said cruelly as he started to circle Lupin, still twirling Harry's wand in his hands. "No matter, he was still easily defeated."

"He beat you, whatever you may say, he won!" Lupin spat at Voldemort, allowing his anger show as his grief for James grew.

Voldemort watched him intently, his eyes betraying annoyance.

"Oh? How so Werewolf?" he said dangerously.

Lupin shifted and glared at the man across from him. Voldemort had stopped circling and was now watching him, expectantly.

"Harry, he's still alive.-" Voldemort smiled and was about to reply when Lupin interrupted him. "- NO, that was James's battle and he won! It doesn't matter that he died."

Voldemort was glaring at him, his shoulders were tense and he flexed his hand carefully, as if he wanted to grab his wand and curse him.

"Harry is still alive because I ask of it, because demand it! So any precious thoughts of thwarting me here tonight Lupin are fruitless and foolish. If I had wanted him dead, he would have been two weeks ago Werewolf!"

Lupin felt his insides go cold, he had read in Harry's letter that Voldemort hadn't wanted him dead anymore, but he hadn't quite believed it, of course, until now...

"So what the hell do you want with him Voldemort!" Lupin almost shouted, clenching his shaking fists and staring at the man accusingly.

Voldemort smiled at him darkly before turning away from him and pacing across the room. When he left the circle of deatheaters, they closed around on him again, their faces sneering.

Lupin watched Voldemort carefully as he picked up a large goblet from across the room and brought it towards a small alter, offset from the rest of the room. He placed it down and drew out a gleaming dagger and set it next to the goblet.

Lupin frowned; he didn't like what was going on here.

Voldemort spun around and walked towards him once more, his eyes lost in thought before resting on Lupin.

He re-entered the circle and drew out his very own wand and it almost gleamed at Lupin.

"I must applaud you Remus, for getting here tonight. I wasn't sure if you were competent enough to follow orders..." Voldemort smiled at him wickedly as Lupin looked at him questionably.

But he could not linger on that for long, because before he knew it, he was on the ground as pain coursed through his veins, making him yell out loud.

The curse was lifted and he was left breathing heavily as Voldemort strode up to him.

He looked down at Lupin with a gleam of triumph in his blood red eyes.

"But I must also reprimand you for your carelessness."

Voldemort lifted his wand and Lupin felt the Cruciatus curse burn through his body. Voldemort spoke above his screams,

"Surely you mustn't think I would not notice the mudblood running through my halls." He stopped the curse and kicked Lupin over onto his back.

"I do hope she doesn't run into any of my followers on her way." Voldemort said with a sardonic smile etched upon his bone white face.

Lupin shook and spat out blood from where he had bit his tongue,

"I –wou-wouldn't underestimate her Voldemort, she's known to-to- be the brightest witch of-of her age!" Lupin croaked as he flashed a smile back at the man who stood over him.

Voldemort let out a growl and kicked him viciously in the ribs before he spun around to face his followers.

"You have five minutes. Leave him alive."

Voldemort then left the circle and sat upon his throne, watching carefully as the deatheaters approached Lupin, their wands out and grins upon their faces.

...

Remus Lupin came back slowly, his eyes were heavy and his breathing was laboured. He was absolutely exhausted.

He tried to raise an arm to rub his face but pain wracked him and he flinched. He had been cut numerous times and then healed again, but the deatheaters hadn't cleaned the blood from him. He could feel it now, it was sticky against his skin and the coppery smell made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

His muscles were protesting and twitching randomly. He had lost count of how many times the Cruciatus curse had been used; in fact, Lupin had been quite surprised at the damage that the men could inflict in such a small time span.

It had been previously silent, but now that he was coming around he could hear the moment of feet and quiet mutterings.

He managed to open his eyes enough so that he saw the deatheaters kneeling at the feet of Voldemort. Lupin watched in silence as Voldemort gave out his orders.

"... two of you, one each a side. For the time being we do not know if Weasley will be a threat, but I want you ready, understood?"

The deatheaters nodded nervously, not meeting their master's eye.

"As soon as they step foot in here I want them guarded, tightly, if they slip from your grasp you _will_ be punished. There must be no interruptions, yes?" Voldemort said dangerously with a brow raised.

"Yes my Lord." The deatheaters said in unison.

Voldemort's eyes flickered over to where Lupin was slumped on the ground; he smiled and pointed his wand at him. Thick ropes flew from his wand and coiled around his chest and wrists. A gag was then set in place before Voldemort signalled to his followers to pick him up from the ground.

Lupin groaned when his sore muscles protested but he tried to focus, he had to find out how to alert Hermione to what Voldemort had planned.

He was dragged over to the doors and sighed in desperation when he heard faint voices on the other side. Voldemort came to stand beside him, he smirked when he saw Lupin's expression,

"Let's welcome our other guests Remus." He hissed and pushed open the double doors with a wave of his hand.

The main hallway came into view and Lupin felt her heart clench.

There, kneeling on the ground next to the destroyed portkey was Harry.

He looked thinner and pale and there were cuts on his face with bruises to match.

Lupin's eyes hungrily looked at him and he growled when he saw blood dripping from a wound on Harry's hand.

Lupin felt his anger rise and he tried to escape the clutches of the two deatheaters either side of him.

Hermione had looked over at him and their eyes met. Lupin desperately tried to warn her to run or hide but instead she gasped and grabbed onto the arm of Ron Weasley.

Lupin felt shock as he looked at the red head. He was dressed in deatheater robes and looked a little under the weather, but he was staring at Voldemort with so much venom like even Lupin felt a little apprehensive. '_What is going on here?'_ Lupin thought to himself as he continued to struggle, but his mind was drawn to Harry again as he looked over and Lupin and stood quickly, carefully moving in front of his friends.

Lupin felt an urge to protect the teenagers and doubled his attempt at escape. He heard Voldemort chuckle quietly from beside him.

"What have we here? Hmm Harry?" Voldemort whispered, making Hermione and Ron shiver.

"Let him go Voldemort, I'm still here." Harry spat at him, glancing at Lupin.

Lupin struggled harder as he heard Harry's voice, it was soft and a little cracked, as if he had been screaming a lot.

Voldemort started moving towards Harry and Lupin frowned when he saw a look a pain cross his face. Harry grabbed onto his friends and moved them further back, but this did nothing to stop Voldemort.

"Would you like to invite your friends in Harry? I've already welcomed dear Remus." Voldemort hissed as he leaned in towards Harry.

"You stay the _hell_ away from them Riddle." Harry whispered in a pained voice. His hands were shaking and Lupin was trying to find the source of Harry's pain.

Voldemort looked at Harry quietly before nodding at the deatheaters restraining him.

Before he knew what was going on, he was thrown to the ground and subjected to the Cruciatus curse. He tried to hold back his screams but it was no use. He threw his head back and yelled in agony and barely heard the protests from Harry and Hermione.

Someone was yelling and grasping his arms, trying to stop him from convulsing on the floor.

He heard Harry yell, "PLEASE!" and then the pain was gone and he was looking up at Harry who was leaning over him and looking relieved.

Lupin felt his anger rise as he took in Harry's tired eyes.

But before he could recover enough, Harry was dragged up and away from him by his collar.

Harry yelped and tried grabbing at the hand that chocked him. His face was crumpled in pain, his eyes tightly shut. He bit his lip and cracked open his eyes, looking towards his friends, who looked horrified. Hermione was red in the face and looked extremely angry. Ron was holding her back, trying to keep her safe.

Harry wasn't able to keep himself standing and Voldemort chuckled before whispering something in his ear that made Harry gasp in pain.

"Ju- just let them go-." He said in a strained voice as he feebly struggled

Voldemort let out a high laugh and glared at Ron and Hermione before looking at Lupin and pointing his wand at him.

"Get up Werewolf." He said in a dangerous voice, and removed his bonds.

Lupin took a deep breath and struggled to make his limbs obey him. '_This plan better work' _he thought bitterly as he managed to get to his feet.

He glared at Voldemort and waited,

"Do you wish to test me again?" he asked, glancing at Harry. Lupin felt his bloody run, he couldn't let Harry go through any more pain, '_Just a little longer Harry'_ he thought desperately before shaking his head at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked, his grip tight on Harry. He spun around and dragged Harry with him. His followers went after him and laughed when Harry was thrown to the ground in a heap.

Lupin resisted the urge to run to Harry and aid him, instead he looked behind him and found Ron and Hermione at his side, looking at him with wide eyes.

They all turned back to Voldemort,

"Then _please_, do come in."

His voice was cold and unsettling and did not give any comfort. Harry groaned from the ground and struggled to sit up.

Lupin looked at Hermione and she nodded at him, they slowly moved forward into the low lit chamber.

Once they had set foot through the doors, they slammed behind them and deatheaters flew from the shadows and grabbed Hermione.

She yelped and struggled as they dragged her away from Lupin and Ron.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ron yelled and tried to run over to her, but he too was grabbed from behind by two deatheaters. Ron growled and elbowed on deatheater in the face, who grunted and lost his grip. Ron tried to break free but the other deatheater punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

Lupin yelled in protest, but he was also restricted by men robbed in black.

Hermione glanced at Ron desperately before staring at Harry on the floor, who didn't seem to comprehend what was going on. Instead he was grabbing at his skull and moaning in agony.

The three of them and the deatheaters made a half circle with Harry at the centre. Voldemort stood close to Harry and watched the three of them carefully, his eyes gleaming at their protests.

"Now,-" Voldemort started, "- did you really think I wouldn't pick up on Harry's longing for friends?" he said quietly, looking at Hermione, his head tilted to the side.

Hermione looked back at him steadily and did not falter.

"My dear Harry was at such a- ah- delicate mental state that I couldn't afford to let this opportunity pass."

Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth,

"You- you tempered with the-" Voldemort cut across her,

"The letter? Of course I did child, why else would you know where to come tonight?"

Lupin growled,

"It was a trap." He spat, glaring at Voldemort.

"Did you really suspect anything less Werewolf? Even the mudblood here had her doubts."

Hermione went red with anger and looked down at the floor, shaking.

"Don't call Hermione that- you- you monster!" Ron yelled as he struggled against the deatheaters once more.

Voldemort looked at him steadily and Lupin waited for him to curse the boy, but nothing came. There was just a deadly silence in which Harry started to move feebly.

Voldemort glanced down at Harry as he moved and smirked. He kicked Harry onto his back and held him there, a foot pressing down on his chest.

"We can begin now Harry." He whispered and Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Voldemort fearfully.

"Stay away from him!" Hermione said desperately, her eyes were wide and she was looking at Harry and then Voldemort.

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione and he stared at her, warning her to stay quiet. Hermione gulped and nodded slightly.

Voldemort watched the exchange with a blank face before turning away from them all and going towards the alter Lupin had seen earlier.

He levitated the large goblet and swiftly slipped the dagger into his robes. Lupin shivered and glanced at Harry, who remained staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression.

Voldemort walked back over to them, the goblet following him. When he stopped the goblet remained in the air, just at the right height to grasp and use.

He then knelt next to Harry and hauled him up, causing Harry to yelp and close his eyes. Harry swayed but Voldemort steadied him, holding onto his arm and turning his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards.

With a flash of silver, Voldemort cut Harry's palm open causing Harry to yell out loud.

Both Hermione and Ron let out a gasp and doubled their attempts at escaping, trying to get to Harry as he stood groaning with blood running over his hand and down his arm.

Voldemort grasped Harry's chin and made Harry look at him. Lupin could see the pain etched in Harry's face and he frowned once more.

"How are we feeling today Harry?" Voldemort said softly but with underlining malice.

Harry's eyes flew open and he stared at Voldemort.

"What the hell do you want with my blood Riddle?" he spat defiantly, looking at Voldemort dead in the eyes.

Voldemort glared at him before smiling coldly. He let go of Harry, who staggered but remained standing.

"All in good time Harry." he said before glancing over at Hermione and nodding at the deatheaters holding onto her.

They pushed her forward and she stumbled.

Lupin saw a glint in Voldemort's eyes and he knew what was going to happen before it did.

"NO! Don't you dare touch her Voldemort!" Lupin yelled as he kicked and lashed out at the deatheaters restricting him.

Harry looked at Hermione and then Lupin before staring at Voldemort.

"No..you woul-" but he was cut off by Voldemort's scream of

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams reverberated through the room as she thrashed on the floor, tears running down her face.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron screamed and Harry tried to run to her.

Voldemort reached out with his free hand and pulled Harry back; he pulled him close and lightly touched his scar, sending Harry to the ground.

He then stopped cursing Hermione and turned his wand on Lupin.

"Imperio!" he said quietly, and then Lupin heard a voice in his mind.

'_Stop Harry from reaching the mudblood' _

Lupin couldn't stop the ease that flowed over his mind and he nodded as the deatheaters let go of him.

Harry had recovered and was trying to stand when Voldemort put Hermione under the Cruciatus curse once more.

She screamed again and rolled on the ground.

Ron was watching her with tears rolling down his face and Harry was trying to reach her again.

Before he could get to her, Lupin stood in front of him. Harry tried desperately to get around him, yelling at Voldemort to stop, but he ignored Harry.

Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest and ignored the pounding of his fists as he tried to escape.

"VOLDEMORT! LEAVE HER! PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Harry was yelling angrily as he scrabbled against Lupin's restricting arms.

"Hopelessness is not good enough Harry, you know I want something stronger." Voldemort said above Hermione's yells.

She had now screamed herself hoarse and she was moving less and less.

Harry let out a scream and yelled at the top of his voice.

"RIDDLE, STOP NOW YOU BASTARD!"

At once Voldemort lifted his wand and Hermione fell silent.

He spun to look at Harry who was breathing heavily, anger behind his eyes.

"Anger! Harry yes, that's much more satisfying!"

Harry growled and tried to run at Voldemort, but could not release himself from Lupin.

"Did her pain anger you Harry? Or was it I?" Voldemort said in a chilling voice, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and then back at Voldemort,

"Go to hell Riddle!" Harry said coldly, struggling no longer.

Voldemort raised his chin and looked at Harry in delight.

"Perfect." He whispered before looking at Lupin.

'_Slit his throat'_ the voice told him,

Lupin nodded and fought against the utter horror in the back of his mind. The curse had complete control.

He took the dagger from Voldemort and spun Harry around to face him. He blankly took in the face of fear as he placed the blade against his throat,

And sliced.

In the silence Harry chocked and gasped, he fell to the ground and put a hand on his neck. He was bleeding profusely and found his strength leaving his limbs rapidly.

Hermione stirred and tried to crawl towards Harry.

Ron was struggling again, his face was pale and his eyes were fixed on Harry's form.

"Harry!" he yelled before looking at Lupin, "For Merlin's sake Moony, help him!" he cried desperately.

Ron's voice cut through the haze and Lupin shook his head and took in the scene before him.

Lupin felt numb as he saw Harry bleeding and tried to go to help him,

"Harry-I- oh God-" he whispered, ignoring his shaking hands.

But Voldemort stood before him, his wand out and eyes flashing.

"You've fulfilled your purpose Werewolf." He said darkly and before he knew it, Voldemort had waved his wand and Lupin was flying back through the air. He crashed against the far wall and slid down into darkness.

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry desperately tried to stop himself from bleeding, she tried to get over to him but her limbs were not responding, she was shaking and could feel hot tears rolling down her face. She felt utterly useless.

Voldemort had turned from Lupin's form and grabbed the goblet. He then knelt down next to Harry and took his arms away from his face.

The blood was transferred into the goblet until it was sickeningly full.

With a smile he stood and then swiped his wand, healing Harry, leaving him gasping and moaning tiredly on the floor.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as he brought the goblet to his face and closed his eyes.

Harry's eyes were fluttering now and he barely saw what Voldemort was doing.

Voldemort opened his red eyes and muttered,

"Anger..." and then tilted the goblet upwards and drank down the crimson liquid.

Hermione felt ill as she watched the man before her down the blood quickly and then wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

Voldemort muttered something and then pointed his wand at Harry.

Hermione could only watch as a dark blue light crashed against Harry's skull and rendered him unconscious.

She stared at him and didn't see the changes that were going on with Voldemort.

Ron gasped in horror and Hermione looked at him. His face was pale and a look of confusion and revulsion crossed his features.

Hermione slowly turned to look at Voldemort and felt all the blood drain from her face.

There, standing where Voldemort had once been, was a young good looking man, with high cheek bones, dark hair and even darker eyes.

Voldemort took a deep breath in and then let out a deep laugh; it was so different from the normal high voice that Hermione shook and flinched away from him.

He shed his outer robes and Hermione saw that he was dressed in plain black trousers and a dark green shirt, the sleeves were pushed back to his elbows and revealed pale but strong looking forearms.

From his pocket he drew a phial and hurried over to Harry's form.

Hermione wanted to stop him, but she and Ron were both speechless so all they could do was watch in wonder as Voldemort woke Harry with a flick of his wand.

Harry groaned and looked up at Voldemort, his eyes showing no surprise, in fact they showed relief and he managed a weak smile,

"Tom- I- they, he was-" Harry croaked but Voldemort held up a hand,

"Harry its okay, he's gone." Voldemort held up the potion to Harry and put a hand at the back of his head.

Hermione heard a small disturbance outside the room but did not let it show on her face.

"Drink this, come on now; it's a blood replenishing potion."

Harry nodded weakly and drank the contents.

Hermione watched in shock as Harry lay his head back down and close his eyes. Voldemort looked at him and let him have his unconsciousness.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione accused quietly and watched in fear as Voldemort walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. He looked at her with dark brown eyes and smirked.

"It was foolish for you to come here alone Hermione." He said softly, ignoring Ron's protests.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, noticing the shock on his face.

"Whoever said I was alone?" she said simply

And the doors burst open and the Order poured into the room. Quickly they were attacking the remaining deatheaters and pushing them backwards towards Hermione and Voldemort.

Hermione looked around and saw Auther Weasley sprinting towards Ron, who had been blown back in the blast.

Tonks and Moody were running towards her and Hermione looked around to see Voldemort, but stopped short. He was gone.

Hermione staggered and almost fell but Tonks reached her and grabbed her before she could.

She looked up at Harry and caught a glimpse of Dumbledore as he strode towards where Harry lay motionless. He knelt down and to Hermione's surprise, picked up Harry's wand.

But before she could think anymore, Ron had run towards her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

Hermione let her tears fall and hugged him back, ignoring the pain from her limbs.

Ron was sobbing something into her shoulder and Hermione made out,

"We've got him-Harry- he- we got- he's safe- he's back-"

...

* * *

**So there's chapter 17. Thanks for the five reviews on the last chapter! I wonder who will be reviewer 100? Haha. Anyways, I hope some questions have been answered and I bet a few more have arisen too XD**

**I worked really hard on this chapter and I'd love some feedback! so R&R**

**Thanks to Kamorie I realized my anonymous review button was disabled, well it isn't now, so all those anonymous people out there, go review! Bring on the reviews XD I'd really appreciate it!**

**animefan1991: **_Thanks! Here's that chapter, I hope you liked it!_

**Kamorie : **_Yep hold your horses, I believe the chapter will have explained it to you!_

**MollieEmma: **_I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter to! Keep reading (:_

**xpig-in-the-skyx : **_Sorry for not updating fast, but here it is! Thank you!_

**gryphenvoid : **_I must agree with you, but ask you to bare with me, this chapter has many meanings. Thanks, I think you're right, I shouldn't use that in this, that's just me leaking into my writing XD I hope you enjoyed_**!**

**Sorry for any typo's I may have made, I picked up on quite a few last chapter! Just try and ignore them XD**

**R&R**

**Jadedhowl~**


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Strong Language at end

* * *

Lord Voldemort was very satisfied right now. Yes, the boy had gotten free but that had been his intention. Voldemort smirked at himself as he remembered the incredulous look he had given the mudblood to fool her into thinking they had surprised him.

No, in fact Voldemort was very pleased. The boy was his now, for the blood ritual had worked and if Voldemort was right –which he knew he was- The Order was about to come across a very nasty surprise concerning their Golden boy.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and caught himself in a reflection in the dark glass across from his desk. He looked around twenty one, he was tall and lean once again and Voldemort couldn't hide his glee. Of course there was no vanity behind his purpose, yes it was nice to be back in his normal body after so many years, but best of all, Harry Potter wouldn't recognise him as the powerful and sinister Lord Voldemort.

No, Voldemort leant back and sighed in contentment.

Harry would see him as something _entirely_ new indeed.

He stood and gathered some dark outer robes and slipped his wand into his holster up his sleeve. Voldemort surveyed the room and leered.

"Don't worry Potter, I'm on my way."

* * *

Hermione Granger landed with a thump before number 12 Grimmauld Place and promptly fell to her knees. She was shaking and thoroughly exhausted and all she wanted to do was fall into a soft bed and let the world fade away for a little while.

But she couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Ron was yelling from somewhere but Hermione was too tired to respond to his voice. Instead she just slumped against someone and let her eyes flutter for a moment.

Someone gently helped her to her feet, lifting her up from under her arm and carefully putting a supportive arm around her waist.

She groaned slightly and let her head fall against a shoulder.

Upon opening her eyes she remembered what had happened and shook with fury. She looked around and panicked when she couldn't locate Remus.

"Remus..." she called out weakly and tried to stop whoever was leading her towards the door. The grip on her increased a little but Hermione didn't pay it any attention.

"Remus! Where- where is he?" she said more frantically and managed to look at Tonks who was looking at her with murky brown and sad eyes.

"He's fine Hermione, they brought him before you guys,-" she stopped herself and looked at the ground before softly continuing, "- he- he's hurt though..."

Hermione blinked and recoiled at little, she was sure he would be alright, he had to be.

"Hermione..." Ron's voice said by her ear and she jumped before blushing when she realised it was him who had helped her up from the ground.

"Let's get you inside, you- you're hurt too..." he finished in a strained voice.

Hermione scowled but didn't say anything more. The group of them clambered up the steps slowly and made their way through the door and into the house.

Ron ushered her into the main living room where she sat down slowly and let Ron put his arm around her. She snuggled down into his warmth and silently thanked him.

A crack outside signalled Dumbledore's arrival with Harry and they all waited with baited breath as the elder man carried Harry through the living room door with more strength than it appeared he had. Moody went forward to assist him and Tonks conjured a small bed to lay him down.

The room was silent as they looked at Harry. His skin was pasty and extremely pale. He had a few cuts that stood out lividly and his bruises were a deep purple. Under his eyes were great dark shadows and his cheek bones jutted out sharply and made his face look more drawn. He was breathing lightly and looked almost peaceful as he lay there.

Dumbledore took Harry's wrist in his hand and unwound his 'bandage' on his hand, and inspected the cut there. He let out a sigh and looked up at Moody.

"Alastor, would you please fire call madam Pomfrey, I'm afraid I do not want to move Harry for now."

Moody nodded curtly and stomped out of the living room to the kitchen.

When all was silent again, Dumbledore looked over at Hermione with a concerned looked etched on his face.

"Are you quite well Miss Granger?" he said steadily, ignoring the huff that Ron let out at his words.

"I'll be just fine Headmaster." Hermione said in a lost voice as she continued to look at Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and did not press her any further.

They all waited in silence until Moody stumped back into the room and nodded slightly at them all. Now all they had to do was wait for help to come.

Hermione could feel the effects of the curse start to build up within her. Her head was pounding and the room looked a little out of focus. Her muscles were _screaming _and made her very limbs feel like weights. Her pulse was racing and a slight sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

Upon holding out her hands, she saw them shake and narrowed her eyes.

That had been one _hell_ of a spell.

Hermione now understood why Harry just shivered whenever they had asked him about the Cruciatus curse after the incident in their fourth year. She couldn't place words to the feeling, it was horrific and inescapable.

Ron's hands stilled her shaking as he grasped them comfortingly.

Normally Hermione would have blushed and removed her hands from his, but now, all she wanted was someone to lean on, someone to stop her 'shaking'. Whatever had happened between her and Ron didn't matter, that would be dealt with later, when there would be time for embarrassment and stumbling sentences.

Harry moaned slightly and shifted, stilling everyone in the room.

Hermione leant forward and heaved herself up from the sofa and carefully made her way over to him.

Holding back her moan, she knelt beside him and placed a hand on his. He was cold but he did not shake. His eyes were moving behind his eye lids and Hermione frowned before looking up at Dumbledore – who had also moved closer upon Harry's movement-

The elder wizard smiled, but his eyes did not.

The silence was interrupted by the flush of the floo network and all of a sudden Dumbledore was rushing out of the room to greet the medical witch.

Ron stood and helped Hermione up so that Harry was free for people to work around him.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in the room with a scowl on her aged face.

She took one glance at Hermione and Ron before looking over at Harry and moving towards him.

Dumbledore followed her and waved his wand so that a stool appeared next to Harry's head.

Madam Pomfrey was quiet as she took Harry's pulse and placed a hand over his chest and measured his breathing rate. She then pulled out her own wand and waved it over Harry's form to perform a diagnostic spell, which produced a number of different clouds of dust.

A cloud of darkness rose from Harry's head and neck and green and blue clouds rose from areas where bruises were visible.

Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath before reaching into a bag she has brought with her.

She removed several potions, all containing different horrible looking substances.

She tapped Harry's head with her wand and waited until Harry's eyes fluttered open.

Hermione gasped and grasped onto Ron, who held her tightly back.

Maybe sensing their discomfort, Madam Pomfrey paused,

"Do not worry yourself needlessly Miss Granger, I am only waking him so that I can administer him some potions, I suspect he will have no understanding of what is going on, for the time being."

When Harry looked more awake, yet a little dazed, the medical witch put a hand under Harry's neck and helped him swallow the vile looking medicine.

He resisted a little at first, but before long he was taking what was being given to him without complaint.

Afterwards when Harry was back under Madam Pomfrey stood and sighed.

"He'll need bed rest for a few days, three at the most before he can try to get up and move around and lest of all, use any powerful magic."

She paused for a little and turned around to face them.

"He'll wake in the morning, try not to crowd him and do not force him to answer any questions until he feels like he is ready"

She said this with a pointed look at Dumbledore.

"I was quite surprised when I did the diagnostic, seeing as Mr Potter has been with you-know-who for so long, but most of the injuries inflicted on him recently have been healed. He only really needs rest before he'll be back to normal."

Hermione sighed in relief and felt a smile work its way onto her face.

"_Physically _he'll be back to normal Miss Granger, as of yet, I have no idea what sort of mental state he will be in on awakening."

She then looked at Dumbledore, who nodded quietly and glanced at Hermione and Ron.

"He didn't really seem to believe it was us when we found him." Hermione said quietly before she could stop herself.

She felt Ron shift next to her and she looked at Dumbledore who seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Well, yes, that would be possible-" Madam Pomfrey said slowly "Long absence and intense physical damage can start to push the mind into questioning that things are 'too good to be true'

Obviously You-Know-Who had been disturbing Mr. Potter with thoughts of rescue." She finished in a rather clipped tone.

Hermione nodded slowly and looked over at Harry. She wished that he would be alright, he had snapped out of it pretty quickly, but who knows how long that period of normality would have lasted.

"Here, Miss Granger, could you help me make up a room for Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a kind voice.

Hermione smiled a little and moved towards the door as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore levitated Harry after her.

She climbed the stairs of the old house with some effort but was able to cover it up as the two adults had to carefully guide Harry up the narrow staircase.

She passed the first floor and carried on upwards, smiling to herself, already knowing where Harry would want to wake up.

They all arrived outside the door with '_Sirius' _painted into it.

The door opened with ease and Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing the dust to lift and the bed to be made.

Harry was then placed carefully down and Hermione covered him with the covers, tucking him in.

She looked at him for a moment before turning towards the adults.

Madam Pomfrey was looking through her bag once more and Dumbledore was watching her with kind eyes.

A vile was pulled out and handed over to Hermione,

She took it and looked up at Madam Pomfrey, who had a scowl on her face once more.

"Take it, it's for the after affects of the Cruciatus curse, you should of let me know sooner Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor,

"You were busy, and I didn't want to be any trouble."

Madam Pomfrey huffed and rolled her eyes,

"Nonsense, you would have only been an annoyance if you have collapsed before I could have given this to you."

Hermione smiled inwardly, detecting the kindness in her words.

"Now, that has a small portion of sleeping draught, it'll knock you out for the night." Madam Pomfrey glanced at Dumbledore before continuing, "I suggest you go find yourself a room to rest in and take that potion. Straight away, am I clear?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded,

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, thank you."

The other witch smiled a little before sighing and turning back to Dumbledore.

"I want him brought to Hogwarts when he is able, just so I can run a few tests for any lasting damage. Don't forget."

And with that she left, leaving a small breeze in her wake.

* * *

Hermione found herself a room on the floor below Harry's and managed to clean it up enough for comfortable use.

She slipped off her shoes and sat down on the bed, with her back against the wall, looking at the phial in her hand.

She swirled around the mixture and finally popped off the lip. She was about to drink it whole when there was a knock on the door.

Ron stepped into the room and smiled at her, his eyes seemed to be lost and his mind elsewhere.

"Remus is being taken care of, Madam Pomfrey said he should be up by tomorrow morning, he was just hit with a powerful stunner."

Hermione sighed in relief and leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Thank God for that." She said quietly before coughing slightly,

"Did- did Madam Pomfrey give you anything- for-you- you know?" Ron asked after a brief period of silence.

Hermione nodded and kept her eyes closed,

"Yeah, I was just about to take it."

Rom shuffled awkwardly in the doorway,

"I- er- sorry, I better leave you to it."

Hermione smiled and opened her eyes,

"Thanks Ron." She said in a levelled tone while looking at him dead in the eyes.

He seemed to understand what she meant, for he grinned and nodded before raising an awkward hand in goodbye and left the room.

Hermione smiled to herself and finally took her potion. She sighed as the liquid filled her body with warmth and pushed away that constant ache the curse had brought.

Within minutes she was off to sleep and slept contently for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Voldemort could feel something brewing and he could hardly contain his glee.

He was outside in the dark of the night and was currently exploring his link to Harry Potter.

He was rested and healed but Voldemort could feel the toil inside his mind. Potter was slowly placing things together wonderfully and soon he would walk back into his waiting arms.

Voldemort paused when he felt a slight pain through the link, followed by discomfort and somewhere within Voldemort, something stirred.

He growled and pushed away at that feeling.

Of course there was some draw backs to be expected when returning to his human form. One of which was relearning how to make a serpentine transformation so that his eyes still appeared to be blood red around his followers. He couldn't let his new form lull them into a sense of security when if things went wrong, their Lord wouldn't 'mind'

Voldemort sneered at the reactions of his followers, he had walked into their meeting expecting some awe and even more fear, but instead he had been met with _relief_...

In any case, he had to act furious at Potter's escape so that fear was driven in deep once more with a few neatly placed Crucio's.

Now though he was fighting something very human indeed.

He was pushing back the feeling of worry, _worry._

And worry for Potter at the very least.

Voldemort recoiled at the feel of it. The Dark Lord did not feel worry for anyone, _anyone._ Especially for Harry.

There was also a little possessiveness over the boy that was riddled with anger. Yes he had wanted the boy to fall back into the hands of the Order, but he still had an itch to take him from their grasp.

But Voldemort was patient, despite all these unwanted changes within him, he still longed for the moment when Harry would awake, for that was when the light would fear him more than ever before.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and continued on into the night.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling considerably better, she stretched her slightly stiff limbs before slipping out of bed and making her way down stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen she found Remus alone, holding tightly onto a mug of steaming hot tea. He looked dreadful, as if he hadn't slept at all.

He looked up and managed a smile when he saw her and offered Hermione a seat opposite him.

She made her way around the table and sat slowly. Remus winced as he watched her and worry leapt up in front of his eyes.

"I'm fine Remus." Hermione said before he could comment on her state. It didn't seem to help though.

"No- no it very well is NOT fine!" he exclaimed, "You and Harry were bloody tortured before my eyes and I was helpless against it. I shouldn't of let you go, if your parents found out, they- they would-"

"Be proud of how we all acted Remus! Yes I was hurt, Gods yes Harry was hurt but he's back with us, he's healing and soon we'll all be able to return to some sort of normality! Please don't keep holding this over your head..." Hermione pleaded with the man across her, but he didn't seem convinced,

"I- Harry- I could have- he could have died because of me Hermione! How am I supposed to face him after I did that!"

Hermione sat back and waited for him to calm down,

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that, the only person responsible remotely for that is Voldemort!" Hermione all but shouted.

Lupin looked shocked to hear her say the name whereas before she had always stuttered, but he did not flinch and he still didn't look up at her.

"You were under imperious Remus, anyone of us wouldn't of been able to resist, for goodness sake Remus, you even snapped out of it, be thankful for that strength."

Lupin glanced up at her with uneasy eyes but he seemed to pass over the subject in his mind. He didn't look comfortable but there was a sense of relief hanging in the air. Maybe all he had needed was someone to tell him he was wrong.

"Why are you up so early-" Hermione asked quietly "Madam Pomfrey said you should have slept through the night."

Lupin scowled and sat back in his chair, letting out a tired sigh.

"I did sleep most of the way through, but my conscience woke me up." He glanced at Hermione and then up at the ceiling, "I wanted to see Harry- but – I don't- I can't face him yet." He finished quietly, his eyes clouded over with guilt.

"Well I-" Hermione had started to say when a large CRASH interrupted her and made them both jump.

"What the hell was that?" Lupin said in an alarmed voice, quickly standing and rushing out of the kitchen, Hermione hot on his heels.

They sprinted up the stairs and Hermione felt her stomach drop as she realised it was coming from where Harry was staying.

As they got closer they could hear muffled shouts

"TOM? WHERE AM I? TOM! TOM!"

Hermione reached the door and tried to turn the handle, it was locked.

The door began to vibrate from someone pounding on it on the other side,

"LET ME OUT! LEMME GO, TOM? TOM!"

Hermione glanced at Lupin who drew his wand and unlocked the door.

Hermione opened the door slowly and felt herself Blanche

Harry was storming about the room, his face red with anger and he was tossing things about and yelling at the top of his voice,

"TOM! WHAT DID YOU DO? TOM? TOM!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled over the noise. "What are you doing? Calm down!"

Harry spun around on her and glared, making her take a step back,

"Who the hell are you?" He said icily as he clenched his fists together,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE IS TOM? TOM! TOM HELP!"

Hermione shrank back in shock, wherever she had prepared herself for, this did not compare to it. Harry was furious and she had no clue as to why.

She felt herself shake at his words, how could he not know who she was? Why was he calling out to Tom?

"I SWEAR to God that if you've done something to him- I'll –I'll-"

"Him? Who are you talking about Harry?"

He looked like he was trying to restrain himself as he glared at her,

"TOM! MY FUCKING BLOOD, WHERE IS HE? TOM? TOM! TOM!"

...

* * *

**Hey. Tired, 4AM, no time for long authors notes, Thanks for reviews, I will personally respond to them in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter is a bit shitty and short but I wanted to update because I haven't in a while.**

**I have a new story 'Slytherin, Seriously?' If you want to check it out, although you may not like it -_-**

**R&R**

**leave a review on what you think is Wrong with Harry and what Voldemort is up to!**

**I'd really appreciate it**

**Ignore mistakes, down to author excessive tiredness there is bound to be some in there**

**JadedHowl~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just to say, Sorry for updating so late, its been a mixture of overloading work, life getting in the way and me contemplating scrapping this and doing a re-write after looking back on previous chapters. **

**Here's chapter 9, sorry for the wait, enjoy.**

* * *

Harry woke after a sharp pain emanated from his head. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to recall what had happened to him.

There was a flash and Harry grunted in pain as he fell back on the bed

_Tom was running towards his room, the door had been thrown open. _

'_Harry?' he had whispered._

'_Tom! What are you doing here, he's here!' _

_Harry had refrained from running over and tackling him. _

'_I came to get you out stupid! Now get over here!'_

_Harry had crossed the room quickly, where Tom gripped his forearm, hard and tore him from the room and down the hallway. _

'_Are you sure he didn't detect you Tom?' Harry had asked quietly as they raced down the long halls as fast as Harry could go. _

'_Nope.' Was all Tom replied, in a clipped tone, he moved faster and Harry found it hard to keep up with him. _

'_How did you even get in here?' Harry persisted,_

_Tom glanced at him before stopping suddenly as they came to a corner. Both of them froze as they heard slow, daunting footsteps, getting louder and louder. _

_Tom tried to turn the other way and silently evade him but the monster was too quick._

'_Interesting tactic Riddle-" the low voice threatened as it approached their hiding place, 'I do enjoy an enemy who gives himself away, it does make it incredibly easy...' _

_The voice was close and there was a chuckle before Harry and Tom were both thrown to the floor. Tom rolled and stood again, standing in front of Harry and him. _

'_Come now Tom-' the voice said dangerously. 'Let Harry come out to play...' _

_Tom shuffled in front of Harry and gripped his wand until his knuckles turned white. Harry lay on the floor in shock, unable to move and defend himself. _

'_Over my dead body' Tom spat in an icy voice that seemed to darken the room. The figure across from them was still in the shadows, hiding his face, but anybody could have guessed that he was smiling viciously._

'_Now, that can be arranged...' _

_There was a blur of a wand and Tom was thrust aside, he yelped in surprise and grunted when he crashed against the wall and landed with a thump on the polished marble floors. _

_Harry was on his feet in seconds and running towards him, it didn't matter that he had turned his back on the enemy, who had remained silent in the shadows._

On the bed in Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter groaned and turned onto his side and curled into himself, his face flushed and forehead shining with sweat.

_Flash _

_Harry was caught in the side with a spell that blasted him through the oak doors that lead into the main area of the manner. Tom was out of sight and Harry yelled out when he hit the floors and rolled over. He tried to get up but staggered and fell to his knees._

_The man in the shadows moved towards him and twirled his wand, slowly, teasing Harry as he sat trying to get his breath back after being winded. _

_His vision started to go hazy and he couldn't see properly when Tom sprinted into the room and shot something over Harry's shoulder. His target grunted and there was a scuffle. Harry frowned and tried to clear his sight, he blinked hard and shook his head. _

_Tom was talking to the man now, but the sounds were muffled, it felt like Harry was deep under water, without his glasses at all and unable to make any sense of what was going on. _

_Suddenly his hearing returned as a piercing scream echoed throughout the hall. Harry didn't need to see to figure out that Tom was writhing on the ground and yelling at the top of his voice. _

_Harry was sluggish and tried to reach out to Tom, but he could hardly move his arms. _

'_Sto- stop it-' he mumbled to himself, unheard above the screams. '__Leave- him! Ple-please... Stop... I- I'll do anything-'_

_The screams continued and Harry shook, his hand clenched and he tried to find the man within the room, not caring about the blurred mess his eyes were met with. When he saw movement and distinguished a shape holding out a wand, he took a deep breath and shouted,_

'_STOP NOW YOU BASTARD!'_

_And the screams stopped, the world seemed to stop. Harry could see clearly and the room flashed and flicked before him, he couldn't see Tom anywhere. _

_Before he could think any further, someone with strong hands was hauling his up from the ground and spinning him around to face him._

_He was tired looking, his eyes a grey colour, set around lines and folds in his gray looking skin. He was ill, or had previously been. His eyes glittered in the light, as if he wasn't all there, a glazed look bore through him, not taking anything in. His hair was dishevelled and a faded brown. There were sliver glints around his temples and throughout the rest of his hair. His face was pale and marked with distaste, as if Harry was nothing more than an inconvenience to him. _

_Worst of all was his faint scars._

_They ran across the bridge of his nose, over his brow and into his hair line, there were at least three long pink lines where his skin had been marred by what looked like claws. _

_Harry knew who this was. _

'_Lupin' he spat and glared at the man holding him up from the floor, not showing any strain, as if Harry was light as a feather. _

_The man's face didn't flicker in doubt or pride; he wouldn't even gratify Harry with a smirk._

_All he could do was raise a shining blade..._

_... And draw it against his throat._

_Harry fell coughing, his skin tingling and irritated. Warm blood spilled from the slash and washed down his neck and front. Harry tried to draw breath, nothing was working and his vision was now blurring once more as the sound of high laughter filled his ears and invaded his panicked mind._

_Struggling on the floor he hardly noticed a flash and bang as someone was thrown across the room. He groaned when hands gripped the front of his robes and shook him slightly._

_Cracking an eye open he could barely make out the form of Tom. His face was pinched with worry and he was deadly pale, contrasting his dark hair as it fell into his brown eyes. _

_Harry smiled a little and opened his mouth to talk._

'_Tom- I- they, he was-' he rasped before Tom raised his hand and stopped him._

'_Harry it's okay, he's gone. Drink this, come on now; it's a blood replenishing potion.'_

_And Tom held the back of his head as he slipped a potion down his throat. Immediately the pain ebbed away and a cool feeling overcame his neck and head. _

_Harry didn't even think to ask where Tom had got the potion from, for he was already drifting into the black void. _

_The room darkened around him and faded until the last thing he saw was his face._

_His brothers face. _

"TOM! MY FUCKING BLOOD, WHERE IS HE? TOM? TOM! TOM!"

Harry yelled at the top of his voice, flinging his arms around, and at the same time, looking for his wand.

The girl in front of him had large amounts of bushy brown hair surrounding a pale and narrow face. She had wide brown eyes and looked at him warily, her hands out in a gesture to try and calm him down.

There was someone else outside the room, but the figure did not make itself known, it only remained in the shadows in muted shock at Harry's outburst.

_Where the hell am I? Where did Tom go? _Harry thought wildly as he tried to steady himself against the bed post behind him, not ready for the sudden head rush that overcame him.

'Harry...' the girl said in a wary voice and tried to move towards him.

Harry glared at her and she stayed where she was. He took a chance to glance around the room and frowned as he found himself in a very messy and cluttered room that was almost covered in an inch of dust, save the bed he has been previously lying on.

Upon awakening he had frozen. He was unnerved by his unknown surroundings and his heart had started to beat erratically. Jumping out of bed he has started calling out for his brother, surely he would be near, he wouldn't have left him. _Would he?_ Harry thought again as he continued to glare at the girl across the room from him.

Of course when the events at the manner had caught up with him, his first conclusion had been capture. He, Harry Potter had been caught by the 'Order'.

His brother had told him that they were a rebel group that caused great destruction in the order of the magical world. They were manipulative murders who would soon turn on each other, if given the chance.

Tom had told him that Dumbledore had been the head of the Order. Harry shivered, repulsed. The old man was rumoured to have killed many powerful wizards and sometimes even made Tom fearful. Although he wouldn't show it, somewhere in the back of his mind Harry knew there was a level of fear before hate when it came down to Dumbledore.

What disgusted him the most was that he was headmaster to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. That old manipulative bastard was overlooking children's education. Harry wondered what kind of people emerged from that blasted school. He of course had never been, his brother teaching himself because he thought it was better than being twisted so that he wouldn't even recognise his own morals any more.

_Maybe this girl goes to Hogwarts...?_ Harry thought as he glanced around at the room and then looked back at her, not trusting himself to even blink in her presence.

Harry started when the girl spoke again,

"Your blood? Tom? Harry, Tom isn't your-" but she didn't finish as Harry stepped towards her with frightening speed and looked down at her, his chest heaving as he tried to restrain himself from hitting her.

But his quick movements had made his vision fuzzy and he felt his legs buckle from beneath him. The room flickered and the girl gasped,

"Harry!" she said in alarm and rushed to stop him from hitting the floor.

Harry's hearing went muffled again and he didn't realise strong arms holding him and guiding him towards the bed and sitting him down.

Harry put his head between his legs and took a minute to catch his breath as someone patted him lightly on the back, in a somewhat comforting gesture.

When he was focused once more he tensed and the person sitting next to him noticed.

"Harry..." a rough male's voice said slowly, making Harry shiver.

He sat back up slowly, keeping his eyes away from the man beside him, he didn't want to look. _Please don't let it be who I think it is..._ He though desperately before looking around to face the monster.

Harry saw the scars and felt himself grow pale, his eyes widened and he bolted, off the bed and sprung through the door and out of the room.

As he passed the door he saw a flash of a name, something beginning with S but he paid it no mind as the voices of the Order called after him.

He crashed through the hallways, still unsteady on his feet and rounded the corner down the dark hallway, having no idea of where he was going, just longing to get away from Lupin and the strange girl with him.

_He's here, he wasn't stopped, what did he do with Tom?_ Harry thought wildly as he ignored the shouts growing louder behind him and instead increasing his speed, trying in vain to ignore the pain in his skull.

He had to leap aside as a door flew open on his right and a boy with flaming red hair poked his head out, looking rather annoyed that he had been disturbed. When he saw Harry his eyes widen and he called out after him.

Harry didn't even falter, instead he flung himself down the steps, taking them three at a time and making a huge amount of noise.

"What the bloody hell!" he heard as he flew down the next set of stairs before the people chasing him argued over something Harry had little interest in. He landed on the next floor and ran towards the nearest window down another dark corridor and cursed when he realised he still wasn't on the first floor.

'Harry, wait!" he heard called after him as the people chasing him thundered down the stairs.

Harry scrambled away from the window and threw himself at the next set of stairs, which he could see led to a flag stone floor. His heart rose as he raced down them and landed with a thump on the first floor. His legs gave out from underneath him and before he could recover, a door to his left opened and revealed a kitchen filled with other red heads. A large and motherly figure stood in the door way and looked ready to yelled at anyone who had been making such a racket, but when she saw it was Harry, her eyes flickered to the stairs and then back to him, looking confused and slightly concerned.

Harry ignored this and scrambled to his feet and backed away from the door. The people inside where looking at him weirdly and someone even stood up sharply and exclaimed,

"Harry! What are you doing awake?"

But Harry couldn't care less. With the noise of the others getting closer, Harry spun on his heel and grabbed at what he hoped was the door handle. Almost dreading it to throw him back to his captors, he chocked out a laugh when it flew open, the night air met him with harsh winds and blew leaves in his face, but he hardly cared. He tripped down the outside steps and fell on his knees but he was up in a flash and running across the dark street towards a park opposite the building.

_If I can conceal myself in a thicket and wait quietly, maybe they'll run right past me..._ Harry thought as he pushed past the gate and left it open.

Running through the park, Harry cursed and wished he had his wand with him. Tom had taught him to duel only days before everything had gone wrong. He was a little rough around the edges and Tom had always beaten him, but at least he had some sort of defence. Without his wand and in his current state, hiding was his only option.

Stumbling a little, he stepped behind a bush and crouched down, trying to still his breathing, labouring from his flight. _I wonder if that was headquarters._ Harry wondered lightly, _Couldn't have been, I'm the enemy, why would they take me there?_

Looking around carefully, he tried to find some sort of sign post or street name so that he could tell his brother when he finally found him. _If I find him._

Voldemort was waiting on a hill top, overlooking the east side of London. His dark robes were blowing in the wind and they rippled in the darkness of the drawing night. His pale and angled face was slightly lifted, as if he was sniffing the air. His eyes were closed and he did not pay any mind to his dark hair blowing in his face.

Taking in deep breath and releasing it, Voldemort opened his eyes and smiled.

He was trying to focus on Harry's magical signal, waiting for it to become more distinct so he could reach him. _The boy must have come across the order by now._ He thought impatiently, feeling a flash of something demeaning run through his mind.

Voldemort shook his head and thought of other things.

Hopefully Potter was convinced that he had woken in the lair of the enemy and knowing him, would try to make an escape. As soon as he was outside those wards, he would make his appearance.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and frowned when he still had a nagging feeling of worry at the corners of his mind. Lord Voldemort did not worry.

He started to pace and with each turn he strengthened his resolve. The boy is the key, he is nothing more, and he is my tool to craft and use against the light. He is mine to control, he is a part of me. It would not matter if he was destroyed; he could and would only be destroyed by Voldemort's own hand. There was nothing to stop him from gaining what was his to take; control.

And to do that he had to play the part. He had to play, the older brother... He had to be the figure Harry looked towards when in need, when he wanted protection, even if he wasn't willing to show it. He had to become Tom once more. That was something very hard to achieve, but without his plan there would be nothing to gain from Potter. He would just be a prisoner, useless. Whereas here he was something, he was a weapon, better than the prophecy... For now.

Being relied upon was easy to go through with, he would 'rescue' Harry from the order and he would come willingly, not only destroying the wizarding world in hope, but also those hearts of that pathetic shamble of a defence line.

Something in the atmosphere flickered. Only slightly, but it made the Dark Lord freeze. From the back of his mind he could feel the fear of Potter.

Now aware of his location. Lord Voldemort turned on the stop and disappeared into the folds of the night.

Hermione burst from Grimmauld place with a sob and sprinted out into the night, most of the Order on her heels, Remus right next to her. She skidded to a halt and looked down the street both ways and huffed when she could not see the retreating form of her friend.

"Where do we go!" she said hurriedly, still frantic. Remus was breathing deeply and bent over a little to catch his breath.

"If I wanted to get away from a large crowd of people, I'd go to the most concealed part of the area." As he said this, Hermione's gaze fell on the small park across the road from them. It had tall trees and it was completely shadowed from any light from the street lamps.

She pointed and looked back at the Order, who all had their wands drawn.

"Something isn't right here-" Moody said slowly, his eye whirling around inside his skull, giving Hermione an annoying headache. "We should contact Dumbledore now." He continued on in his gruff voice, as he looked warily around.

"Right now we need to find Harry." Remus said steadily, "He's confused, and scared so don't go barging around with your wands sticking out!" he added sharply, mainly focusing on Moody, who still hadn't stopped looking around.

"Remus-he's- obviously, he's gone to the park, let's go!" Hermione said in a strained voice, she was on edge and hadn't liked her suspicions confirmed by the X auror. Remus put a comforting hand on her arm, stopping her from running off into the darkness, regardless of what Moody had said.

"I know-" he looked at her carefully, "Do you have your wand with you?"

Hermione looked away from him and shook her head. Remus sighed and looked torn at what to say, that maybe she should stay inside and be safe.

"I want to help." She said confidently, looking him in the eye until he nodded slowly before looking around at the Order.

"Okay, Miss Granger and I will take the park, Moody could you split the rest and send them either way" pointing down each side of the street. "If you find him, set red sparks up into the sky and the rest of us will come running."

Moody looked at Remus hard and the nodded, accepting his plan.

Hermione tugged at Lupin and they ran through the entrance of the park, the gate still open. Once inside they stuck together and used the light from Remus's wand to check the bushed and the shadows. They had been there for five minutes when a crack split the quiet night air. Both Hermione and Lupin jumped and froze when they heard a rustling in the bushes near them. Without warning, Harry burst from the shadows, leaves flying, and ran at full speed right past them, and towards the noise.

They stared after him before recovering and sprinting after him.

"Harry stop!" Hermione called, hoping to get him to calm down enough so that they could catch up with him.

They ran round the corner and through the gates once more, "Harry-' but Hermione cut herself off and came to a halt. Remus crashed into her and they almost fell. Steadying herself to make sure she was correct, Hermione gasped.

There, in the middle of the street, dark regal robes blowing around a lean and well built figure, dark hair across his face and a wand in his hand, stood Voldemort.

Only Hermione was the only one to recognise him.

"Harry, don't!" She screamed, snatching Remus's wand from him and shooting a spell at Harry's back, in the hopes of stopping him.

He stumbled but Voldemort took two long strides towards him and caught him by his arm, hauling him up and spinning him around so that he stood in front of Harry.

Almost protectively...

He took one look at Hermione, raised his wand,

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**I find myself saying again: Excuse the mistakes, I should really stop writing this in the early hours... Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Leave me a review of what you really think, whether it is good or bad, I welcome it all. Thanks to all my reviewers on previous chapters, keep 'em coming!**

**The next chapter may take a while to write, I have a lot of work to get through these days and sometimes i'll go through two weeks without even looking at this story line. I hope the plot it developing enough and if you have any questions, i'll answer them as best as I can (without giving the game away)**

**R&R**

**JadedHowl~**

**I'll Have the Waffles**

Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it (:

**gryphenvoid**

Here's the next part, I hope this is a good length too XD

**GinaStar**

Thanks!

**xpig-in-the-skyx**

Sorry I didnt update very fast, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**GinHanelle**

Thank you for reading!

**Shadow Kitsune67**

I will enlighten you in due time, thanks for reading!

**Gemini Peverell**

Thank you!

**harrypotterseriesrocks**

Thanks, sorry for the long wait XD


	20. Author's Note

Greetings mortals, I am here to make an announcment.

After a long time considering this fanfiction and the latest chapter, I have decided to scrap this story. However, I will be willing to do a rewrite, I have been thinking of doing this for a long long time and I shall begin the rewrite once I have had your decision-as readers-.

This story can be scrapped and abandoned, or it can be rewritten, with a few major changes but the same general plot (Voldemort know's about the you know what...Shhh)

Scrap or rewrite?

please leave your replies as either reviews or messages to my account.

Sorry guys for the long wait, the rewrite will be worth it if it's completed. Considering my lifestyle at the moment, I can't be sure that you will have regular updates, I have important exams that decide my future coming up soon and I need to be prepared. So with that out of the way, let me know!

If you vote Rewrite, the story shall be named

"Order of Realisation: The Rewrite"

~JadedHowl

P.S I will be making a poll on my page, so head over!


	21. Chapter 21 News on the rewrite

**After considering the vote on both here and other sites that I published this plot, I have decided to go forth with the rewrite. This first chapter- as you can see- is much different from the original. I have fleshed out parts of the plot and changed certain aspects, but this story remains the same- roughly.**

**This chapter is far longer than normal and not all of them will be the same.**

**Enjoy and R&R letting me know if you would like this to continue.**

**~JadedHowl**

**xxx**

**Order of Realisation: The Rewrite**

**Summary: **AU 5th year onwards. Harry goes after Sirius to the ministry alone and when he is cornered by Voldemort hidden secrets are revealed, shocking all. "Well this changes everything." Voldemort finds out that Harry is a Horcrux and chaos ensues. A rewrite of "Order of Realisation"

**Disclaimer:** Characters and basic plot structure from beginning belong to J.K. Rowling, all else= mine.

**Warnings:** Voldemort.

Harry stared at the great hall doors in frustration before pacing once more, grabbing at his messy black hair, his green eyes unfocused behind his glasses- To say that Harry was more than a little stressed would be an understatement. Only an hour before, Harry Potter had hurried from the hall, his scar burning and images of Sirius rolling on the ground under Voldemort's wand running through his mind. As he fled, Harry ignored the weight of some curious glances from his two best friends who were still tackling their History of Magic papers with vigour.

Hermione had given him a look that had screamed _'find us later. We need to talk.'_ So without anything else to do and his mind racing with horrible possibilities Harry had come back to the exam hall to find it empty, Ron and Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Gah!"

Harry swore colourfully, wishing he could throw something. He didn't know what to do, anyone that could have helped him was gone, Dumbledore in hiding from Umbridge and his two best friends unavailable to calm him down and make him think rationally.

His scar throbbed again and Harry could faintly hear Sirius screaming in his mind, refusing to yield to Voldemort who was becoming more and more vicious. Harry screwed up his eyes and clenched his fists together and tried to sort his thoughts out. The vision had hit him hard, making him fall to the ground in the middle of his exam. The pain had been horrible but only lasted seconds, leaving behind mental anguish at the thought of Sirius being- No, he couldn't think like that, there must have been a purpose to the vision.

To scare him?

Probably, and it had worked quite well. Harry couldn't take a breath without shaking; he couldn't focus his gaze, walking like a zombie through the halls of Hogwarts- trying to decide whether this was like the vision with Ron's dad. If so Harry had to act, and soon. However, he couldn't figure out a way to get to his Godfather.

The room Voldemort and Sirius and been in was surrounded by orbs on shelves, there seemed to be hundreds of them and apart from that detail, the room didn't have any distinguishable features- apart from the green marble floors that reminded him of his trial at the ministry...

"The ministry?" Harry whispered to himself as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry's head shot up and in his mind the dreams that had been plaguing him for months returned. The long corridors and passageways, how could he have been so blind?

Harry had stopped pacing now, his mind whirling with thoughts and plans, each one coming as fast as they were scrapped for being delusional or downright idiotic. Harry could almost see Hermione's scowl as she told him he was getting ahead of himself. What would she have suggested if she were here? Harry frowned,

"She'd probably want me to check if Sirius was really gone." Harry muttered, still keeping the cold feeling of panic behind a wall of rationality, which was slowly slipping away. How could he check? The last time Sirius had spoken to him his face had almost been clawed off by Umbridge. Didn't she realise how annoying it was when other people pried into her business? Harry snorted to himself; her fireplace was probably protected from other nosy buggers like her.

Hang on...

Harry almost jumped at his sudden eureka moment. He could use her fireplace in her office to check on Sirius before he did anything stupid.

Harry turned sharply and walked with determination towards the defence against the dark arts office, hoping that she wasn't around to stop him. At this thought, Harry slowed. What if she was there? Harry couldn't exactly ask to borrow her fireplace to communicate with a "convicted criminal" without expecting an interrogation. No, he needed a distraction, and a good one. Luckily, Harry seemed to have stumbled upon the perfect solution.

Peeves was currently wrecking havoc along the passage way towards DADA. Most of the students were avoiding the corridor like the plague and the unfortunate ones hurried away, soaked through and cursing Peeves as they went. Harry ignored all of this and walked towards the prankster. Peeves was giggling and it took him a moment to realise that Harry was staring up at him patiently.

"Hello there Peeves." Harry said off handily, trying to remain impassive. He needed something from the ghost and letting him on to that would not help his chances.

"Well well well, what have we here Potty?" Peeves replied cheekily, snorting at his joke. Harry frowned at the name but brushed it aside.

"I was just wondering about something, but it seems unimportant now that I think more about it." Harry said, looking away and pretending to think about something in great detail while ignoring the strange look he got from the ghost in return.

"So Potty does have a brain!" Peeves shouted in a mocking tone, making Harry fidget in annoyance, he didn't need this, while he was here his Godfather may be enduring terrible torture, perhaps moments away from- No. Harry focused once more and looked up at Peeves, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Not up to scratch are you Peeves?" He said in a bored tone and turned away; hoping that his plan was working out and that he would take the bait.

"Oi Potty- what you talking about?" Peeves called after him, following him in the air and crossing his arms, glaring. Harry silently grinned and turned around, giving the ghost a once over.

"I think Umbridge has tamed you- shame." Harry said mildly, waiting for the ghost to explode.

"WHAT?" Harry smirked,

"yeah, uh-huh, you've lost your originality. In fact, some people have been saying that you are getting a bit boring. I mean- come on Peeves? Water?" Harry widened his eyes in mock fright, "What will they do?"

Peeves was getting a little darker around the cheeks and Harry guessed he could have been blushing.

"I am not boring! That stupid pink lady won't stop me!"

Harry leaned in; he'd been waiting for a line like that.

"Prove it!"

Growling, Peeves gave him one last glare before disappearing, his cackling echoing off down the halls, in the opposite direction of Umbridge's office.

Perfect.

Running through the quiet and cold halls, Harry skidded to a halt outside the office and hid in an alcove to wait, the shadows protecting him from being seen by anyone else that happened to walk past.

Harry's plan paid off not five minutes later when Filch, accompanied by his cat, hurried towards where Harry was waiting, without a second thought, the caretaker rushed into the office with a loud shout of alarm,

"Headmistress! Headmistress! There's a disturbance..." His voice getting quieter as the door shut behind him. There was a pause before a shout of annoyance met Harry's ears, slightly muffled, followed by the door slamming open, revealing a very flustered looking and pink clad Umbridge. Who, without waiting for the caretaker, rushed down the corridor in the direction of distant squeals of apparent delight.

Not wasting any time, Harry rushed into the office after he watched a ruffled Filch follow Umbridge, still clutching onto his cat. Taking the stairs up to her inner office two at a time, Harry silently thanked his luck in finding that the door was still open. He burst through the door and slammed it behind him, unaware of anything else in the room apart from the fireplace, which flickered with low flames.

Eyes resting on a pink flower pot on the mantel piece above the fireplace, Harry curled his lip in disgust before leaning forward and plucking it from its place. Taking a handful and kneeling on the ground, Harry thrust the floo powder in, waiting until the fire turned green before leaning forward and whispering Sirius's address. Harry felt weird about putting his face in the fire and disliked the spinning sensation even more, but it was over before he could even begin to feel sick.

Harry stared out at the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, getting his bearings before shouting out his Godfather's name. The silence after made Harry squirm in anticipation. The cold feeling of fear was beginning to take control and before he could stop himself, he shouted again,

"S-Sirius! Are you h-here? SIRIUS?"

Harry couldn't breathe properly and every time he tried to take a steadying breath, ash would go up his nose and make him splutter. Coughing, Harry tried again, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Sirius please! Are you-"

He was cut off when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder on the other side of the fire, where he was kneeling over, with his back to the door and wand sticking out of his back pocket, finally realising how vulnerable his position was. Before he could even blink he was dragged backwards out of the fireplace and onto his back on the floor, looking up at a very satisfied "Headmistress". Harry swallowed loudly, waiting for the worst detention of his life.

Unluckily for Harry, on the other side of the fireplace, Sirius Black had just flown into the kitchen, looking around wildly, before a frown crossed over his face.

"Harry?" He said in a confused voice.

xxx

Harry hadn't understood where she had got her strength from, but in no time, Umbridge had hauled him off the floor, pushed him roughly into a chair and used her wand to secure him there with bonds over his wrists.

Looking down at them he frowned, did Umbridge really think he was going to run off when it was obvious who had broken into her office? Remaining quiet, Harry tried to calm himself over his discovery. Sirius had not been home, Harry had called for him, but nobody had answered, confirming Harry's worst thoughts. His Godfather was with Voldemort and Harry had to get to him before it was too late.

Umbridge was pacing before Harry, looking at his wand with mild disgust before putting on her desk, rather near the arm of Harry's chair, making him feel powerless. Harry frowned but only watched, hoping that she would get this over with so that he could escape the school and go after Sirius. Perhaps using a broom? He could hardly escape on Buckbeak, who was at Grimmauld Place, probably wondering where Sirius had gone too.

"I knew it!" The woman in pink finally declared, stopping in front of Harry and looking at him with a gleam in her eye. Suddenly, Harry wished he wasn't alone with the woman.

"Caught in the act Potter and I suspect you were communicating with Dumbledore?" She accused with a smug smile on her toad like face. Harry blinked at her before letting out a laugh that sounded a little nervous to him, but only infuriated Umbridge further.

"Not even close." He said shortly, looking towards the door out the corner of his eye. Umbridge was starting to match her clothes as she stared at Harry, positively seething.

"You will tell me of his location or I will be forced to use-"

"Force?" Harry offered sarcastically. His vision went white and he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked at the women with his eyebrow raised. She was breathing heavily, looking as if she wanted to slap him again, but much harder.

"Shut up Potter!" she almost screeched, raising her wand this time. Harry kept an eye on it, wondering what she would do with it. Harry didn't notice that she had turned over a picture of the minster of magic with her free hand.

"Evading questioning, hiding a man running from the law and being rude to a Ministry official. All quite punishable Potter and I'm not afraid to get a little nasty to get the truth out of you and uphold the law!"

Harry snorted "You're insane Professor." He spat, unable to contain his anger any more. How dare this woman accuse him of breaking the law! He didn't need this; he needed to be free and far away from the pink eye sore so that he could go after Sirius, before it was too late.

His Godfather's torture was replaying in front of his eyes and he felt himself becoming more desperate. He missed the next question directed at him.

"Well?" Umbridge said shortly, unable to contain her anger.

"Huh?"

That had done it.

"Oh for- CRUCIO!"

Harry's eyes were wide as the red curse flew across the office and slammed into his chest. The familiar burning pain consumed him as what felt like needles dug into his skin over and over again. Harry let out a scream as his bones felt like they had caught fire. Everything was burning and Harry was vaguely aware that he was thrashing in his bonds, unable to relieve a little of the pain.

Throughout the torture, Harry couldn't help but think that compared to Voldemort's curse, this felt like a caress.

Finally it was lifted and Harry was left breathing heavily in the chair he was tied to. He was slumped and he felt his eyes burning behind his glasses. A wave of exhaustion overcame him and he began to shake. Harry momentarily forgot about why he was there, but instead tried to overcome the fact that Umbridge had used an unforgivable on him, something that was against the law, against the ministry. In his shock, Harry didn't notice Professor Snape standing in the doorway, his face pale and his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh! Severus?" Umbridge said, her voice full of surprise, lacking the anger that had laced her tone seconds before.

"Headmistress," Snape drawled, his lip curled as he glanced over at Harry who was still breathing heavily and looking at him strangely. "May I ask what is going on?" He continued, moving further into the room and coming to a stop near Harry's chair.

Umbridge glanced around before briefly looking at Harry, almost like she was wondering if he was going to tell on her.

Pfft, as if.

"I found Potter trespassing in my office, communicating with someone on the floo network-"

"So you thought it apt to punish him?" Snape cut across her quietly, making Harry frown in confusion. Was Snape defending him?

"He broke the law-"

"I'm sure he did-" Perhaps not then?

"I had every right to get information from him!"

"Of course, I understand, and did you?" Harry shifted slightly, pushing away at his annoyance; of course he wasn't going to give anything away.

"Nothing that made any sense." She said shortly. Harry stilled, his heart racing.

"Oh?" Snape prodded,

"Something about 'Him' having a Padfoot at a place, something was hidden or _whatever_. He was spouting nonsense." Umbridge said quickly, her eyes darting towards the door and then back at Harry who was gaping at her in shock. Harry didn't even remember shouting anything at all.

Snape moved around to look at Harry, his eyes boring into him for a second. He blinked and then looked up at Umbridge.

"I wonder what caused him to utter such nonsense." Snape said carefully, a dangerous look back in his eyes. Moving backwards slightly, Umbridge opened her mouth to retort but Snape only raised his wand before pointing at Harry- who flinched. However, the potions master only freed him from his bonds before grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him to his feet, a strong grip keeping him from falling over. Harry remembered to pick up his wand from the desk and he slipped it into his pocket.

"At any rate-" Snape continued after an awkward silence, "Potter seems to have something wrong with his breathing, I shall escort him to the hospital wing." And without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the door, practically dragging Harry with him.

It was only when they were out of hearing distance that Snape turned on him, letting go all of a sudden, making Harry stumble before he regained his balance.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there Potter!" he said accusingly, glancing down at Harry's shaking hands with a funny look on his face. Harry felt his anger rise and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"None of your business." He muttered, starting to feel humiliated at the predicament his least favourite teacher had found him in.

Snape snorted angrily, "I beg to differ!" he spat, sneering at him. Harry couldn't care less; all that he could think of now was his Godfather and getting away from Snape as quickly as possible.

"What do you care anyway?" Harry said darkly before turning away and walking slowly down the corridor, hoping that his legs weren't going to fall out from underneath him.

"To the hospital wing Potter, I don't want to hear about any more mishaps this evening." Snape called after him, his voice mocking.

Harry gritted his teeth and ignored him, he needed a broom fast and there was only one place he could get one.

xxx

When Harry landed in London, roughly around an Hour and a half later, he dismounted the school broom he had borrowed and cursed it. Throwing it down on the ground, he wished he'd had his broom, and then the journey may have not taken as long.

Forgetting about that fact, Harry hurried over to the familiar phone box that he and Mr Weasley had entered at the beginning of the year for his trial. Thinking back, Harry punched in the code to get the entrance to work and a woman's voice filled the small space. Tapping his toes and shifting from one foot to another, Harry waited until it had finished greeting him.

"Please state your name and reason for being here tonight." Sighing Harry stated his name and then paused, unsure of what to say.

"Err- I've come to get my Godfather from a really nasty evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort? Heard of him?"

"Thank you Harry Potter please collect your badge and enjoy your time at the ministry of magic." A rattle revealed a yellow badge with red writing on it saying "Harry Potter- rescue mission". Shoving it in his pocket, Harry let out a breath as the phone box started sinking into the ground.

The main auditorium was silent and nobody was around, not even a night guard. Perhaps Voldemort had already killed them Harry thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing, pushing away at the fear as he thought of the Dark Lord, waiting for him floors below him, taunting and teasing with the screaming of the only family he had left.

Walking across the large hall, Harry suddenly felt very alone and almost wished he had Ron and Hermione with him.

Almost.

Reaching the lift, Harry paused before getting in and looking at the floors to choose from. When he read _"Department of mysteries"_ something flickered at the back of his mind. Taking this as a cue, he pressed the button and the lift doors rattled as they closed on him, whisking him away and making him topple to the ground. Harry cursed loudly and scrambled to his feet, ignoring his shaking hands and wishing he could banish Umbridge to the pits of hell for messing him up like this.

Not a minute later, the lift let off a ding and announced the floor, leaving Harry staring down the long corridor that had haunted his dreams for the past few months. Taking a steadying breath, Harry walked as quickly as he could to the door at the other end, almost expecting to wake up to Ron's snores. Harry almost wished he could, but the door opened and led him into another room. Recalling the dream, Harry was led by his mind further and further into the dark halls, gripping his wand with all his might and straining his ears to see if he could pick up on faint screams.

However, when he reached a round room with doors surrounding him, Harry came to a halt. Cursing softly he walked forwards to the door in front of him and tried to open it. When the door remained closed Harry huffed in frustration and tried again, but after his second failed attempt, Harry left it, the doors in his dreams opened, not remained closed. Taking the door to his left, Harry was pleased to find that somewhere in his mind he recognised the room lying beyond; it was the one from his vision.

The orbs loomed out from the dark and gave off a blue hue; there were hundreds of them, on tall shelves that continued up until they met the high ceiling. Harry stepped through the door and did not notice as door remained ajar.

Moving forwards slowly, Harry decided it was time to bring out his wand. His hand shaking in front of him and only the sound of his own breathing to accompany him, Harry squinted into the darkness, fearful of what he might find in the silence. Perhaps Voldemort was waiting for him in the dark, Sirius kept silent under his wand? Or perhaps it was worse than that and he was merely dead and Voldemort was watching him in amusement as he tried to find his Godfather. Shaking his head, Harry looked around to see what row he was passing, he remembered Sirius being at row 97. He cast Lumos with a flick of his wand to make him feel safer and made out '89' on the row he just passed.

Moving forward more quickly, Harry carried on, counting the rows under his breath unconsciously. His dread grew when he reached row 97 and found nobody there, not even a smear of blood or unsettled dust.

Harry started to panic, his breathing getting heavier and his heart racing so fast he thought it would burst. _What was going on? Was he wrong? Was Sirius here or was it... A trap?_

"Shit" Harry said, his voice unsteady.

Something shifted in the darkness and Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He wasn't alone anymore, that was for certain.

"Language, Mister Potter." A voice hissed out of the darkness, making him whirl around and point his wand out, ready for the green of a killing curse, only to be met with Lucius Malfoy, clad in Death eater robes, his white blonde hair falling around his face and looking like he'd been there for much longer than Harry had realised.

"Where's Sirius?" Fell from his lips before he could stop himself, sounding very uncertain.

In the darkness a woman giggled and moved forward to stand next to Lucius. She was pale and slim, with dark curly hair that fell in her face. Brown eyes gleamed at him under heavy lids and dirty teeth were revealed as she smiled demonically. Harry recognised her from the papers and took a guess,

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" he spat, shifting his wand in his hand, his eyes darting between her and the blonde Death eater next to her.

She giggled again "Very clever ity bity _baby_ Potter" Bellatrix said slowly, her steps light and playful as she made her way over to him. Harry looked her up and down and realised this was one of the people responsible for Neville's misery. This thought fuelled him and Harry decided that if he was going to die tonight, he was going to die fighting.

"But not clever enough, your dear Godfather was never here Potter." Lucius drawled moving to stand with Bellatrix, both of them only one foot away from Harry.

His fears confirmed, Harry backed away a little, his eyes darting around to find an escape route, now that he knew this was a trap he had to get away before Voldemort decided to make an appearance.

"Ooh Potter, you've gone very pale." Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice, smiling at him with twirling her wand in between her hands.

"Bella..." Lucius muttered lowly, but the female Death eater didn't look like she had heard.

"Maybe I could help with that!" and before Harry could blink he was knocked back by a spell hitting him in the chest, throwing him a few meters causing him to land hard, making all the air in his lungs whoosh out of him. Blinking away the stars before his eyes, Harry coughed and rolled onto his side realising in panic that he did not have his wand anymore.

"Bella!" Lucius yelled over the woman's laugh, "We need him unharmed!"

"Ooh okay!" Bellatrix muttered in an overly happy voice, watching him as he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Harry was desperately looking for his wand when somebody grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him to his feet. Reacting on instinct, he slammed his elbow behind him and was released when the Death eater behind him grunted sharply. Taking his chance to flee, Harry dived down a darker passage through the shelves with the intent of somehow finding his wand and escaping.

"Go after him!" Harry heard both Bellatrix and Lucius yell, making him run faster than before to try and get away. Before Harry had got far, there was a column of black smoke appearing before him, dodging; he turned a sharp corner, causing one of the orbs to fall from a lower shelf a smash at his feet. Harry had moved on before he could hear the voices rasping.

Harry was realising that he needed some help, as at every turn there was a Death eater appearing from black smoke and blocking his way out. Before he could stop himself, he had run headlong into a rather large Death eater, who's had shot out to grab his wrist before he fell. Tugging at the grip, he lashed out with his foot, catching the man in the shin, but instead of letting go, the man growled and backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip and spraying blood to the side.

By the time he had got his vision back the man had grasped his other hand and another Death eater moved towards him with his wand out, moving it through the air and conjuring ropes that bound Harry's hands in front of him.

He glared at the man in black and he stared stonily back. A wand was pushed into his spine and Harry was forced to turn around and walk back to the circle that had formed around Bellatrix and Lucius at row 97.

Harry glared at the pair in front of him, his mind reeling with what they wanted with him and wondering why he wasn't dead yet. His face must have made his thoughts obvious as Lucius offered him a forced smile,

"The Dark Lord won't kill you until you've retrieved what he wants Potter."

Harry spat at the man and sneered, ignoring the pain in his lip at the action,

"Well you're not going the right way about it, are you Malfoy?"

His grey eyes flashed in anger and he strode towards where Harry was being held at wand point, grabbing his chin in a crushing hold, he leant forward and whispered to him,

"Listen here Potter, you will pick up that orb behind me with your name on it, and you _will_ hand it over to the Dark Lord, with or without your free will intact." He leant back and let go of his face, a look of hidden glee in his eyes, "I suggest _'with' _your free will intact, it will be much less- painful."

Harry glared at him but was unable to resist looking over at the shelf Lucius had mentioned. A prod in the back made him move forward and when the orb in question came into view, Harry did see his name alongside "The Dark Lord". Frowning, he looked back over at Lucius, who had been watching him closely.

"Why does Voldemort want me to get this for him? Why can't he get it himself?" Harry questioned angrily.

The circle of Death eaters shifted at Harry's use of their master's name. He almost smiled at it, but Bellatrix had screamed angrily before slapping him across the face.

"How dare you!"

"I really wish people would stop doing that." Harry muttered, licking his bleeding lip before looking up at the furious female Death eater.

"You filthy half blood, how dare you speak his name! You're dirty mouth has no right!" She screeched in his face, making him wince in annoyance.

"Oh please." Harry groaned to himself, wondering how long it would be before somebody realised that he wasn't in his dorm, or in fact, at Hogwarts at all. Mostly though, he wondered if Sirius was actually home and safe, or just dead within another part of the Department.

"I'm going to ask you nicely Potter, reach up and take the prophecy."

"No" Harry said shortly,

"Well then-"

"What is it about? Why is my name on it?" Harry questioned ignoring the wand pressing deeper into his spine and heating up a little at the contact.

"I'm not surprised you asked Potter." Lucius said slowly, looking as if he was having an internal debate about what he should say next. "Within that orb, lie the secrets to what happened the night your parents died."

Harry went cold inside and his eyes widened in shock. The orb would provide Harry with the answers as to why Voldemort had attacked him that night on Halloween?

"Secrets?" Harry said hoarsely, swallowing heavily.

"Hm yes, the reason for your scar." Lucius said slowly, lifting his wand to trace Harry's scar, which he suddenly realised was aching. "All you have to do is reach out and take it and you'll know everything."

Harry's mind was spinning with the possibilities as he stared almost transfixed at the orb, somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming his protests, that he shouldn't care what was inside, only that Voldemort wanted it.

Hesitantly, Harry lifted his bound hands, his fingers itching to hold the orb. The Death eaters behind him had moved back into the circle surrounding him but Lucius remained just beside him, watching carefully.

"I- can't-" Harry muttered distantly, his hands stopping momentarily,

"Take it!" Lucius hissed in his ear, silently persuading him, making his mind foggy and blocking the rational part of his brain that was screaming at him to stop. Harry's resolved grew stronger when the images of Voldemort calmly taking the orb from him crossed in front of his eyes. Voldemort would smirk at him, red eyes glinting before casting him away and killing him mercilessly. Harry couldn't let that happen.

Taking a forceful step back and glaring at the blonde Death eater he shook his head,

"If Voldemort wants it, I'm certainly not going to bring it to him." He said his tone hard and determined. No matter what would happen to him, he couldn't let Voldemort get what he wanted. Nothing good could come from it.

Growling, Lucius looked over his shoulder at Bellatrix, whose eyes were sparkling in the darkness. With a sigh, he motioned with his hand,

"If you must, Bella." His voice almost bored.

Giggling she moved forward and took a good hold on her wand, pointing it at Harry's chest in delight.

"My pleasure Lucius."

And not seconds later, Harry was slammed into the ground, rolling under the torture curse for the second time that night, however this time, Bellatrix's insanity fuelled her curse, making it far worse that Umbridge's attempt. He tried to stop himself from screaming, but his jaw gave out and his hoarse screams reverberated around the chamber, amongst the echoes of laughter from the circle of Death eaters around him. Two minutes later, Harry was released and he lay on his side, his hands still bound in front of him, breathing as if he had run for miles. He was twitching and the shaking came back at full force. Groaning, Harry spat out some blood, grimacing at the sting of his lip.

He looked up at the woman standing over him and realised that his glasses had flown off him, landing out of his range of sight. Without his vision, Bellatrix was a blur, but Harry could tell that she was smiling down at him.

"And now Mister Potter, the orb?" Lucius drawled from somewhere behind him. Harry frowned before letting out a weak chuckle.

"The answer is still no Lucy." He mocked his voice raw but still determined, rolling onto his back and taking a few deep breaths.

"How dare- CRUCIO!" Lucius howled and Harry was writhing in pain once more, the burning consuming him and pushing at the barriers of his mind, the void of insanity getting closer and closer with each passing second. His throat and scar throbbed furiously and when the curse was lifted he was drawn into a coughing fit.

A sharp kick to the side turned him over and made him yelp in surprised. Practically blinded and in a lot of pain, Harry flinched when Lucius knelt next to him and shoved his wand in his face.

"We'll do this the easier way." Harry frowned but had no time to react when he twisted his wand and spat "Imperio!"

The familiar feeling of comfort and lightness overwhelmed him and Harry completely forgot that he was lying awkwardly on the cold floor, his arms at an awkward angle and blood running down his lip. Instead he felt as if all of his problems had melted away, his limbs were warm and no longer ached, his head felt free of stress and pressure, making him smile to himself.

It was only when an unknown voice whispered to him that Harry's smile faltered a little.

"_Get up"_

Harry furrowed his brow but saw no need to resist such a command, after all he was rather uncomfortable on the ground. So he did, leaning on his wrists and struggling to his feet, Harry didn't see the smirk on the man's face in front of him as he shoved his glasses back on his face so he could see once more.

"_Take the orb on the shelf in front of you."_

The nice feeling that had once enveloped him was now slowly slipping away, making him shiver and wake up from a horrific nightmare, coming back to reality, Harry realised what was going on and what he had almost done. Repulsed he stepped back sharply,

"No!" He shouted, shaking once more and feeling the aches return to his limbs. Lucius looked furious, his wand was up and in his face once more but before he could do anything; there was a loud crash from outside the circle of Death eaters. Silently, they all watched as a red spell flew towards them and knocked three Death eaters over.

All at once, hell broke loose.

Lucius spun around, letting go of Harry and pushing him to the ground. Out of the shadows, Harry spotted his Godfather, a towering rage as he stalked towards Lucius who was nervously shifting from one foot to another.

His wand out and eyes blazing Sirius took him out the muggle way, with a punch to the jaw, throwing him to the side.

"Keep your hands off my Godson!" He threatened in a dark voice.

"Sirius!" Harry called happily, struggling to sit up without looking like an idiot. Sirius rushed over to him and knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern clear in his grey-blue eyes. Harry was gripping his arm tightly but he nodded and offered him a smile. He helped him to his feet and ripped away at the bounds around his wrists, swearing under his breath. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." He muttered pulling him gently away from the group of people attacking the Death eaters, dodging the nasty looking curses. Harry stopped when he saw the green light of the killing curse, seeking out anyone that could have been hit, luckily there was nobody, but it still shook him. Harry had led these people into danger! He'd gone to save his Godfather and ended up needing a rescue party. Harry's cheeks burned red in shame, tugging on Sirius's arm to make him stop.

"What is it? Have you been hit? Are you okay?" His eyes were searching for a wound, while Harry could open and close his mouth, unsure of how to express what was on his mind,

"Sirius- I- I'm sorry- I saw you here- I thought-"

"Harry its fine, it's not your fault, Voldemort tricked you." Sirius reassured him, but Harry could only feel worse,

"But I shouldn't have fallen for it!"

"Harry-"

"No! I should have known! And now you're here –and – and these people are risking their lives over my _stupid_ mistake!" Breathing heavily, Harry hopelessly looked around before meeting Sirius's gaze, wondering if there would be disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry you're not stupid- far from it, I'm just glad you're alive- I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner."

"It's fine, I'm fine-"

"No you weren't Harry! They were torturing you, if anyone should be feeling guilty; it should be me for not getting to you sooner."

"But I-"

"But nothing- we need to leave." Sirius started moving through the shelves again, his grip tight on Harry's arm.

"Sirius- my wand!" Harry remembered, yelled over the noise; looking around to try and see it. Sirius barely stopped as he flicked his wand, muttering _Accio_ bringing Harry's wand to them, flying out of the dark and almost hitting Harry in the back of his head had it not been for his Quidditch born reflexes.

Feeling a little safer with his wand tightly gripped in his fist, Harry followed after his Godfather, defending himself from stray curses and spells, wondering why nobody had realised his disappearance. Surely they would still need the orb? And for that they needed him, why wasn't there anyone following them?

"Sirius!" he called over the noise, "They needed something from me, and do you have any idea why?"

Sirius looked at him over his shoulder and seemed to be thinking about something, he shrugged and slowed his pace; they were far away from the battle now and could only hear the distant shouts of men and women fighting on each side.

"Remember when you came to Grimmauld place at the end of the summer?" he asked, breathing heavily from running. Harry nodded, thinking back to the dinner they had together and how close he had been from finding something out before Mrs Weasley had stepped in.

"Well I mentioned that Voldemort wanted a weapon, and at the time Dumbledore didn't want you knowing of the prophecy; to protect you from darker thoughts." Sirius rolled his eyes and Harry tried to keep a hold on the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface. Dumbledore was keeping something from him? If only he'd told him then maybe he wouldn't have run off to the ministry; unknowingly helping his worst enemy.

"The prophecy is what Voldemort wants and we believe that he thinks it is a method of getting to you and- well-"

"Killing me?" Harry said bluntly, feeling a little guilty when Sirius winced.

"Well-er- I would tell you the contents, but I've never heard of it. Hopefully that is the only copy and Voldemort won't be able to get his filthy hands on it." Harry thought for a while, if he was the only on that could pick it up because his name was on it, didn't that mean that...

"But Sirius, the orb didn't just have my name on it, Voldemort was written there too... Doesn't that mean that he could pick it up?" He asked slowly, wondering if it was really as safe as he thought.

"It's a possibility-" he said reluctantly, "But we know that Voldemort wants to remain off the radar, if he broke into the ministry the public would know and more people could begin to build forces against him." Harry nodded slowly, it made sense, but seeing as Harry wasn't willing to do the dirty work for him, there might be a chance that he could arrive tonight and get it anyway.

"I don't like this Sirius, maybe we should go back there to get it, just to destroy it, and then we know that there isn't a chance of it getting to Voldemort." Sirius was shaking his head, his eyes alert,

"I know it's a risk to take Harry, but you can't go back there, it's what he wants-"

"But if he doesn't want to be discovered then won't he stay away from here tonight? It'll only take a second! You could distract them and I'll just grab it off the shelf and smash it!" Harry took a step back towards the fight but Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Harry no, that's enough, I'm not risking your safety again, I just got you away from them!" Harry shrugged the hand off his shoulder, taking another half step back,

"I won't be safe if he gets it! If that's what you think he wants it for, with it I'll be in more danger and he'll get stronger!"

"Harry-"

"No! Come on Sirius, you know I'm right- let's just get it." Harry looked eyes with his Godfather, willing him to see it the way he saw it. There wasn't another way, it was the best shot they had at keeping Voldemort back. Growling, Sirius nodded tightly, drawing his wand up and tapping him on the top of his head. What felt like an egg cracked and a cold feeling crawled across his body starting from his head.

"I've disillusioned you- it won't make you invisible, but the others won't see you as clearly. Get the orb and then run back this way okay? I'll meet you in two minutes, if you haven't got it by then; I'm getting you straight out of here, are we clear?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine." He turned around, Sirius just beside him,

"And I mean it Harry- straight back here." He said lowly, his tone hard and to the point, before running back towards the battle, yelling spells at the top of his voice.

Harry ran into a more quiet passageway and made his way back to row 97, snorting when he heard his Godfather taunting the Death eaters like a child. To them it looked like he had got away with Harry, getting him to safety before returning. Harry had to complement his Godfather's acting skills; most would assume that he was acting carefree because his Godson was safe.

Harry moved forward satisfied that he wouldn't have any trouble, unaware of the dark pair of eyes gleaming at him from the next row.

xxx

The orb was still there when Harry got back to the thick of the fight, he had to dodge a few misplaces spells but apart from that he had gone unnoticed. Lucius was back up on his feet, throwing curses at Remus Lupin who was calmly defending himself and sending back a few nasty looking ones himself. Behind him Harry could make out Tonks dancing around the hexes with a grin on her face before she warped her face into scary animals, making the Death eaters jump back in fright and lose their concentration, she easily disarmed them, knocking them out before moving on.

Next to her Moody was using a mixture of his gnarled wand and his staff to keep the Death eaters at bay, he was fighting three of them at once and didn't seem to be having any trouble. Harry couldn't see Sirius at the moment, but he tried to let that go, reminding himself that he was waiting for the right moment to distract all of them.

That moment came not one minute later. Sirius rolled across the ground and barrelled himself into Lucius- who was nearest the orb. A frustrated yelled was let loose and the blonde Death eater changed his target, trying to hit his Godfather with all his might. Harry snorted when Sirius managed to turn his hair pink and slipped forward to pick up the orb.

It was lighter than it looked and also a little warm to the touch, it was about the size of his fist and gave out a blue hue, entrancing Harry momentarily before he shook his head and snapped back to reality.

Turning around he made his way back from the thick of the battle; to a passageway between the shelves that looked empty. Harry cast a glance of his shoulder before he raised his hand and threw the orb at the ground with all of his strength.

Harry watched with eager eyes, waiting for the weapon that Voldemort wanted so badly, to smash into a thousand pieces, but just before it hit the ground, there was a whisper to the left of him and the orb stopped falling and jerked away from him, landing in a pale hand. Harry took a step back as his eyes met with Bellatrix Lestrange, who stood with her black robes billowing around her, a wicked grin on her face as she took in Harry's horrified expression.

"Whoops!" She laughed,

"Sirius!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, his wand out and pointing at the witch before him. She looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Thanks for that Potter!" She whispered slyly before turning around and gunning for the exit. Harry had expected her to attack him, so when he ended up watching her robes whip out of sight; he did the only thing he could think of, run after her.

"Sirius help!" Harry called over his shoulder, hoping that his Godfather would hear and run after him; Harry need all the help he could get to bring the insane witch down before she got away with her prize.

Running as fast as he could, his feet slamming into the ground and making a lot of noise, Harry began to shoot spell after spell in front of him, hoping to catch Bellatrix off guard, with her back to him.

When he reached the exit, he heard the pounding of feet following him and turned around with his wand out, only to meet eyes with Sirius, who was pale in the face, his hand shaking,

"Harry What-"

"We were followed! Bellatrix- she's got it! We have to after her!" Harry threw open the door and Sirius followed right after him, his gaze determined, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Hang on Harry-"

"What?" He shouted desperately, his legs aching to run after her again,

"Let me go first, I'll take her down and you grab the orb, OK?" Harry nodded and they sprinted after the witch again, just able to make her out as she reached the next door. Behind that was the circular room with the many doors and Harry panicked, if she got in there before they could reach her, they would never know which door she had used.

Sirius was obviously thinking the same thing as he shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix, it missed but it knocked a few books off an old dusty shelf into her path making her slip over, slowing her down. It wasn't long before she was on her feet again but this time Harry and Sirius were hot on her heels. The three of them crashed into the room beyond, Bellatrix avoiding Sirius as she tried to tackle her to the ground and running towards a door that had flown open as soon as they had entered.

Harry helped Sirius to his feet but the door slammed behind Bellatrix and kept them from following. The room started to spin but before they could lose sight of the door, Sirius drew a large cross in the air which appeared in a fiery red across the door, marking it for them.

When the room stopped spinning, they threw themselves at the door and ran into the corridor beyond. Harry ran frantically as he caught sight of Bellatrix behind the lift doors as they closed and moved out of sight. Sirius swore loudly but Harry ran past him and got into the next lift on the right, Sirius followed after a pause and Harry hit the button that would take them to the main auditorium. The lift moved agonisingly slow but finally the large entrance hall came into view with Bellatrix swiftly making her way towards one of the large fireplaces.

On instinct Harry shouted,

"Expelliarmus!" the red light flying towards the retreating Witch who yelped when her wand was suddenly ripped from her grip. Spinning around she glared at Harry, stalking back towards him, unaware of Sirius pointing his wand at her.

"You brat!" She screamed but was cut off when Sirius hit her with a stunning spell, causing her to fall backwards and let go of the orb which smashed on the ground, hundreds of glass shards flying in all directions across the dark green floor.

Harry grinned and looked around at Sirius who was staring at the woman on the floor in shock before he started laughing. Harry's smile widened as they both realised they had stopped Voldemort together, even though it was an accident.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said loudly looking over at him, but before Harry could even register this; his scar split in two and he fell to his knees, a scream ready to burst from his lips. His vision was blurred and he hardly felt Sirius as he knelt next to him, grabbing at his shoulders and calling out his name. The pain reached a peak and Harry's eyes flew open,

"You will pay for that, Black." A cold high voice hissed, echoing through the hall. Harry didn't have any time to react as an invisible force threw him away from Sirius; he managed to roll onto his side to see his Godfather thrown backwards by a much more powerful spell. He flew back and rolled into the open lift, which shut as soon as he entered.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted; fear running through his veins like ice. He held his breath until he saw him moving feeble behind the grate that kept Harry away from him. Sirius groaned and sat up and Harry could breathe again.

A cold hand grabbed at his collar and Harry yelled out in pain as Voldemort hauled him from the floor and to his feet.

"Hello Harry." He whispered in his ear, making him shudder. Harry struggled but a vice like grip on his wrist made him yelp and stop. Voldemort chuckled, his grip relenting a little, but leaving a bruising reminder behind.

"I do believe you've just destroyed something that belonged to me." He continued his voice steady but with a cold undertone that made him sound very threatening.

"Yeah-" Harry managed through the sharp pain in his head due to the close contact, "Can't say I'm sorry about that."

Voldemort growled and a hand came away from his collar and pulled his head back using his hair as an anchor, Harry winced as some of his hair left his head. He now looked up at Voldemort, his eyes meeting with red, hungry for something and lavishing in his discomfort.

"We'll see about that Harry." He crooned softly, a smirk on his pale flat face, his nostrils flaring in unkempt anger. Harry jumped when he heard Sirius yell,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Voldemort's eyes remained focused on his face for a few seconds before they flicked upwards. Smiling again he waved his wand over Harry's wrists and they were tied behind his back, satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Voldemort let him go and Harry fell to the floor, his head colliding with the hard floor with a sharp thump.

Voldemort then swept towards where Sirius was restrained and looked at him his eyes glittering in amusement.

"And you think that will protect him better Black?" Voldemort asked quietly before he spun around and jabbed his wand in Harry's direction,

"CRUCIO!"

And Harry was screaming the second it hit him. Writhing under the anger that rolled off Voldemort in waves, the anger of losing the prophecy burned his bones, sent hot irons against his skin and boiled his blood. Umbridge and Bellatrix had nothing on him Harry decided very quickly as he rolled on the floor, his back arching; trying to release some of the pain.

Distantly he heard Sirius yelling, trying to call Voldemort off but it was a full minute before Harry was released, panting as he lay on the floor in a daze, the sounds around him coming back and the world beginning to focus once more. Harry wasn't surprised to see that one of his lenses in his glasses had cracked.

"Harry..." Sirius said weakly, his voice hoarse

Voldemort ignored his Godfather and walked towards him, his black boots clicking sharply on the floor, he moved past Harry and knelt down, picking up Harry's wand and after a moments inspection he slipped it up his sleeve with a satisfied yet mildly curious look on his snake like face.

Harry glared weakly up at him as he came to stand over Harry, who was struggling to sit up, feeling vulnerable lying down. Voldemort chuckled and with a flick of his wand Harry's arm gave out and he was forced to lie back down. Harry spat at Voldemort's feet but he ignored him, a look of indifference evident in his red eyes.

"Well now Harry, seeing as I have no further use for you-" he raised his wand and Harry blinked, realising what was about to happen seconds before it did.

"Harry no! Wait- please! You can't!" Sirius called desperately making Voldemort hesitate, irritation cross his face.

"Oh? I can't kill him? Why ever not Black? He is lying at my feet, without a wand and at the forefront of my anger. So _do tell me_ what I can and can't do."

Harry glanced over at Sirius and noticed a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to think about something but it kept evading him. His voice was quiet when he muttered,

"No you can't- you wouldn't- by default, of course-" Harry looked up at Voldemort who was frowning, his wand lowering as he moved away from Harry a little. Sirius seemed to come back to himself, confusion clear on his face as he took in Harry lying on the ground and Voldemort staring at him in great interest. He coughed nervously and looked away from Voldemort's demanding gaze .

Suddenly Voldemort was in front of Sirius, reaching through the make shift bars and grasping his chin. He looked deep into his eyes for about half a minute before he blinked. Slowly, he stood back and turned around to look at Harry- who was trying to get up again. Harry stopped when he saw an alien emotion of shock clear on Voldemort's face. Voldemort continued to stare at him for a good full minute, clearly working something out.

"Impossible." He almost hissed, making Harry nervous. He tried to back away as Voldemort strode towards him before kneeling down, but one touch and his scar burst, stopping him from moving. Voldemort was carefully holding his jaw in his hand and looking at his scar. He lifted a hand and traced the lightning bolt shape on his forehead making Harry moan out loud.

"But surely?" He muttered to himself and Harry watched as he let go and sat back on his heels. Finally he seemed to decide something,

"_Nagini!" _he hissed, and a very familiar snake appeared in a small pop and flash of light.

"_Yes Master?"_ she hissed, slinking towards both Harry and Voldemort, her small black eyes focused on Harry.

"_What is Harry to you Nagini?" _Voldemort questioned, his eyes never leaving Harry's face, making him feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"_The boy?" _she questioned and Voldemort nodded_, "why he is food of course Master." _Harry glared at the snake and Voldemort shot him a smirk.

"_No Nagini- what does he smell of?"_

The snake moved forward and curled around Harry's arm, he tried to pull away but a hiss from both the snake and Voldemort made him stop. Nagini's tongue flickered out several times before she rose her head to meet Voldemort's gaze.

"_He smells familiar."_ She hissed,

"_Familiar?"_ Voldemort prompted, seemingly on the edge.

"_He smells alike to that locket you once possessed- and a little of fear." _

Voldemort remained quiet for a while, before he met eyes with Harry. He didn't look as angry anymore; in fact he seemed as if he was considering something entirely new. Harry didn't like that look one bit. Letting a long breath out, Voldemort smiled, showing off his teeth,

"My downfall indeed Dumbledore, you manipulative old fool." He said in English before looking over his shoulder and then back at Harry. "Well this changes everything."

And with that, Voldemort snaked one arm under Harry's legs and the other under his shoulders before lifting him from the ground with little to no effort, his sudden gentle movement threw him and before Harry even had time to struggle, they both disapparated with a sharp crack.

* * *

**P.S I'm considering asking for a Beta as I rarely have the time to check over my mistakes (sorry about any you may have found) PM if you're interested!**


	22. Response

Hey all! Sorry this isn't a real chapter, seeing as I have now started my re-write and all, but I wanted to respond to some reviews I received today, actually providing me with some entertainment as I had a two hour car journey to the University of Cambridge today!

These are from "Anonymous" a single person or a gang? Who knows! This has been published because I DO NOT condone violence or threats as part of my reviews. I think it's disgusting and appalling.

So here is my response "Anonymous." Kindly leave me alone after this, as your incessant emailing could be called harassment.

**Bold= my reply**

* * *

From: Anonymous

:Worst story ever. You are an idiot. I hope you die and your family is raped.  
Seriously, i hope they rape them all and execute them in front of you.

**Seriously? Death threats? I find people like you repulsive and unintelligent, evident through your lacking vocabulary and the fact that you resorted to violence instead of actual valid points.**

**By the way " i" is capitalised, it should look like this- "I hope"**

From: Anonymous

:That last reviewer was mean, but he was right. Your writing is pretty  
idiotic. You have to be doing it on purpose, there is no other explanation.  
Its just so awful, like the writings of a small child.

Seriously, take an English class or something.

"**He was mean"? Oh, well that tells me you either know the person or you are in fact the person, perhaps with a split personality? Hmm, you don't cover your tracks well do you? **

**Define Idiotic , I can- "**Very stupid" **which is funny seeing as you cannot call writing very stupid, unless you are using personification. If you want to use that term, please apply it properly- here's an example "You are an idiotic writer,"**

**Correction: "It's ( meaning it is) just so awful" **

**I am in fact still a child (: being under 18**

**Who needs "an English class" ? Try taking some of your own advice before giving it out to others (: **

From: Anonymous

:"Why else?" she spat, "Dumbledore." Lupin looked at her for a long time.

This is why you are an idiot. Even in context Dumbledore has done NOTHING  
wrong. You have everyone looking to him for answers and when he isnt God they  
stop trusting him. Wtf? Seriously, you need to read the books instead of just  
knock off fanfiction cliches. You obviously have not read them or you would  
understand him a lot better. Dont be a lazy ** dude.

I take back what I said earlier. That "mean" reviewer was spot on. You do  
deserve to die. J.K. Rowling put her life into these characters. If I was her  
I would hire an assassin. Seriously, you should be ashamed...

Whatever, your fic has been linked to a discussion forum. Everyone there was  
bashing your writing, I wanted to defend you, but I cant. Its too  
unjustifiable.

Just... I dont know, get some perspective on the characters you are abusing?

**So my plot line disagrees with you and now you want to have a tantrum? Seriously dude.**

**Have you considered underlining plot lines? Perhaps your analytical skills are a bit rusty, I was in fact playing off the human condition- specifically psychology. When individuals are under duress they have certain outlets, one of them is transmission, where the individual transfers the stress onto the person they are with, in this case Dumbledore. I don't think I've put in anywhere that I believe Dumbledore is at fault (: **

**Assumptions are very dangerous; they may make you look like a fool. I have read all of the books, about five times each back to front. I can probably cite them better than you. (: **

"That "mean" reviewer was spot on" **Oh please, that mean reviewer was you, funnily enough you both have the same "username" and style of writing (: I don't think J.K. Rowling would want anyone dead, you as a "fan" should be ashamed by writing that, you are very petty. **

**Linked to a forum? Oh how very interesting, link me! I certainly can't find it.**

**You did not want to defend me, unless you call death threats a defence. I wouldn't even want you defending me, your points are illogical and completely off topic. **

**Abuse: "**Use or treat in such a way as to cause damage or harm" **Incorrect vocabulary and irrelevant question mark. Are you questioning yourself? **

***isn't **

***clichés **

***don't **

***can't**

***it's**

**Are you sure you don't want me to tutor you in English and grammar? **

From: Anonymous

:Update plz

**Congratulations, this actually made me laugh. **

From: Anonymous

:Your writing need work, this is good for an amatuer though. Just to let you  
know, this story was posted on a forum I frequent.

**I frequent what? Please link me to this forum, I'm certainly intrigued. Still not fooled though (:**

***** **amateur**

From: Anonymous

:Pathetic excuse for a narrative.

**Perhaps you mean, the narrative is pathetic? That would make more sense (:**

**You're reasoning?**

From: Anonymous

:Ya... not finishing this one. Needs serious work, not to mention the  
character derailment. Nice try though.

**Do you mean this? Derailment: **an accident in which a train runs off its track

**Or this?** **Derailment:** In psychiatry, derailment (also loosening of association, asyndesis, asyndetic thinking, knight's move thinking, or entgleisen) refers to a pattern of discourse (in speech or writing) that is a sequence of unrelated or only remotely related ideas

**It's funny, you seem to have the same name as many of the previous reviews before you. A gang perhaps? Or the same person? Hmmm.**

From: Anonymous

:Hmm, its a ok fic, but there are issues. I encourage you to continue but keep  
in mind that some people just do not have the intelligence to write a good  
story. Its not a bad thing, just a fact.

***It's**

***It's **

**I will keep that in mind and not let you adopt it, you'd need a beta, something I don't currently have (:**

From: Anonymous

:Stopping here. I cant take anymore.

***can't **

**Anymore of what? Your inability to use the English language? Or perhaps you cannot understand my story? That would explain some of your psychotic and illogical outburst previously. **

From: Anonymous

:Strong start, but too much OOC and horrible English. I would have suggested a  
re write, but it seems as if you have already done that and did not learn from  
your mistakes(or, more likely, you did not even consider them).

**This review is highly ironic. **

From: Anonymous

:"ITS ALL DUMBLEDORES FAULT"

Fandumb runs strong in you.

**Hey, please cite that quotation for me (: Is "fandumb" part of the English language? **

From: Anonymous

:Great story!

**Great!**

From: Anonymous

:Take up another hobby.

**You're one to talk. Please consider changing from sending death threats while you cowardly remain hidden behind the name "Anonymous" **

**Stick that in your "forum" and suck it.**

**Faithfully yours,**

**JadedHowl**

**P.S I'm taking English literature at Cambridge sometime in the next few years, hopefully. (:**

**P.S.S Excuse any mistakes (; I'M EXHAUSTED! **


End file.
